Chasing Images
by Dr Harleen Frances Quinzel
Summary: What's a man to do? For once Master Wayne finds himself doing the chasing and the girl can't stand him. But how does she feel about Batman? And which is exactly the true mask? The playboy or the dark knight? What's a girl to do when her hero can't stand her and feels she's nothing, but trouble who's on his turf?
1. First Impressions

_**Chasing Images**_

_**Once again my stories are always rated M FOR MATURE. In this story Batman's been known to Gotham for three years now. So he's still relatively young. Everything else you will just have to read about to find out! There is NO BABS AKA BARBARA GORDON in this story sorry folks! This story will contain violence, language, SEX, bloodshed, horror etc… Expect drama, humor, action, romance, mystery, angst, and whatever else I desire to throw in there. If you don't like something then don't read it. All I have to say. (ALL HUMAN TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BTW)**_

**Who I picture as I'm writing…**

**Batman- ****Tyler Hoechlin**

**Mad Hatter – Jamie Bell**

**Scarecrow – Matt Fewer**

**Poison Ivy – Melissa George**

**Alfred – Robert Duval **

**Mr. and Mrs. Gordon – Mark Harmon and Diane Keaton**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read then leave your review. Having to post between breaks will be working on Deadpool and Joker soon. Just been really busy and just got computer back! But a new drive was put in so having to move everything over it's taken me two days! Ugh!_**

"Girl no wonder you never date anyone! You don't have time! Don't you ever take a break?"

Bella laughs and punches at the bag.

"Seriously, I don't know how you do it. I knew I'd find you here when you weren't in your dorm."

"It's too suffocating in there. It's like living in a shoe box."

"Considering whom you're roommate is I don't doubt that even for a minute!"

"Ugh don't remind me Casey. I'm just glad this is our last year. So what'd you need?"

"I'm afraid you know me too well."

Bella smiles and grabs a towel. She wipes off her face and takes a sip of water.

"I want you to go with me on a double date."  
"Double date?"

Bella sighs.

"Let me guess you're blonde and beautiful, so you're going to get the tall sexy brother and I end up with Dopey from the seven dwarfs?"

"Actually this guy is like really hot."

"I don't know Casey I still got that exam coming up and a paper to write."

"Please?"

"Ugh… what's this guy's name?"  
"George and he's like ripped… They're twins you know."  
Bella raises her brows.

"You're sitting me up with your date's twin brother?"

Casey smiles.

"You're welcome."

Casey starts walking off.

"I'll pick you up at 7!"

"I didn't agree to this!"

"Sure you didn't."  
"Casey!"

"Oh and Bella…?"

Bella frowns as she looks upon her friend.

"Do wear something nice."

"What's that supposed to mean."  
Casey sighs.

"I mean a dress!"

"Why the hell do I have to wear a dress?"

"Because this event is taking place at the Wayne Manor."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Casey giggles and rushes out the door.

"Bitch…" Bella utters and shakes her head.

* * *

Bella rolls her eyes once the cab pulls up to the manor. Casey elbows her.

"Would you knock that off?"

"Everything alright?" Bella's date questions.

"Yep just grand!"

"Bella… " Casey practically pleads.

"Casey…" She retorts.

Casey sighs with disappointment.

"Ok fine I'll play nice. I just can't stand this guy."

"ME?!" Her date asks.

Bella giggles.

"Um no the other guy…"  
"My brother?"  
Oh dear Lord Casey picked a couple of real winners. Bella found herself thinking. Yeah they were hot, but they were all broad and no brains.

"Once again no…"

"Be nice Bella."

"I am."

"And how can you not like someone you've never met?"

"I don't have to meet him to know he's an ass."

"You're the only woman I know that would say that about the well-known bachelor."  
"Oh come on he just throws his money all over the place and these constant events of his are just a cry for attention."

"You should tell him that!" Casey says behind laughter.

Bella grins.  
"Maybe I will. Maybe I'll strut right up to him. Mr. Wayne you're such an ass. Then I'll slap him and stick my nose up in the air like some posh woman would and storm out of there."

Casey dies in laughter.

"Who knows maybe he'd like it."

"Trust me you're more his type. He tends to follow the beautiful blondes around like a lost pup."

"You know for someone that dislikes this guy so much you sure have him nailed."

Bella shrugs.

"It's what I do…"  
"You're becoming your uncle."

Bella smiles.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Let's just hope I'm as good as he is one day."

"From what I hear you're already heading that way. Love the dress by the way."

Bella shrugs. She didn't think it was all that. With little preparation she just grabbed what she had in the back of her closet. Shamefully, she found herself wearing her old prom dress. Casey smiled a certain way. Bella sighs.

"You know don't you?"

"Hey at least you still fit in yours. Still I figured you'd at least attempt to buy a new dress."

"It's just a little tight in the chest." Bella utters and her date's eyes widen.

It was a strapless sapphire blue number that was skin tight up top, yet flared out sensually at the bottom. Casey's dress was black and far more sensible. Bella figured she'd be the only woman not dressed in black. Their dates escorted them to the front doors of the manor. An older man welcomed them inside. Bella froze at the amount of guest and at the size of this place.

"Oh no you don't…" Casey said and gave her an urging push to continue onward.

"You owe me big time."

"Yeah, yeah…"

The twins were both very tall with sand colored hair and had very outrageous tans. They wore bowtie suits. They also came from money, which had no appeal to Bella. Mr. Wayne was holding some sort of ball. Bella found herself curious as to which one was the schmuck of the group or if he was even actually here.

"Would you care for a glass of champagne?" George inquired.

"Um sure." Bella answered with a shrug.

He nodded and headed that way.

"Just remember to be nice and on your best behavior." Casey hissed as she and Tom headed to the dance floor.

"Yes mother…"

Bella took in a breath and continued to look around.

She felt entirely out of place and very uncomfortable. Forgetting momentarily that her date had gone to get them some champagne she began to walk around. Bella nosily looked at the paintings and other collectables about the mansion. She shook her head at some of them wondering just how pricey some of these trinkets truly were. Just as she assumed too she was the only woman in blue. Every other woman wore black, red, or white.

Little was she aware she had the attention of someone else from afar. He continued to mingle and dance with his dates off and on, but caught himself gawking back her direction.  
"I was wondering where you ran off to." Bella heard George behind her.

She covered her mouth suddenly feeling very rude.

"I'm so sorry. I… ugh this is why I don't do dates."

George smiles and hands her glass of champagne over.

"Thank you."

"Such a gaudy way to decorate a house." George remarks.

Bella softly laughs.

"Our mansion is much nicer, brighter even." George declares with a smile.

She raises her brows on this and decides not to comment.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Dancing huh?"

He nods.

"Casey didn't warn you that I've got two left feet?"

He smiles.

"I'm sure we can fix that."  
"Trust me you can't. I damn near killed Jake at prom."

"Jake?"

"He was my date."

"Ah… and prom wasn't that like a few years back?"

Bella sighs realizing he was right. Sadly, Jake was the last guy she dated and that had been nearly four years ago now.

"Yeah…" She answers rather sheepishly.

George takes her hand and leads her on to the floor. Bella swallows back. He starts dancing with her. This guy however danced worse than she did. That and he wouldn't shut up about himself. The entire time they danced he talked about his wealth, career, ex-girlfriends, the fact that he looked so good because he constantly worked out. In fact he was an instructor at her gym. She hadn't even noticed the guy before. Then again she never really paid attention to anyone there. She just did her usual workout sessions and left. When she mentioned she worked out there that's when the night started to really sour and she found she utterly couldn't stand this guy and wanted to bail. She wished for an emergency of some sort. Just so she could leave without Casey being on her case about it.

Finally, he'd hit a point where she could no longer keep her promise to her friend.

"If you want I could train you. I could help you get some more T and A going for you! There's certain workout's women can do that help with that. Also a proper diet helps. Don't get me wrong you're dead sexy, but could use a bit more rump and…"

Bella came to a complete stop as they were dancing.

"Excuse me?"

He chuckles.

"No need to cause a scene. I'm just being honest. I'm trying to help you better yourself. I mean seriously look at me!" He shines his pearly whites and does this nauseating pose.

Bella nods with a certain look about her. Casey's eyes widen and she rushes over just in time to stop Bella from punching George out. Everyone's attention was now on the three of them.

"I swear Bella!" Casey scolds.

"Oh believe me so do I!" Bella eyes George ruefully.

"Why the hell did you set me up with him?!"

"Bella please…" Casey whispered and was blushing.

She looked as though she were about to cry. Bella caught this and guilt overwhelmed her.

"Casey I'm sorry it's just..."

"Just forget it Bella… you were right… I'm sorry I asked you to come."

Bella shakes her head. She looks up to see everyone's eyes on them. Something she absolutely hated. She lets out a nervous laugh. Bella decides to do a small curtsey George's way.

"Well it's been lovely… But I do believe that's my cue." She walks off grabbing another glass of champagne.

Bella decided to hide out until Casey was done with her night. She took her glass of champagne and found a secluded hallway lined with paintings that hung on the walls. Bella sipped at her champagne and took her time scrutinizing each one.

"It seems Bruce Wayne could use some therapy as well. A bit cryptic… I wonder if Dr. Crane has another opening." Bella whispers to herself.

"Well yes Mr. Wayne it seems you've got some repressed issues that need some exploring. Let's dig into that mind of yours and see what we can do to help. Now just relax remember small breaths and close your eyes. Tell me, what do you see…?" She mocks in her Jonathon Crane's voice.

She softly laughs and polishes off her champagne. Bella just wasn't aware she was being watched and everything she said had been heard. She sighs and leans back against the wall.

"Mr. Wayne I do believe you are a putz."

"I'm very sorry to hear that."

Bella freezes and she swallows back nervously. She turns and a small yelp of a laugh escapes her mouth. She covers it immediately with her hand. Bella clears her throat.

"Mr. Wayne…"

He nods and lowers his brows as he makes his way over.

"Not enjoying my event Ms…?"

"Gordon… Bella Gordon."

"You don't happen to be related to Commissioner Jim Gordon do you?"

"He happens to be my uncle and godfather."

Mr. Wayne nods and offers a hand.

"Bruce Wayne aka putz."

Bella blushes and shakes his hand. She'd seen pictures of Bruce Wayne many times before. However, seeing him in person made her realize why women swooned to him. He was extremely attractive. He'd deep hazel bluish eyes, midnight hair, and a smile that could kill, not to mention he was built like a tank. Still, his way of life had no true appeal to Bella. That was her turn off. He gave the impression that he was very full of himself and always had more than one woman hanging over his shoulder. That also seemed to change on a weekly basis.

Bella wasn't sure what else to say to that now. She was wishing she was slobbering drunk so she'd simply forget all this even took place. Tonight seemed to be the night for making an ass of herself.

"And what it is it you do for a living if you don't mind me asking?"

"Actually I'm majoring in criminal justice on my last year."

Bruce raised his brows.

"So following in your uncle's footsteps I see."

The man that was at the door entrance enters the room.

"Might I be of service Master Wayne?"

Bella rather wrinkles her nose at this. She couldn't imagine having your own butler nor did she want to. That felt too odd. She resisted the urge to giggle. Bella bite down on her lower lip telling herself to shut up.

"Yes perhaps two glasses of champagne Alfred?"

"Your guests are beginning to wonder sir."

"I'll be down shortly."

The man nods and goes to retrieve the glasses of champagne. Once he returns he hands them both a glass. Bella noticed the butler was even wearing white gloves. When she noticed this however that made her choke back on her champagne a little.

"You alright Ms. Gordon?"

Bella nodded and hit her chest.

"Fine…" She uttered in a rather squeaky voice.

"Thank you Alfred."  
"I will let your guests know you will be down shortly."

Bruce sighs as if slightly agitated.

"Yes Alfred."

"Bella…"

"Pardon?"

"Just call me Bella. Ms. Gordon just sounds so..."  
"So?"

"Old I guess I don't know it just feels weird. No one calls me that it's my adoptive name anyhow."

"Adopted name?" He inquires with full interest.

"Um yes my aunt and uncle took me in when I was 7. They legally adopted me. Long story…"

He nods seeing that painful look to her face.

"I suppose we all have our stories."  
"That we do Mr. Wayne I suppose we have the one thing in common." She hinted about losing his parents at a young age as well.  
"Bruce…"  
They both sip from their champagne. He goes to say something else about her date. He was curious if it was serious. From the looks of things, she couldn't stand the guy. Bruce however forgot he himself was on a date. Make that two…

"There you are darling…"

Bruce nearly flinched and spit his champagne all over the place. He cleared his throat and turned that direction. The two blonde haired women waved him over.

"Yes why'd you go off and leave us?"

"I apologize ladies…"

Bella gets this grin on her face and shakes her head.

"He's all yours ladies…"  
Bruce narrows his eyes turning his focus back on to Bella. She handed him her empty glass of champagne.

"Thank you, I believe I will be on my way now. It was… well it was interesting."

"Perhaps we'll converse another time?"

Bella turns back with that grin of hers.

"I don't know Bruce you seem to be an awfully busy man."

He pressed his lips together and shook his head as she exited the room. The blondes ran their hands along him. He took in a breath. Bruce makes his way back to his guests feeling rather bitter.

* * *

"Seriously Jer what's with the top hats?"

Bella questioned as he was wearing another green one today.

"Don't pretend you don't like it. I could make you one you know."

Bella softly laughs.

"I'm good." She utters, but playfully taps her fingers along the rim of his hat.

Jervis Tetch was a very sweet guy. He just had very questionable fashion sense and was often made fun of for it. It was clear also that he was a huge fan of Alice in Wonderland. He collected all things that had to do with this. Bella always got him something to add to his collection on birthdays or Christmas. He loved her for it. No one, but Bella ever did that for him. He held those items even more in heart that came from her. Bella didn't mind the way Jervis was she just loved to give him a hard time about it. They'd been friends for a few years now. He was going into theater. He was Jacob Black's roommate. Jacob and Bella used to date. She'd even lost her virginity to him. However, the longer their relationship proceeded the more they fought. Bella couldn't stand how controlling and bossy he'd become during their relationship. They remained friends, but not near as close as they once used to be. Jake was entirely too intense for her liking. She drew the line when he began to tell her who she could and couldn't be friends with. Jer was one of them. Once he saw how well the two of them got along it drove Jake mad with jealousy. Bella couldn't stand how he made fun of Jervis and picked on him. She felt he had a hard enough time without Jacob Black adding to the poor guy's misery. Any man that acted as though a bully in any sense she saw no attraction whatsoever in.

"I actually prefer that one over the last one you wore. This one brings out your eyes more."

"Really?" He teases back with a grin.

"Oh absolutely!"

He chuckles and kicks back on her bed.

"You're too funny Jer."

"I do try!"

"By the way…"

He takes something out from his green trench coat.

"What's this? Just think of it as an early Christmas gift."

Bella shrugs and takes the box. She opens it and sees it was a beautiful hand mirror. It was green with red roses it looked very expensive as well.

"Jer, this is beautiful, but honestly I can't accept this."

"You can't return a gift it is very rude Lizzy!"

Lizzy was his nickname for Bella. She softly laughs.  
"Well thank you Jer I love it, but you really shouldn't have."

"Think of it as a personal looking glass."

"Looking glass?"

He hops up and peers over behind her as she looks into the mirror.

"Yes Lizzy what do you see?"

She shrugs.

"It's just me Jer."

"Just you? Are you kidding me? There's so much more. You must look deeper."

Bella sighs and shrugs again.  
"Still me!"

He moves her hair away from her neckline. Bella narrows her eyes in the mirror watching him. He clears his throat and takes a few steps back.

"You really should look deeper…" He looked to be blushing as he plopped back down on her bed.

Bella takes something out from her nightstand and hands it over.

"Might as well give you yours as well."  
"Lizzy you didn't have to do that. I just gave you mine because I tend to lose things."

She laughs.

"As I'm well aware, just please don't lose this one ok."

He shrugs and opens the golden square box. It was a golden pocket watch with the time by 2's. He put his hand to his heart and rose up in the bed.

"Wow…"

She smiles seeing the look on his face.

"This is my absolute favorite! I will carry this on me always Lizzy!"

"I'm glad you like it Jer."  
He clasps it onto the inside of his coat. Bella sighs looking to the time.

"Something wrong?"

"No just another lists of places I have to be."  
"So I need to let you go huh?"  
"Sorry Jer."

"It's cool."

He walks her out the door.

"Session time again?"

He questioned as she started that way.

"Um yeah…"  
"You know you shouldn't be ashamed Lizzy. We all need help from time to time."

She smiles.

"Later Jer."

"See ya Lizzy."

Bella entered Dr. Crane's office. He smiled warmly upon her.

"Have a seat my dear and we'll get started."

Bella takes in a breath and sits down.

"So how has your week gone so far?"

"Fine Dr. Crane and yours?"

"Splendid can't complain."

* * *

"Ms. Newstead is on the phone sir."  
Bruce takes in a hesitant breath as he leans back in his chair.

"Which one was she again?"

"The blonde one sir with the teardrop earrings."  
"Tell her I just stepped out."

Alfred raises his brows.

"Or you could just be forward with her sir."

Bruce looks to Alfred.

"Forward?"  
"Yes sir, just simply tell her you're not interested."

Bruce half smiles and shakes his head.

"You could do that for me can't you Alfred?"

"Hmmm, and Ms. Gordon is on line two."

Bruce quickly hops up and reaches for the phone. He presses the button. Alfred smiles and starts to walk out.

"This is Bruce…"

"This isn't Ms. Gordon…" Bruce hisses as he covers the receiver.

"My mistake… sir…" He says with his back turned to him.

Bruce shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

* * *

"Hey…"

Bella continues to punch at the bag not hearing him. He sighs and reaches out yanking her headphones off her ears. Without thinking Bella quickly shoves the man back against the wall and had her hand around his throat. She immediately drops her hold.

"George…"

"Yeah and what the hell was that?"  
"You shouldn't have snuck up on me."  
"Well in all fairness I didn't realize you were going to go all Kung Fu on me."

"That was hardly Kung Fu and aren't you a trainer?"

He shrugs. Bella smiles and places her headphones back on.  
"Perhaps you need more practice."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She raises her brows and lets it go.

"So what'd you want George?"

"I was just wondering if I could take you out again sometime?"

"Huh?" She hits pause on her mp3 player.

"Yeah it seemed we really hit it off."

Bella pinches her bridge of her nose feeling a headache coming on.

"George I don't think that's such a good idea."

"And why's that?"

"I'm just not dating material at the moment. Trust me you're better off."

Bella goes on to do her squats with the bar. He follows her and starts correcting her stance.

"Um what are you doing?"

"Fixing your posture. Are you trying to break your back? By the way I wouldn't do any lifting up high with that. I don't think you want pecks."

Bella half laughs.

"Thanks, but I got this."

"As your trainer I strongly advice…"  
"Did I say you were my trainer?"

He laughs.  
"It's a little more than obvious you need one."  
"It's also very obvious that if you don't shut your trap you're going to have my foot up your ass."

"You're kind of cute when you're angry."

* * *

"You've got to learn how to control that temper of yours!"

"I don't have a temper."  
"YES YOU DO!" Both Mr. and Mrs. Gordon chorus.

Bella raises her brows.

"You're lucky he's not pressing charges."

"Oh come on now I'd have filed a sexual harassment suit on him. He wouldn't stand a chance."

Mrs. Gordon grins.

"She has a point Jim."

"Don't you go doing that now Sarah. You won't get away with that in the academy."

Bella folds her arms about her chest.

"I can't believe I have to find a new gym." She huffs.

"How are the sessions going by the way?"

"Must we really talk about that?"

"Jim…" Sarah softly warns.

"I'm just curious."  
"Well you should know better Uncle Jim that's private."  
Sarah laughs.

"Would you stop encouraging her behavior? She's 23 years old now she really should better."

They pull up to the area of her dorm. Bella reaches over and pecks them both on the cheek.  
"I really am sorry I interrupted your date."

Jim shakes his head with a hint of a smile.

"Just try to keep your nose clean. You don't wish to have a record before you even join the force, now do you?"  
"Is that a trick question?"  
"Bella…"

She giggles and exits the car.

"Love you!" She calls out as she fixes the strap to her backpack. She blows them a kiss before heading to her dorm.

"Love you too sweetheart! Just try to be a good girl and don't hit any more boys!" Sarah calls out.

"Must you be so hard on her?"

"I'm just merely trying to get her to see the bigger picture. There are certain things she cannot get away with."  
"She's not an officer yet Jim give her a break. Let her enjoy her freedom for now, besides I happen to agree with her. That George guy had it coming."

"Now I see where she gets it from."

* * *

"Bella…"

"Jake…"

She nods towards him as she waits for Jervis to get ready. Jake was eyeing Bella as he leaned back in his computer chair.

"Really bro? Leave the hat. Are you trying to embarrass her?"

Bella cuts Jake a look.

She makes her way inside and picks out a certain hat. Just to get under Jake's skin she fixes Jervis's hair and places the hat on.

"Perfect!"

She smiles and takes Jervis by the arm.

"Later Jake!" She calls out.

Jake rolls his eyes.  
"Later…" He replies with bitterness.

Bella hails her and Jervis a cab. They were doing their usual dinner and a movie night. Something they'd made a pact on, to get away from the college life for a bit. Bella and Jervis weren't really the partying type. As to another reason why she and Jake didn't quite work out, he was all about the party life. Bella liked to have a few drinks every now and then. Yet she hated being hung over the next day during classes. It was hard enough to make it through the day without adding feeling like shit to the list. Though she had her moments where she had gotten so wasted she'd fallen asleep in a couple classes. That was during her first couple years of college though. She seldom had those moments now.

They had burgers and went to the movie. Jervis seemed to do that zone out thing halfway through the movie. That was something else. Others were always freaked out by Jervis's sudden moments of zoning out. It was like he'd go to another place. Each time though he had a smile on his face when he came to. Bella figured if it makes him happy then more power to him. However, she noticed as the years progressed he seemed to have these little episodes more and more. At times he'd even giggle during his zone out periods or mumble to himself. Bella shrugged it off though figuring there was no real harm in it and she was by far perfect. It was because of her sleep walking and night terrors that she's had since she was little that Jim had her get into counseling with Dr. Crane. He wanted her to deal with her issues before she joined the academy. It seemed to be helping somewhat. Her sleep walking had stopped and her terrors were nowhere near as bad.

Jervis and Bella decided to get some ice cream before heading back. They sat outside talking when they heard shouting. Before either could think clearly gun shots sounded. Bella quickly threw down the table they were at using it as a shield. She threw herself over Jervis. Bella sighed realizing he was having one of his zone out moments.

"Oh come on Jer now's not the time."

He just lay there as she hovered over him protectively.

"Shit!" She hollered as a bullet barely missed her head.

She looked over to see it was a show down between two different gangs. They were shooting at one another. Bella's jaw dropped though as she saw Batman leap down from a nearby building.

"Jer…" She tried shaking him.

"Ugh come on Jer you're missing it!"

Bullets continued to fly about the area. Bella found herself mesmerized as she watched Batman in person for the first time ever. Sure she'd seen him in the media all over the place, but this made a first.

"Jer! You should see this guy!"

She sighs as he randomly pops up.

"Would you stay down?!" She scolds yanking him back down by the collar of his jacket.

He chuckles.

"Um Jer is your hand on my ass?"

His eyes widen. He promptly moves it.

"Eh…" He rather utters nervously.

"Sorry…" He says with a shrug.

She cups his chin and turns him towards the battle in the street.

"Look it's him! How cool is that!"

Jer rolls his eyes. He then sits up against the wall as if bored.

"Seriously?!" She says to his reaction.  
"It's freaking Batman!"

"Yeah, yeah you're one and only."  
"Oh come on Jer even you have to admit he's pretty awesome."

"Lizzy hun he dresses like a rodent and wears a cape."

She was gone though. She hadn't heard a word he said. Bella merely watched as Batman handed the guys their asses.

"I wonder if he knows you wear his Pj's to bed…" Jer scowls.

"Huh?"  
"Oh nothing."

What she didn't know was she was giving her friend Jervis the perfect cleavage shot. He grinned and looked right down her blouse. He starred at her breasts as she gawked at Batman. Soon sirens were heard and police began to arrive. The sounds of bullets flying soon came to stop. Bella looked back over to Jervis.

"JER!"

He nervously laughed.

"It's not my fault they're right there!"  
She shakes her head and hops up. Bella offers Jervis a hand, however just as she gets him to his feet. One of the thugs had ran right past. They knocked Jervis down.

"JER!" Bella shouted out, but the thug grabbed her and took off running.

"OH COME ON!" She snapped as the guy ran into a nearby alleyway.

He slammed her back and covered her mouth. He pulled out a blade Bella swiftly jarred him back and kicked it out of his hand. She grabbed the blade and waved it about the air.  
"Really?" She says as if annoyed.

Her eyes widen though as more thugs came out. She half laughs and drops the blade.

"Um just playing…?"

She takes a few steps back. They all had guns aimed right at her. Bella yelps out as someone randomly grabs her. Everything went black for a moment as she felt like she were being lifted off the ground and suddenly flying.

Once she feels solid ground beneath her feet, the darkness subsided. That's when she realized it was Batman's cape wrapped around her. Bella found herself star struck in a way as she just stood there. This was someone she'd idolized since Batman had first been discovered a little over three years ago. It was no secret her uncle didn't truly approve of Batman's ways. Though he admitted he was great for society in cleaning up the streets. He didn't approve of Batman taking the law into his own hands. He felt that was their job. Bella often reminded him that Batman didn't work for the police department, so he was free to make his own rules. Jim hated when she said that.

Bella foolishly poked a single finger along the bat symbol on his chest as though to make certain he was real. She cleared her throat and blushed once she realized he'd seen her.

"Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. She was at a loss for words at the moment. Bella always had a million questions she wanted to ask him. However, at the moment she couldn't think of one. All she could focus on was that she was alone on a rooftop with freaking Batman and his arm was still around her waist. Her chest heaved with uneven breaths as she continued to feel foolish on how she was acting. Bella only prayed he didn't take notice.

"Are you certain you're alright? You seem to be in shock or something." He questions in a very husky deep voice.

Still nothing, she just stands there.

"Hmm. So just playing?"

She winces and half laughs.

"Did you have something better for me to say?"  
He smirked.

"Not particularly."

She gasps back as he pulls her right up against his chest. Their lips were practically touching.

"Hold on."

He brings them back down from the roof and back towards where her friend was.  
"Stay out of trouble." He says and fires his grabble gun taking off.


	2. Black Eye And A Date?

_**Chapter 2**_

_**I do not own DC Universe or Twilight. Please read and then review. Bruce is only 30 in this. All other questions will have to remain a surprise. I can say there will be no Nightwing in this story it's too early in the years. But some surprises might be in the works we'll see! Someone left review about how this doesn't sound like Bella in the saga. Well that's the point… That's why I write my stories. I try to keep some of her personality, but don't want her all whiny and weak. That was annoying as hell. My personal opinion. As to my grammar and punctuation, well I do my best and this is just for fun. If I got paid for what I do then I'd go more out my way lol. Thank you everyone! On to the story! **_

"Where you off to?" Bella's roommate Megan Morse asks.

She was a sweet girl, but often got on people's nerves because she was a chatterbox. She never knew when to shut her trap. Megan was short, petite had very pretty shoulder length red hair and adorable freckles along her cheeks.

"Casey and I were going for a jog before class."

"Oh cool can I come along?"

"Um sure."

Bella tied her shoes and put her hair up in a ponytail. Megan followed behind her. Bella cut Casey a discreet apologetic glare as they met her outside. Casey forced a smile and waved at Megan. They both hoped she'd be too out of breath to even be able to talk. Bella was first to stretch out and take off. Casey and Megan followed behind. Bella had to adjust to no longer having a gym membership thanks to George. She rolled her eyes in thought. Halfway through their run though a limo had pulled over and out stepped Bruce Wayne.

He leaned against the limo as Bella and her friends pass. She wasn't even paying attention. He was in one of his usual suits. Today it was smoky gray with a white dress shirt and matching tie to the suit. Bella however was in a very tight pair of black spandex running pants and a heavy black hoodie.

"Is that Bruce Wayne?" Casey questioned as they passed by.

Bella turned and he waved.

"Yep…" She kept running.

Bruce raised his brows. Megan and Casey had both stopped running.

"So what brings you to our neck of the woods?"

His eyes stayed locked on Bella as she continued to jog away. He noticed the way her workout pants perfectly shaped along her ass.

"Actually, I was hoping to talk to your friend. I had a meeting in this area and just happened to have seen her run by."  
"You want to talk to Bella?" Casey said with a small giggle.

Bruce nods.

"Hey Bella he says he wants to talk to you."

Bella makes this go away motion with her hand and keeps running.

"Is she crazy?" Megan questions Casey in a hushed whisper.

"Apparently… Sorry our friend isn't exactly right in the head. Don't take it personally she hasn't had a real date in what three or four years now?"

Bruce cocks a brow at this.

"That long huh?"

Both girls nod.

"She turns down damn near every man that even tries."

"Is she batting for the other team?"

Megan's jaw drops and Casey starts dying in laughter.

"Hey Bella, he wants to know if you're GAY!"

Bella stops running and turns to face the three of them. Bruce smugly smiles.

"You know I'm not really sure!" Bella fires back ruefully eyeing Bruce.

She takes off at a faster pace and crosses the street heading out of viewpoint. Bruce shakes his head and softly chuckles.

* * *

"Ugh if you want the guy so bad then you date him!"

"I wish."

"Besides, the matter of the fact is… I seriously doubt he was going to ask me out."

"OH believe me he was."

Megan nods in agreement.

"Yeah you got him wrapped around your little pinkie."

Bella rolls her eyes.

"Well even if that were true I'm not interested. It's men like Bruce Wayne I do my best to stay away from. By now I'm sure he's managed to find some very ritzy upscale hooker!"

Both her friends laugh.

"Do those even honestly exist?"  
"This is Gotham anything's possible."

Bella half laughs and leans back as she sips at her coffee.

"Oh Mr. Wayne you're so handsome! That'll be twenty-five up front." Bella says starting off with a high pitched voice then going down to a bass at the twenty-five up front part.

The girls laugh.  
"Are you implying that Mr. Wayne doesn't know what the hooker is secretly stashing?" Megan implies with a giggle.  
"Precisely. Wouldn't you just love to see his face?"

"Jesus Bella you're the worst! And I seriously doubt he ever has to pay for it!"

Bella shrugs.

"I call it like I see it."  
"You're literally the only girl in Gotham that wouldn't want a shot at him."

Bella wrinkles her nose a bit.

"Just not my cup of tea…"  
"Did someone say tea?"

Bella grins.  
"Jer!"

He chuckles and slides in next to her. He puts his arm around her and pecks her on the cheek. Bella looks over to what Casey was reading.

"No way!" She yanks the paper out from her hand.

"What?!"

"Finally! You remember that insane clown guy?"

Bella lays down the paper on the table and taps on the article.

"The one the police could never catch a few years ago? He was murdering people left and right and robbing banks. Look!""

Casey sighs and reads the article about Batman catching him and how he's been placed in Arkham.

"So let me get this straight Batman taking this guy down puts a smile on your face, but Bruce Wayne's interest in you causes you annoyance?!"

"Do you not remember how many lives that damn psycho took?"

"Can't you just be like us normal girls and like have the hots for Batman?

"He's just someone to look up to. Hell if only Gotham had more people like this guy."

"Just admit it Bella. You're a gushing fan girl! You wish that he'd save you and kiss you under the moonlight!"

Bella raises her brows. Jer cuts her a look. He was he only one that knew the actual truth to that. Yeah she idolized the guy, but there was a crush factor as well. She elbows Jervis and he grins.

"Don't even Jer." She warns

He covers his mouth and nods. Truth of the matter was he did save her, but she wasn't about to go spouting that off. She'd heard other women do that before. She understood the desire to brag, but often enough she knew it was somewhat exaggerated.

Megan and Casey headed onto the mall once they were done. Jervis and Bella decided to stay back. Bella wasn't really one for shopping.

"So why didn't you tell them?

"Tell them what?"

"That Batman saved you?"

Bella smiles.

"And rain on my own parade? Honestly Jer, you should know better."

He smiles, but deep down he was writhing in jealousy. After they got back they had a few beers with Jake in the guy's dorm room. Since it was the weekend Bella allowed herself to let go and relax a bit. Something Jer, Casey, and Megan had to teach her. Bella was very self-disciplined at first. That was due to her upbringing by the Gordon's.

After she was good and buzzed Jer walked her back to her dorm. Bella was a giggly drunk everything to her seemed funny. She continued to laugh off and on Jer just simply smiled and took her keys from her pocket. She leaned against the wall in her drunken state as Jer unlocked her door for her. He made his way back over. He placed a hand up against the wall she was leaning against. He shut his eyes for a moment. Once he opened them he smiled. Jervis took a single finger and lifted her chin.

"Alice…"

Even through her drunken state she froze, wide eyed.

"Jer…"

He leaned in as though to kiss her. She put a single finger upon his lips.

"Wake up Jervis…"

She gasped out as he pressed a raging hard on up against her.

"JERVIS!"

Bella shoved him back and he shook his head as if disordered.

"Lizzy?"

"That's right Jer I'm Lizzy!" She scolded.

He narrowed his eyes and reached to his temples.  
"I think you should go home now Jer. Sleep it off."

"What did I do Lizzy?"

She looks to him oddly. Bella takes in a breath.

"Nothing Jer… just go home and get some sleep."

"I… I'm sorry…"

Bella closes her eyes for a moment. Bella was trying her hardest to remind herself that it wasn't his fault. Jervis was also seeing Dr. Crane and on a daily dosage of meds. However, the meds didn't seem to really put a damper on his zone outs. Bella had been taking a course in psychology, so she'd studied these sorts of mental illnesses. This was something picked up from a traumatic experience Jervis had as a child. His escape was obviously his favorite book. Something he turned to often. He'd hide out in the closet or under his bed sheets with a flashlight and read Alice's Adventures In Wonderland. He was often neglected and abused by both his parents. Both were more concerned about their next drug fix rather than having food on the table or their son. One day Jervis came home from middle school to find his mother had overdosed. She lay dead on the couch. His father became even more abusive after that. CPS got involved and took Jervis away, but by then it was too late the damage had been done. He went from foster home to foster home. Until his uncles took him in and took care of him throughout his high school years. They were both very odd as well. They were twin brothers and a bit on the plump side of things. They treated Jervis right though and that's what mattered to Bella. She'd met them on a couple of occasions. They gave him anything he wanted and adored Jervis. They even supported his Wonderland fetish.

"It's ok Jer. We're good. Goodnight."

* * *

Horns blared and bright lights shined right in Bella's eyes. Bella screamed out as cars were heading right for her.

"GET OUT OF THE ROAD LADY!"

Bella staggered back puzzled. She was freezing cold in in her pajamas. She hadn't a clue where she was.

"Oh no… not again…" She didn't understand. Bella hadn't sleep walked in years.

She rushed out to a nearby payphone.

"Oh come on!" The line was dead, she tried mashing on the buttons anyhow.

She slammed the phone back down. Fog escaped her mouth as she wandered the streets of Gotham trying to figure out how to get back to her dorm. She saw she was clear across town. She wrapped her arms around her chest. Bella was getting all kinds of stares, whistles, and harsh whispers. Bella hailed a cab.

"Look lady unless you got some money hidden in those skimpy PJ's of yours…"

"Sir please I can give you money for the fair as soon as we get to my dorm."  
"Sorry, but that's not how it works. Not unless you have other mean's of payment..." He hints while smacking on his gum.

"The fuck I do!"

She growls out with frustration as he peels away.  
"Dammit…" Bella grumbled.

She blew the air from her mouth into her hands trying to keep warm.

"Ms. Gordon?"

Bella turned the direction of the voice. He was in a limo with the window rolled down.

"Do you need a ride?"

Bella had never been so relieved to see Bruce Wayne.

"Actually yes please."

Bruce nodded and stepped out. He held the door open for her. Bella slid on in. He raised his brows at the black and gray Batman pajama's she was wearing. He thought of the irony not expecting that at all. Nor was he aware they even made those. Batman sure wasn't getting any royalty of those. They were happy kitty shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top. He was certain she hadn't any underwear on whatsoever. He gets in and takes off his jacket handing it over. Bruce tried his best to ignore the fact that her nipples were poking right through her top.

"Are you alright?"

Bella nodded and actually accepted the jacket. It was nice and toasty inside.

"So do you always go out when it's 40 below in your pajama's Ms. Gordon?"

"Bella remember and no…" She takes in a breath looking embarrassed.

"Where to?"

She gives him directions to the college.

"Quite a ways out."

Bella shivered and her teeth chattered together.  
"Alfred, turn up the heater back here."

"Yes sir."

"Here give me your hands."

She looked to him bewildered. He took her hands into his own and started rubbing them along his. His hands were welcoming and very warm.

"You're freezing. How long were you out there?"

Bella shrugs. Honestly, she hadn't a clue. She was simply wondering how she didn't get ran over, arrested or worse.

"OK how about another question. Why were you out like this?"

She half laughs and shakes her head.

"Sleepwalking?" She says as if in question.

"You sleepwalk?

She shrugs.

"I guess. I mean I used to, I thought it stopped."

Bella reaches to her temples. Bruce narrows his eyes.

"Are you certain you don't need to go the ER instead?"

"I'll be fine I just want to get home."

Bruce nods and blows the warmth from his mouth onto her hands. He clears his throat seeing the odd way, she was looking at him. He cleared his throat.

"So a fan?"

A lost expression came over her face.

"Batman…" He said with distaste.

Her eyes widened she'd forgotten what PJ's she was wearing.

"Um I guess you could say that."

"Hmmm… don't tell me you're another one of the groupies."

"If I am that it'd be one of his and not yours."

He cocks a brow at this. He fought to resist the smirk that wanted to form on his face. Bruce swallowed back and nodded.  
"So a guy that dresses like a bat and has to hide his face in public? Probably to hide some sort of hideous scars or boils… That's what gets your panties in a twist?"

Bella rolls her eyes as they finally arrive at the college. He opens the door for her and lets her out. She hands him back his jacket.

"Um thanks I guess… and as to your little comment... That maybe if I was wearing any." She smarts and waves as she walks away.

Bruce froze and literally gawked at her as she walked away. He tilted his head a bit.

"That's about what I figured…" He mutters.

* * *

Dr. Crane leans back as he's got his yellow memo pad in his hand. He ganders upon Bella as she crosses her legs about the white leather couch. There were potted plants every where and obscure pictures.

"Something seems to bothering you today. What is it?"

She takes in a breath. Bella chews on her bottom lip. He takes off his glasses and rubs the bridge of his nose. He then places them back on. Dr. Crane looks to her waiting for an answer. He was in one of his usual black blazers, black dress shirt no tie and dress pants. The chair he sat at was white as well.

"I had an episode last night."  
"Episode?"

She nods.

"Enlighten me my dear so I understand what it is you mean."

"I woke up in the middle of the highway downtown."

He raises his brows.

"Do you mean to tell me you're sleep waking again?"

She sighs.

"I'm not quite certain what happened. I haven't done that in a few years now."

"Have you been stressing yourself out perhaps? We both know you tend to overfill your plate."

She presses her lips together.

"I did have one little incident, but nothing that should cause something like that."  
"And what would that be?"

"It feels like telling you would not only be invading his privacy, but a conflict of interest."

"I presume you're talking about our friend Jervis?"

She nods.

He warmly smiles and interlocks his fingers together as he brings his knee over his other.

"Anything that is said always stays between us. Such as whatever Jervis discusses with me remains between us. Always remember I'm only here to help. Not to judge."  
She leans back in thought feeling like a bit of a betrayer. But she also hoped that maybe he could help Jervis as well.

"We had a little incident last night. It freaked me out just a tad, but seriously nothing I'd consider overly stressful."

"And what was this incident?"

"We had a few drinks with a friend of ours. Jer walked me back to my dorm." She shakes her head.

"He had one of his zone out moments and called me Alice in a rather seductive matter if I'm to be frank."

"How did you feel about that?"

She giggles softly.

"Really? You should know better by now Dr. Crane."

He smiles.

"Ah, yes I tend to forget. You're not like my other clients."

"Precisely…"

He laughs as well. She decides to humor him anyhow.

"It felt rather eerie to be honest. It was as if he truly thought I was Alice. Now I know just how into Alice he truly is…"

Dr. Crane nods.

"Do you believe that to him maybe you are Alice?"

Bella laughs, but realizes he was being serious.

"Why would he think that Dr. Crane?"

"Well as I've stated before everything stays between us. I am merely curious as to your thoughts on this."

"He's never called me Alice before. Nothing about me even resembles the character."

"Hmm…." He says with a nod.

"See confliction Dr. Crane." She says with a small grin.

"Now don't you go pulling the maybe I should switch doctors gig again."

Bella laughs.

"Well you only have me for a few more months."

He nods again.  
"That's very true. I must admit I will be quite disappointed to see you go. I do wish you'd reconsider."

"With all due respect Dr. Crane I do believe 4 years is enough. It was never meant to go on for this long. I just had to impress the Commissioner."

He smiles.

He leans over and looks into her eyes. A certain word leaves his mouth and Bella freezes.

"Tiger Lily…"

_**(Four years ago)**_

"Now when you open your eyes Ms. Gordon you will hear me say the name of a certain flower. Every time I say this name you will answer whatever questions I ask you. You will leave nothing out and be perfectly honest."

Dr. Crane snaps his fingers. She blinks a few times.

"Tiger Lily."

Her eyes dart towards his, but she remains perfectly still.

"That's a good girl."

He leans back and pushes play on a tape recorder.

"What do you remember about that day?"

Her breathing becomes erratic and her fingernails dig into the sofa.

"Take small breaths my dear and focus."

She nods.

"My father had me hiding in the crawlspace of their closet. He didn't have time to close the closet door He put the hatch door back down to cover where I was. Men came in with guns. My mother kept screaming and my father was trying to calm her down. They kept asking what the men wanted. Then another man entered the room." Bella starts to shake and she softly whimpers.

Dr. Crane raises a brow on this.

"Continue…" He says in a stern voice.

She sucks back a breath.

"I was peeking out and saw this man with a brown trench coat, brown leather brimmed hat, he had some sort of brown mask on his face. He reminded me of a scarecrow only much more frightening."

Her heart rate picks up and grips the couch even tighter.

"The man began to laugh as he approached my parents. Something made them start to cough and gasp for air. Something he did to them, but I couldn't see what it was. My mother began to claw at her face. My father was shouting and pacing the area. I watched as my father looked at my mother as if he was fearful of her. He took his gun from the safe. The scarecrow like man laughed as my father shot my mother. He then shot himself. The men left. They never knew I was even there."  
"Is that all you remember?"

She nods with tears streaming down her face.

"I don't understand why my father killed my mother or himself. I… I…" Bella reached to her heart as her body continued to tremble.

Dr. Crane rolls his eyes. He takes off his glasses and cleans them. He holds them up to the light and then places them back on.

"You'll remember nothing of this. Wake up Tiger Lily." He snapped his fingers.

_**(present)**_

He cups her chin.

"I say when we're done and we my dear are far from done."

She nods and he smiles.

"That's a good girl."

"I think it's time we kicked up this little game. What do you say? Hmmm."

She merely blinks.

"I'm sure I'll think of something, but for now. You're going to realize you need me. Keep taking your pills daily. I want your night terrors to return and worse than ever before. Your sleepwalking will continue to escalate as planned. You will remember nothing of this. Now wake up my little Tiger Lily."

Bella comes too and looks around. He smiles.

"It seems you fell asleep again my dear."

Bella nods and looks to the time.

"We're just a few minutes over session. It's quite alright." He hands Bella her usual glass of water.

"Do remember to take your pills."  
She smiles.

"I have been."

"See you soon."

Bella grabs her bag and waves him off as she leaves the room.

* * *

"I thought you were all about stopping the sessions." Casey said as Bella explained how she might continue.

Bella narrows her eyes, but they keep jogging.  
"I did?"

Casey laughs.

"Well yeah you were going on about how you felt you didn't need them after we graduated."

Bella reaches to her temples looking confused. She downs another bottle of water as they circle the park.

"Bella are you certain you're ok? You're all pale and that's your third bottled water since we've started."

"Yeah I just need to finish this lap." Bella utters pushing herself.

Her body though was giving out.

"BELLA!"

Everyone around the area turned as Bella hit the ground and hard.

"Oh my God!" Casey put her hand to Bella's forehead.

She was burning up. Casey called Jake and Jer to come help her with Bella. She was out cold and Casey couldn't lift her. She felt her pulse and it was skyrocketing. Jer was first to arrive and Jake was tagging along behind him.

"What happened?!" Jer questioned damn near freaking out.

"We were just doing our usual morning jog and she fainted."

"Shit." Jake uttered seeing that she'd banged her face up pretty good against the concrete.

Bella opens her eyes as Jer lifts her off the ground.

"Jer?"

He nods. Jake sighs seeing that Jervis could barely hold her up.  
"Hand her to me."

"No…" Jer says almost possessively.

Jake raises his brows on this and Casey looks to Jervis surprised.

"I got her." Jer pulls her up against his chest and carries her back.

Once they get back he sits her on the counter in her and Megan's bathroom. Jake rolls his eyes as Jer grabs a first aid kit and starts to doctor up her face.

"I had that you know." Jake mumbles.

Jer cuts him a go straight to hell look.

"What's with you?" Jake questioned.

"You, that's what now bloody piss off!"

Megan and Casey cut Jervis a bewildered glare and they both covered their mouths in shock. Jervis never talked that way.

"What happened?" Megan questioned as the two guys stared one another down.

"She fainted in the middle of jogging. I think she's burned herself out and done made herself sick."

Bella's head sways about a little. She weakly puts a hand to Jer's as he cleans her up. Her lip and nose were busted up and small bits of gravel were embedded into her flesh. He used a pair of tweezers to pluck them out.

"My exam Jer."

"Jesus Bella!" Casey scolded.  
"You can make it up!"

Bella wanted to argue, but couldn't her eyes were starting to shut again.

"Prop her up better would you before she ends up hurt again!" Jake scolded.

"Would you SHUT UP?!"

Jer carried her to the bed and the girls took off her shoes and tucked her in.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?!"

"Knock it off both of you!" Casey scolded as Megan placed a wet rag on Bella's forehead.

"That's the last thing she needs is you two knuckleheads arguing!"

They each look to the time.

"Megan and I got to hit that rally. I don't think Bella should be alone though."

"I'll stay…" Both Jake and Jer chorused.

They eyed one another.

Megan giggled and shook her head.

"Well can't both watch her. You'll only end up destroying our room."

Casey sighs.

"Megan has a point. Seeing as how you're the ex and he's the best friend…" Casey hints.

Jake rolls his eyes.

"That's bullshit he can hardly take care of himself."

Megan shrugs and looks to both boys.

"OK there's only one way to solve this. Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers let him go. Eeny, meeny, miny, moe my mother told me to pick the very best one and you are not IT!" She says as her finger points towards Jake.  
"That's not juvenile or anything." Jake complains.

Jer shrugs with a grin on his face.

"Later Jake!"

Jer pulls up a seat beside Bella and smugly leans back. Megan and Casey get ready then escort Jake out of the room for their own peace of mind.

Once everyone leaves the room, Jervis rises up and lies beside Bella. He flips her rag over and straightens it out. From there he lays back quietly and lets her sleep. About an hour in Jervis jumps up as Bella let's out this earth shattering scream. She was clawing at the sheets and squirming around.

"Lizzy… Wake up Lizzy…"  
She continued to scream and her back arched off the bed and her body slammed back down as if she were being attacked. Jervis crawled over her and pinned down her wrists fearful she'd hurt herself.

"Lizzy hun please wake up."

The door was busted down to the dorm. Jake's eyes were wild as he looked to the scene before him. Bella was screaming and Jervis was straddling her and had her wrists pinned to the bed.

"GET THE FUCK OFF HER!" Jake shouted. Jake bolted into the room and yanked him off Bella. He tossed him up against the wall. Jervis gasped back as Jake punched him in the gut.

"Trying to force yourself on MY GIRL?!"

Jake punched him across the face and shoved him out the door.

"JAKE!" Bella shouted finally coming too. She hurriedly staggered out of the bed.

"What are you doing?!"

"He was hurting you!"

"No he wasn't Jer would never hurt me Jake!"

"Oh come on Bella I saw it for myself! Why are you covering for him?! You were screaming and he was forcing himself on you!"

"What?"  
Bella looked confused.

"Jer wouldn't do something like that Jake. You must be mistaking and I think I was just dreaming. I don't even remember anything."

Bella opened the door to see Jervis leaning against the wall across the way.

"JESUS JAKE! What did you do?!"

"He got what he deserved the freak!"

Jake roughly grabbed her arm forcing her back as she tried to make her way to Jer.

"Want to move that hand now Jake?"

"I know what I saw Bella!"

"Well you're wrong!"

"And what is it exactly you think you saw?" Jervis challenges.

"I saw my girl in there screaming while you were trying to have your way with her!"

Jervis rears back.  
"Excuse me?"

"That's right you perv! You think I don't know… You're all kinds of sick! It's bad enough you call out that Alice chicks name at night like some fucking psycho. But you putting the moves on my girl! That shit don't fly."

"First of all I'm not your girl! And I haven't been for quite sometime now. Secondly, there must be an explanation. I know Jervis well enough to know he'd never do something like that."

"Dammit Bella when are you going to face the fact that he's a freak!"  
"QUITE SAYING THAT JACOB!" Bella barks furiously.

Bella had a hand propped against the wall as she was going ghostly white again.

"Just please both of you just stop fighting."

Irony have it the dean was giving Bruce Wayne a tour because he was making a donation to the college.

"Lizzy…" Jer reached out to her.

Just as the dean and Bruce were heading that direction. Bruce narrows his eyes realizing it was Bella.

"She's not going anywhere with you JERVIS! NOW FUCK OFF!"  
"She was having a nightmare I merely had her pinned down to keep her from hurting herself! I'd never hurt Lizzy! EVER! You're the one that hurt her you prick!"

The dean's eyes widened and he looked to Bruce apologetically.

"What is going on here?!" The dean snapped with embarrassment.  
Bella was doing her best to keep from passing out. She half laughs and shakes her head.

"Seems we have a perverted piece of shit at our school!" Jake replies.

"JACOB BLACK!" Bella shouted in disbelief.  
Jervis however had Jake by the collar.

"You had better watch what you say!"

"Just stop…"

The dean cut each of them a look of sheer hell. Bella's eyes started to roll back and Bruce quickly made his way over. He wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"I will accompany her to the nurse's station."

"Um yes sir I do apologize."

Bruce simply nods and starts walking. Jake and Jer glance over with full on bitterness.

"You two, to my office now!" The dean hisses.

"Are you stalking me now?"

"Stalking would imply that I stay hidden and watch you from a distance."

Bella half laughs.

"Right…. I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

"Easy…" Bruce uttered as she was stumbling between steps.

He got a better hold of her as she pointed towards the station. Bruce and the nurse helped her up on the examination table. The nurse laid her down and began to check her vitals.

"104!" The nurse exclaimed. She has Bella take some medicine and gives her a cup of water.

Bruce's eyes widen.

"Ugh… I got an exam I really need to study for and…"

"Well that'll have to wait. Your health is more important. Just give me the name of your professor and I'll let him know you'll need more time. You're in no shape to be going anywhere."

Bella groans.

"Dammit…" Bruce heard her mutter and resisted the urge to chuckle.

"I'm going to get you set up with a bag of fluids. You're very dehydrated. After the bag is done I want you to go straight to bed and rest for a couple days."

"I've haven't missed a day in two years."

The nurse smiles, but doesn't comment. She gets Bella sit up. Bruce pulled up a chair and made himself comfy.

"Um you don't have to stay here." Bella states.  
He shrugs.

"Nothing better to do besides, you're going to need someone to walk you back to your dorm."

"Well lucky you… Not every girl gets Bruce Wayne as an escort."

Bella sighs cutting Bruce a certain look.

"Yep lucky me." Bella says with a hint of sarcasm.

Bruce cocks a brow. He caught it, however the nurse did not. She exited the room.

"You really don't like me very much do you?"

"What was your first clue?"

"Hmmm…"

Bella shrugs and lies down. She crosses her legs and stares at the ceiling.

"So you're really going to sit there for like half an hour or however long this takes."

He nods.

"Persistent aren't we?"

"I can be."

He clears his throat.

"So those guys I take it are friends of yours?"

"One of them is the other is my ex. We're kind of friends still I suppose. He's just a hot headed mess."

"I take it the big guy is the ex."

Bella half smiles.

"You'd be correct."

Bruce nods.  
"So if he's the ex I take it that means you're currently single?"

Bella looks to him oddly as the coolness of the fluids traveled through her veins.

"Um yeah."

"So if I were to ask you out you'd have no real reason to turn me down."

Bella laughs.

"Say what now?

Bruce shrugs. She shakes her head and hops down from the table. Bruce hurriedly comes to his feet.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to my dorm now."

He sighs as she takes out the IV from her arm.

"Bella…" He gently grabs hold of her as she could still barely walk.

She growls out and decks him in the face. He looks to her in surprise and rubs the area with his hand.

"I didn't mean now!"

Something about how he said that had Bella laughing now. He looked to her in wonder and lifted her back up onto the table. She looks to him oddly as he manages to get the IV back into her arm.

"Doctor as well Mr. Wayne?"

He smirks a bit.

"Far from it…" He says as he gets the alcohol and disinfects the area afterword.

"Do you always hit men when they ask you out?"

"Only the annoying ones."

"So I'm annoying?"

She growls under her breath and rolls over.

"At least let me buy you a drink sometime you look like you could use it."

* * *

"Master Wayne what happened?" Alfred inquires as he enters the manor.

Bruce grins and rubs the area of his black eye.

"I think I got a date…"

Alfred looks to him bewildered.

"Congratulations… sir…?"


	3. Cordially Yours

_**Chapter 3**_

_**I do not own DC Universe or Twilight. Please read then leave your review.**_

"Oh wow... Damn Bella!" Casey remarks as she steps inside the dorm.

Bella was in a brand new black dress it draped over one shoulder. It stopped just above the knees. She had on some silver hoop earrings and had her hair pinned back. Megan giggles.

"Doesn't she look HOT?!"

"Yeah actually she does." Casey agrees.

"Please tell me this is a date!"

Megan giggles again and Bella cuts Megan a pleading look. Megan covers her mouth, but couldn't help herself.

"She's got a date with Bruce Wayne!" Megan squeals with delight.

Casey's eyes widen.  
"You bitch!"

Bella raises her brows.

"It's just a date Casey."  
"I though you hated him!"

Bella shrugs.

"He wouldn't shut up about it so I decided why not?! Let him see what a huge mistake this is and have him running for the hills."

"Ugh you so better not do that!"

Bella rolls her eyes as she steps into her heels. She adjusts her breasts and grabs her purse.

"Please don't screw this up Bella. I'm begging you. You haven't truly dated anyone in years. Just give Bruce a chance."

"I'm not promising anything."

"BELLA! I'm fucking serious!"

"And so am I…"

"Why must you be so stubborn?!"

Megan continues to giggle.

"Love you too Casey."

"I LOVE YOU!" Megan shouts happily.

Bella laughs.

"Love you too Megan."

Bella steps out of her dorm. Jer and Jake were heading towards their dorm area. They both froze though as they caught wind of Bella. Jake raised his brows. Jer couldn't breathe.

"Where you going?" Jake questions with a nod.  
"Out…" Bella says rather dismissively.

"Out?"

Bella nods and starts towards the door.

"Out where?" Jake inquires.

"That's none of your business Jake."

Jake sighs.

"It's a date isn't it?"

Jer's eyes widened.  
"You're going on a date Lizzy?" Jer asks softly.

"Yes Jer…"

"With who?!" Jake continues to interrogate her.

"Once again that's none of your business!"

Jer shut his eyes for a moment and leaned back against the wall.

"Jer…?" Bella called to him noticing he looked rather pale.

But he never opened his eyes. In fact he'd zoned out again. Bella rolled her eyes as she snapped her fingers and nothing.

"Look just please make sure he gets to the dorm ok?"

"Whatever!" Jake snaps.

"What's your problem Jacob?"

"Nothing ok, just go on your fucking date I'll take care of your little retard of a friend!"

"JACOB! How dare you say that shi?t!"

"Oh come on it's true! And I can't believe you're just giving up on us that easily!"

Bella couldn't believe her ears.

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't stutter!"

"Jake we haven't been an item for nearly four years now. That and Lord knows how many women you've dated and screwed since!"

"That's different!"

"OH really? Please do enlighten me Jake!"

"You're the one that dumped me Bella!"

"Exactly… So I'm free to date whoever I want!"

"WHO IS IT?!"

Bruce steps in the door at this point. Bella sighs and turns back to Jake. Jake starts laughing.

"You're kidding me." He grabs her by the arm.

"What kind of bullshit is this? You've always talked about how much you can't stand him!"

Bruce raises a brow on this, but doesn't comment. He wasn't too pleased to see his hand on Bella like that though either.

"Knock it off Jake." She whispers harshly.

She yanks out of his hold. Bella makes her way over to Jervis. She gently cups his chin. Bruce watches curiously whilst ignoring the look Jake was giving him.

"Jer… Come on now… snap out of it…" She says softly.

Jake rolls his eyes.

"Oh come on Bella, he's not a fucking child!" Jake scolds.

She ignores him.

"Jer hun I need you to wake up now."

"Just go on your stupid date, I got this." Jake roughly grabs Jervis by the arm and starts to drag him towards the dorm.

"Jacob…" She warns harshly.

"It wouldn't kill you to be nice."

He ignores her and Bella jumps as she hears him slam the door to their room. She pinches the bridge of her nose and looks to the floor for a moment.

"Everything alright?"

She half laughs and gives a simple nod. She lifts her head back up and Bruce offers an arm. Bella hesitantly takes it. He leads her out to a silver convertible Lamborghini with vanilla colored leather.

"Wait you can drive?! I mean do you even have a license?"

Bruce smirks

"And I can tie my own shoes."

"It doesn't count if they're already tied and you just slip them on."

"Well this date's going well so far." Bruce replies sarcastically and opens the door for her.

"I thought so!"

Bruce rolls his eyes, but finds himself chuckling. He walks around and gets in. Bruce clears his throat and cuts her a glance.

"You look lovely by the way."  
She smiles.

"Well thank you, not so bad yourself there Bruce." Then again he was in one of his usual suits only this one was somehow dresser. Bella wasn't sure how he managed that.

He makes a mock look of shock.

"What?"

"I do believe that was a compliment."

"Yeah well don't be expecting any more of those tonight."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He retorts and starts the car.

Bella was trying her hardest to ignore the fact, that Bruce Wayne was drop dead sexy. She kept going over all the negative things she knew about him in her head. Still that didn't take away from the fact. She rolled her eyes upon her own foolish thoughts. Bruce heard the groan that came from her mouth. He looked to her oddly as she leaned back in the seat.

Her dress perfectly molded against her body. It also had hiked up as she was seated in his car. She was showing an awful lot of leg. Bruce forced his attention back onto the road.

"So I take it you're feeling better?"

"Yes actually… um thanks…"  
"That's good to hear and it was no problem."

Bruce pulls up to a very fancy restaurant. Bella takes in a breath and bites her lower lip a bit. She was by no means used to these sorts of places. She knew though what going on a date with Bruce Wayne would entail of still. She hadn't fully prepared herself. This was extremely out of her realm. He gets out and walks around opening the door for her. He then escorts her inside. Once they step inside though Bella comes to a complete halt and just stands there for a moment.

"Something wrong?"

She shakes her head, but felt very nervous all a sudden. This place was entirely too fancy and all the sudden Bella felt rather cheap in comparison. The host took their jackets and hung them up. He then showed them to their table. The place was huge with chandeliers, the chairs were red clothed and cushiony. The tables had white table clothes over them and lit long stemmed candles. This is where you'd expect someone to take you when they're going to propose. Not a first date! Bella thought to herself in full disbelief. An older man in a very fancy tux was playing classical music on a shiny black piano. There were a dozen red roses in a clear vase on the piano. She also took notice of the dance floor. Some people were already dancing. Bella couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips.

Bruce cocked a curious brow her way as he pulled out her chair for her. Bella cleared her throat once he pushed her in. He then took his seat and the host offered them the wine of the day. Bruce looked over to Bella.

"Are you more of a wine or champagne person?"

"If I had to choose?"

He nods.

"Beer…"

He grins and looks to the host.

"Do you by chance have any beer?"

"I shall see about that sir."

"Thank you."

The host nods and heads off to the kitchen.

"Beer huh?"

Bella shrugs.

"I prefer champagne out of the two. Just more of a beer girl I suppose."

"You'd be the first I've encountered I must admit."

"I can imagine so." She utters with a certain smirk about her face.

Bella looks around.

"So you come here often?"

Bruce takes a gander around the area.

"A few times not very often."

A waiter comes to their table with two beers. Bella laughs as he sits them down. He then takes their orders. Once he leaves they both sip from their beers. Bruce found it rather refreshing most the women he dated were all about wine, champagne, or some sort of sweet fruity drink. He'd honestly never had one ask for a beer. However, he also took notice of how nervous Bella seemed, which felt odd to him. He'd never seen her really act like that before. Then again he didn't quite know her all that well yet, but hoped to change that. Something about her had him intrigued. The way she carried herself was so different from most women. He got tired of the same old flakes. And that's exactly what they were. A lot of the women that chased after him were gold diggers or merely had hopes of one day becoming Mrs. Wayne. Batman might've had his fan girls, but so did Bruce Wayne. Often enough they merely irritated him. Yet, he had to keep up with the appearance and shrug it off. At first though he liked the attention, it even gave him somewhat of a huge ego at first. To have all these gorgeous women throwing themselves at him, that's damn near any man's wet dream. However, over the years Alfred didn't mind calling out his bullshit.

In a lot of ways Alfred had become like a father to him. He took care of him. He gave him advice, but he'd also put him in his place. Yeah he worked for Bruce, but deep down Bruce knew without Alfred he wouldn't have made it near as far as he has. He owed that man everything. Then there was the years of discipline and training he forced himself to endure in order to become Batman. Before he even wore the suit he'd made certain he was prepared for damn near any situation he might face no matter how extreme. Nevertheless, there is never really any TRUE preparation for what Gotham has brought forth and the things he's faced within the last three years. Often enough wearing the cape he felt he was more himself. It was the outrageous parties and the life of Bruce Wayne that at times he felt as though an alien. Over the years it felt more and more exhausting. Still, this was how things had to be done. He couldn't afford to slip up for the sake of both men.

He just hadn't a clue just how much harder things were about to get though. Bruce would have to meet a center ground between the two in order to win Bella over. She too wasn't one that would put up with the bullshit Bruce Wayne had to offer. After they ate their appetizers Bruce order them both another round of beers. Bruce sat his beer down after sipping from it. He folded his arms about his chest.

"So have you always wanted to be an officer?"

Bella lifts her eyes towards him. She was folding her napkin about her lap.

"Since about high school." She replies with a shrug.

"And you're going to work here in Gotham?"

"I plan to yes."

"Same department as your uncle?"

"Not so sure about that one yet."

He softly laughs.

"I hear you on that one."

She laughs in return.

"Might be a bit too close for comfort, I love the man, but a girl needs her space. Then again beggars can't be choosers. I suppose I'll take whatever comes up."

"I'm sure you'll do fine. I am curious though if you don't mind me asking."  
"What's that?"

"What made you decide to follow that field?"

Bella takes another plunge off her beer.

"My father was chief of police before he died. I remember him coming home in his uniform and having this sense of pride even at a young age. I knew he was out there fighting crime and found something rather heroic about it. I remember asking if he caught the bad guys nearly every day he'd return from a shift. He'd just smile. He'd then reply with a simple. We can't catch them all, but we did our damnest. It was never I with my father. He'd say we as in a whole. He was all about the team and never took full credit for whatever he accomplished while on the job." Bella softly laughs with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"My mother would scold him for saying the word damn in front of me constantly. He'd just laugh about it like it was no big deal. Until he caught me saying it one day. He asked me where I got that filthy mouth from. I honestly answered. He wasn't too thrilled."

Bruce chuckles.

"I can imagine so. How old were you?"

"The first time I cursed?"

Bruce nods.

"I think I was five…"

His eyes widen in disbelief. Bella swallows back and takes in a breath.

"They died two years later."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Bella nods not sure what else to say.

"I'd ask you, but news made its way fast. By now I believe Gotham knows more about your history than you do."

Bruce nods in full agreement.

"I'm afraid you'd be correct."

"Still it seems you've done quite well for yourself, even continued to hold up the family business. I'm sure they'd be proud."

Bruce shrugs.

"Perhaps…"

Their food is served and Bruce catches someone from the corner of his eye. He had his face hidden behind a menu. Only Bruce had caught him staring directly upon Bella. He raised his brows in disbelief. This guy had some nerve.

After the waiter walks away, Bella grins mischievously.

"Do you need to call your butler?"

Bruce turns his attention away from what was straight ahead and back onto her.

"And why would I need to?"

"To have your steak cut of course. I'm not cutting it."

"Ouch… are you always this…"

"This…?" She flutters her eyes innocently.

He shakes his head.

"I suppose I could ask the waiter to cut this for me."

Bella presses her lips together trying to keep from busting.

"I could wave him over if you like." She taunts.

"I can see why it's been awhile."  
"Why what's been awhile."

"Since you've had a date…"

Bella narrows her eyes a bit as she chews back on a piece of broccoli.

"Now how would you know that?"

"Your friends told me."  
"They what?!"

He chuckles as he cuts a piece of his steak and places it in his mouth. Once he chews and swallows he drinks some of his beer.

"They're so dead."

"You should be nicer when on a date. Perhaps I could offer some advice?"

"I'll keep that in mind the next date I go on."

"Good to know, hope I earn that next one."

Bella looks towards him somewhat taken back.

"Wait, don't tell me you actually enjoy this torture."  
"A little bit…" He admits.

He sighs though as the man kept his eyes glued to Bella.

"So why don't you tell me more about your ex?"

She looks to Bruce oddly.

"I thought men hated it when women did that."

"Some men do yes." He admits.

"However, I'm rather interested in what went wrong exactly."

"Hm, so you want honesty?"

"It'd be preferable yes." Bruce states in return and wipes his mouth.

"It was exciting, heated, and fun. I even thought I loved him there for a while, he was all I could think about. Time however, proved otherwise. The relationship became toxic. I began to see not only him, but myself in a different light. I kept making excuses for how bad things were going and for him even. That wasn't helping matters or changing the issue. Let's just say he was one of those types where it was hard to breathe around. He was always right there and breathing down my neck. That's not an exaggeration either. It was unsettling how he began to watch and question my every move. Before long I realized he was controlling my life and the choices I made. I decided the relationship was taking somewhat an unhealthy spin and broke it off."

"How many years ago was this?"

Bella shrugs.

"About four or so."  
"So he was the last date you had."  
"Now don't go rubbing it in. It was by choice not because I didn't have offers."  
"I don't doubt that for a second and believe me that's not why I'm asking."

"Um ok…"  
"How old are you?"

"Easy now Bruce you're starting to make me feel as though I'm in an interrogation room, rather than on a date."

"I do apologize…"

"Do you always talk so…"  
"So…?"

"Nevermind I'm 23. And you're like 50 right?"

He grins.

"Try 30."

"Darn I was close! So you were 7 when I was just a baby, shame on you Bruce!"

He softly chuckles, but looked distracted. She looks to Bruce in wonder as he wipes his mouth again.

"Please excuse me."

"Um sure…"

He nods and scoots out of his chair. Bruce walks directly up to the table her ex was hiding at. He yanks the menu from his hand.

"Was there something you needed?"

Jake rolls his eyes.

"Yeah stay away from my girl."

Bruce raises his brows.

"I think you should leave, while you still have your dignity and before she takes notice you're even here."

"I'm not going anywhere buddy. I'm staying right here."

"If I have to tell you again…" Bruce says and Jake hops up.

The massive men eyed one another. Jake was first to make his move. He shoved Bruce back.

"Just stay away from her. I mean it I don't care who you are."

Bruce shakes his head.

"That's up to her to decide, not you."

Bella turns back hearing the commotion behind her and her jaw dropped.  
"Jake?!"

She gasps back as he pops Bruce across the face.

"JAKE! STOP IT!"

She jumps out of her chair just as Bruce returns the blow. Bella's floored as Bruce literally drags Jake out of the restaurant. He promptly kicks him out and has the staff make certain he leaves the premises. Once Bruce turned to face her, Bella had this look of total embarrassment to her face. She covered her mouth and shook her head.

"I'm so sorry I…" She takes in a breath.

"Why didn't you tell me he was here?"

"It seemed like he'd put you through enough. I apologize I had hoped to get him to leave peacefully."

"Jake? Peacefully? I don't think those two words have ever been used together. I just can't believe this… this is a new low even for him!"

"Is everything alright?" The host inquires as he makes his way over.

"Yes it's just fine." Bruce says seating Bella down again.

"Bruce I understand if you don't want to do this now…"  
"Nonsense, not the first angry ex I've dealt with."

Bella rather wrinkles her nose at this.

"OH I can only imagine."

He raises his brows at her comment. Neither of them says another word on the matter as they finish their food. Still Bella had more than a few choice of words for Jake when she got back. She was furious that he'd even have the audacity to pull such a stunt.

After they finish their meal Bruce gazes upon her.  
"Would you like to dance?"

"You did see me dance at your event not that long ago right?"

"Actually, yes."

"So you realize I can't dance like whatsoever?"

"It looked to me as though you just had a bad partner."  
He comes to his feet and offers his hand. As soon as they hit the floor he twirls her around, and then brings her back towards him.

"Just follow my lead."

Bella felt herself blushing. He placed his hand along the slope of her back as they danced. He nods and spins her around once more.

"See a natural…"

She half laughs.

"And you're a dirty lair."

He grins showing his pearly whites.

"I'm no such thing." He says behind laughter.

"Oh I'm sure you're as honest as they come."

"Hmmm…"

The squealing started and they both turned to see a small group of women. They were heading right for Bruce. Yet again, as they approached they were very hands on and asking for the next dance. Bruce started to explain about how he was on an actual date. However, Bella simply shook her head. She'd foreseen this coming as to why she'd turned down his advances. She nodded on conclusion and went and grabbed her purse. Bella walked out of the restaurant scolding herself for being such an idiot. She couldn't believe she agreed to this date. Her face was red from blushing and she quickly hailed a cab.

Bruce knocked down one of the women as he tried to get to Bella. She landed right on her rear. They all looked to him in shock. He sighs once he truly realized what he'd done. He hunkers down and offers her a hand. He then apologizes profusely and makes certain she's alright. Afterword he rushed on outside just in time to see Bella get into the cab and leave.

"Dammit…" He uttered and threw his hands about the air in defeat.

* * *

Bella bangs irately on Jake and Jervis's door. Jervis answers with bloodshot eyes. His hair was a mess even more than usual.

"Jer?" She whispered in wonder.

"Are you alright?"

He gives a simple nod and steps aside letting her in. Jake was on his bed tossing a baseball in the air.

"Don't you EVER pull that shit again Jacob Black!"

Jervis perks up at this as she points upon Jake madly. Jake sighs and continues to toss his ball in the air. He doesn't even comment.

"DAMMIT JAKE!"

She reaches over and grabs his ball she chunks it at his playboy poster on the wall.

"You are such a JERK! I can't believe you followed me!"

He continues to ignore her and his arms go about his chest as he stares at the ceiling.

"I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"What the fuck do you want from me Bella?!"

She half laughs, not able to believe how he was acting.  
"Oh that's rich! Me? What do I WANT FROM YOU?!"  
He nods.

"Well ditto! What is it you want from me you psycho?!"

Jake hops up stands hip to hip next to her. He roughly kisses her and has his hand on her ass. Bella promptly shoves him back onto his bed.

"I want you back dammit! Can't you just give me another chance?!"

"Not happening and if you ever touch me like that again I'll have your balls in a vice! AND NO MORE STALKING ME!"

"I wasn't stalking you! I was merely watching out for you, like I always do!"

"Well I don't want you to! I never did. So knock it off. Find yourself a hobby."  
"You know what? The hell with you Bella Gordon! I don't even know why I keep pining for you! The more I look at you, the more I realize, that you're not even all that hot! I could do far better and I HAVE! Do you have any clue how many women throw themselves at me constantly?!"

"Wow, way to be humble Jake."

"Seriously, look at yourself! You barely a handful if that and you're a bean pole!" Which wasn't exactly true and he knew it. Bella had somewhat of an athletic build and she had grown over the years. Bella filled out a C cup nicely. She had a very sexy body and every man noticed Bella right off the bat.

Bella nods.  
"Anything else you want to get off your chest, to make you feel better Jake?"

"Actually yeah, I slept with Leah."

"So… what's that have to do with me? Why would I care who you fuck?"  
"While we were together…"

Bella looked as though he'd slapped her.

"Come on Bella you were always busy either at the gym, work, school you hardly even made time for us. When you did it was just eh… I get that you were a virgin. But damn Bella… I thought things would pick up a bit after we took care of that. So I broke it off with her out of guilt and…"

"Wait you were screwing Leah before we even had sex the first time? Is that what you're telling me? You were cheating on me the entire time?!"

Jake nods shamefully.

"Are you done?" Bella says with a quivery voice and tears in her eyes.

He nods as he rises back up from the bed.

"Good, now don't you ever talk to me again."

She turns her back to him and he places a hand on her shoulder.  
"Bella…" He says with an apologetic tone realizing what he'd truly done.

She swiftly turns around and knees him in the groin. He drops down to his knees and grabs his package.

"The fuck with you Jake, you wanted to hurt me well congratulations, but all you did was prove what a dick you truly are. You just gave me all the clarification I needed. Oh and by the way our sex life tampered off because the last few times we had sex. I FELT NOTHING ASSHOLE! BUT I NEVER ONCE CHEATED ON YOU! AT LEAST I WAS KIND ENOUGH TO DUMP YOU! You just erased yourself from my life period. Goodnight Black."

Once Bella leaves the room, Jervis looks over to him.

"You think me the fool? Lizzy didn't deserve that. And you never deserved her! She's perfect and you know it. That's why you can't move on. You only said those things because you know she'll never take you back. Now you just ran her out of your life. She'll never trust you again."  
"Screw you Jervis." Jake groans out in pain as he was still holding his balls.

* * *

Bella groans out to hear a knock at the door. She opens her eyes and see's she was asleep by the refrigerator door with it still open. She'd slept walked yet again. Megan had stayed the night with her boyfriend last night. Bella had installed a bunch of locks on her door praying that'd keep her from going out at night during her episodes. They knocked again and Bella shut the door to the fridge. She tiredly rose to her feet and grabbed her robe. She peered out to see a man with a dozen red roses and a six pack of beer. In fact it was the same beer she and Bruce drank last night.

She signed for the flowers and beer. She took the card from the flowers.

_Bella,_

_I truly regret the turn of events… Do consider allowing me to make up for it…_

_Cordially yours, _

_Bruce_

"Cordially yours, Bruce…" She mocks and sighs as she looks to the flowers.

Bella sits them down on the table. She sits down and merely stares at them. Bella pries herself away from the roses and places the beer in the fridge. She goes for her usual morning jog then to her usual classes.

Part of her wanted to give him another chance. The other told her to run for the hills and never look back. She grimaced in memory of Jake's confession. Truth of the matter was Bella was afraid of getting hurt. That's why she was never good with any committing relationship. That's why she'd been pushing any man that showed interest away. She merely focused on finishing school, working out, and her part time job at the library. She purposely made certain she hadn't the time.

After school, she decided to go find a new gym. Somewhere she could keep her mind off everything else. Somewhere she could distract herself from any thoughts pertaining to ANY man! Especially, Bruce Wayne... That's exactly what she did for two weeks. She kept herself so busy that when she'd come home she passed out. She never replied back to Bruce's invitation. However, Megan and Casey were growing more and more concerned. Bella's nightmares were getting worse. Megan constantly had to keep Bella from leaving the apartment, during one of her sleepwalking spells.

To add to everything else, Bella was dealing with Jervis's zone periods which were also getting worse within time. He'd called her Alice on a number of occasions now. His zone outs seemed to last even longer as of late.

Bruce had grown quite disappointed, that he hadn't heard back from Bella. He too, began to keep himself busy. Batman had plenty to do as of late. Crime in Gotham was getting worse so were the gangs. It had died down for a while, but Batman had a feeling there was a new boss in town, one that was keeping a low profile. Someone had to be running the show. He'd seen Bella off and on from a distance. The urge to say hi or talk to her was heavy. Yet, he kept his distance and merely admired from afar. He didn't wish to push his luck or stress her out more than he had already. Nevertheless, he felt they had a connection. All the more reason he had truly wished to hear from her.

Bella was halfway through her homework. She hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep. Megan was at her boyfriend's. Bella woke to find herself in an alleyway. Yet again she was in nothing, but her PJ's a light pink tank top and shorts to match. Her heart sank though as she saw three men standing before her. One of them was unzipping his pants. Bella reacted quickly and shoved her body up against them knocking them off their game enough to take off running. They chased after her as she ran as fast as she could. Bella threw down a few trashcans on the way hoping to deter them. She hurriedly found a payphone. She knew Megan was at her boyfriends and Casey was at work. Bella called Jervis. Her heart raced as she could hear the men calling to her as they looked for her.

She had to dial as a collect call and prayed Jervis accepted the charges.

"It's Lizzy Jer please I need you…"

The message cut off before she could finish and the call went through. Jer picked up the phone. She took in a breath of relief, but the guys had spotted her and were coming right for her. They looked to be old followers of Joker's.

"Lizzy?!"

"Jer please I'm on 27th street with no way to get back I'm being chased… Can you…."

Bella screams out and Jervis's eyes widen on the other end.

"LIZZY!"

Jake heard this as well and looked up from his bed.

"IS that Bella?"

"LIZZY!" Jer shouted out in panic.

He hurriedly got dressed as the line went dead. He took off and hailed a cab. Jervis panicked the entire way.

"GET OFF ME!" Bella pushed one of the guys back.

One of them took out a switchblade.

"Easy now… We just want a little piece. If you're a good girl we'll let you live."

They came at her with the blade. Bella quickly dodged she spun around and took the palm of her hand to the guy's throat. He gasped back trying to catch his breath. Bella came down and got kicked in the face as she reached for the blade. She rolled over and covered herself protectively. They continued to kick her. Bella crawled about the pavement. She grabbed the blade and they stepped down on her hand. Bella screeched out as they put their entire weight down on her hand. She managed to twirl her body around and knocked them down. They struggled for the knife. Bella got rolled around and pinned down. The knife was just inches away from her throat. Tears streamed down her face. A flashlight shined on them just as she was socked in the face.

"GET THE FUCK OFF HER!" A gun fired off into the air.

The guys took off running. Bella rolled back over.

"Jer?"

"You're gonna be ok now. I got you Lizzy."

He scoops her up. She cries into his chest getting blood all over his favorite green trench coat.

"Shh…" He placed her in the cab and took her back.

"Jesus!" Jake hopped up as Jervis brought her inside.

"What the fuck happened?!"

Jervis wiped his eyes clean with the sleeves of his jacket.

"Just shut up and help me!" He said, but in a pleading voice.

For once they didn't argue. Overwhelming guilt came over Jake at the last things he'd said to her. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Bella babe…" He uttered with a sunken heart.

"Just stop talking!" Jervis was literally crying as he cared for her.

"Just help me that's all I need from you." Jervis wipes his eyes again.

His hands were shaking all over.

"Lizzy… I got to clean you up ok. I promise I won't look."

Jake hurries to his closet and grabs her some clean clothes.

"SHIT!" Bella coughs blood up on Jervis's bed.

"Avert your eyes!" Jervis demands as he hurriedly strips Bella down.

He does his best to clean her up respectfully, though he couldn't help, but to catch bits and pieces of her. He grew angry with himself for his attraction. He fought the hard on that was developing. He bit down on his cheek as if to punish himself for his cruel thoughts. Jervis tasted blood in his mouth as he did this. He'd never hurt her like that. Jervis wanted to take her away from all this. Somewhere far away where they'd never be found again. Where NO ONE would ever harm his Lizzy again! The tears came down harder as she cried into his pillow.

"I'm so sorry Lizzy."

The boys got her taken care off and she slept in Jake's bed. Jervis stripped his sheets off and was changed them out. Both boys stared upon Bella with the same look of misery.

"Did they…?" Jake hints.

Jervis shakes his head as his entire body continued to shake. Jake nods in relief.

"Maybe we should call the police."

"She asked me not to. Lizzy doesn't want to go to the hospital or want her uncle to know."

"Dammit." Jake hissed.

"I will take care of her." Jervis says assuredly.

"No one will ever hurt her again."

Jake says nothing to this. He merely decides to let it go. Jake puts on his jacket and grabs his keys.

"I'm going to get her a few things from the store. Do you need anything?"

Jervis shakes his head. Jake rolls his eyes. Jervis was doing that zone out thing again.

"Whatever…"

Once Jake leaves Jervis comes to his feet. He just stands there for a few moments. He then makes his way over to the bed. He pulls back the covers and picks Bella up.

"I got you Alice… No one will ever hurt you again."

* * *

Jake throws down his keys and the bag as he enters the dorm. He rears back and looks around.

"Jervis?"

He sighs seeing that neither was in here. Decidedly, he went to Megan and Bella's room. They were nowhere to be found though.

"Did he take her to the hospital after all?" Jake uttered to himself.

He called around to the hospitals and no one had any information. The next day the girls knocked on his door wondering where Bella was. Still no sign of either… Jake called to her uncle to see if maybe she'd gone home. They hadn't seen her. Three days had gone by… No one had heard from Jervis or Bella.

* * *

"Who do you work for?!" Batman roared as he held the thug up by his throat.

Before the thug could even answer he was shot in the head. Batman whipped around and began to chase the shooter. He chased them throughout the outskirts of Gotham. A van squealed past and they grabbed the shooter and took off.

"Damn…" Batman hops down and turns to see the batsignal again.

He quickly heads that way.

"Commissioner?"

Jim looked as if he hadn't slept in days. He sighed as he stepped into the light.

"Batman…" He said with a nod.

"What is it?"

"I'm afraid this one's personal."

"Personal?"

"It's my niece. She's missing. Her name is Isabella Marie Gordon. Her original name was Swan. She's been missing for a little over three days now."

The man behind the mask froze. He swallowed back and kept his own emotions at bay.

"Where was she seen last?"

"The college from what I understand. She's not the only one missing. Her friend Jervis Tetch has come up missing as well around the same time. Her friends haven't a clue where she could be." Gordon sighs as if something else had him bothered.

"IS there something else?"

He clears his throat.

"Her ex told me that she was jumped just a few days ago. These guys did a real number on her. This Jake kid said they beat the living shit out of her. She'd had some sort of sleep walking spell ended up on the wrong side of town. She hadn't had those in a few years now as far as I know. She used to have them as child. A little as a teenager, but they eventually came to a stop throughout the years. It was brought on by the trauma of seeing her parent's death."

Batman narrows his eyes.

"My wife's brother shot his wife them himself. Bella saw the entire thing. She swears even to this day that this man dressed like some sort of scarecrow made him do it somehow. But there was never any proof. It was jotted down and still is as a murder suicide."

Batman felt ill as Gordon told the story.

"She's the closest thing I got to a daughter. I want my little girl back. Now I don't care how you have to do it. Just find a way… I can't lose her Batman and Lord knows she's been through enough."

"I'll see what I can do."

Gordon nods.

"Thank you Batman."

Batman nods in return and vanishes. Once he gets to the cave he rips off his cowl and throws it down.

What good was Batman, if he couldn't even protect the one girl he'd grown feelings for? He growled in thought.


	4. Face Palm

Chapter 4

_**I do not own DC Universe or Twilight. Please read then leave your review. (I got my computer back from Geek Squad only to have to send it out again! Lost everything again! I'm about to scream. Now they have to fix it for free everything cause they jacked up. IN MISERY lol.)**_

"Come on now lad bring her on in." His uncle Dumfrey says and Jervis carries Bella inside.

"Oh wow…" His other uncle Deever hurriedly showed Jervis the way.

"You're certain no one can find us here?"

Both his uncle's smile

"It'll be alright we'll help get her all better Hatter!"

"That we will and no one will ever find us here!"

That was his nickname his uncle's had given him. When they took him in they supported his enthusiasm with Wonderland and found it suiting considering his sense of fashion. He looks to his uncles oddly as they slide open an old sewer door.

"You want me to take my beautiful Alice into a sewer?"

They both chuckle.

"No, no…"  
"Yeah, yeah you'll see!"

Jervis sighed and carefully held Bella close to his chest. He climbed down the ladder and waited for his uncles. They made their way down and began to lead the way. Bella whimpered against his chest. He pecked her on the forehead and held her tighter. His uncles came to some sort of cast iron gate. They grinned ear to ear.

"Are you ready?"

Jervis nodded, but hadn't a clue what was going on. His uncle's opened the iron gate. behind this gate was a long tunnel. A tunnel that gradually became smaller as they made their way down. They had to duck down and enter crawl through another area to get to where they were going. Jervis did his best to keep Bella huddled against him. This tunnel led to a massive room.

Once Jervis stepped inside he was gone. He just stood there in complete and utter awe.

He shut his eyes and a single tear ran down his cheek.

"We're home Alice…"  
That smile came about his face.

"We're finally home."

His uncles each put a hand upon his shoulders.

"We were going to wait until you graduated to show you this, but after you told us about the girl and you're situation. We understood. You two will be safe here. You have our word Hatter. We love you!"

"Yes we love you very much!"

Jervis smiles.

"Thank you so very much."

"Anything for you Hatter!"

* * *

Batman leaned back in his seat. He looked to the items he'd gathered from Jervis and Bella's dorm rooms. He had to sneak in at night as Batman, which wasn't easy with both roommates currently sleeping in the rooms. He rests his hand on his fisted hand. He stared at the items until they seemed to blur together. He had their pills prescribed by Dr. Crane and their journals as well. Though he was having an inner battle on that one. He ran his fingers along the brown leather one that was Bella's. He knew this could very well be the key to finding her. He hated intruding on her privacy like this, but felt he had no choice. He had nothing else to go on. There were no other clues as to where she could possibly be.

He take in a breath and starts on Bella's journal first.

_**Very first entry…**_

_ So I'm told it helps to keep a journal? That's what Dr. Crane says. He told me to write something anything. Well this should count. Right?_

_I mean how do I even start? Dear Diary… or just date it and go on or just jot whatever down. I'm not so sure I can do this. _

Bruce narrows his eyes. Alfred came in with a silver platter. He had a sandwich, chips, and tea. Bruce however, waved him off.

"Aren't you hungry sir?"

"No Alfred. I'm very busy at the moment."

"Hmmm… Why don't I just sit it down? Perhaps you will make your way to it eventually."

Bruce looks up from Bella's journal.

"I don't want it Alfred."

Alfred nods, but leaves the platter on a table beside Bruce. Bruce sighs agitatedly. He looks back to Bella's journal.

_**Second attempt…**_

_ Ok so, Dr. Crane says my last entry wasn't acceptable. That I have to put something anything about my day or thoughts in general. It's meant to be an aid in helping me with discovering who I am or something like that. _

_ So who is Bella Gordon? _

_ I'm 19. Just started my first year in college, I'm hoping to earn my bachelors in criminal justice. I'm currently working for the library part time while I'm going to school. My aunt and uncle adopted me when I was 8 and they became my legal guardians. My biological parents were Renee and Charlie Swan. My boyfriend is Jacob Black. My friends are Jervis, Megan and Casey. Jervis I suppose you could say is my best friend. He tends to get me more than others ever did and I get him. He's got some issues, but then again who doesn't._

_ Hope this counts…not good with these sorts of things…never have been._

Batman flipped through a few more pages noticing it stayed short and sweet until a few weeks later.

_ I dreamt about them again. Sometimes it's like this vortex is ripping right through my mind. The images won't go away. At times I can handle it others I feel as though I can't breathe. I feel like I'm drowning. Then there are times I want to run. But where do I run? You can't run. It follows you everywhere. The sound… that dreadful sound. BANG BANG! Just two shots. That was it. Those two shots… took my world away. Why can't I see the man's face? Why can't I see why?! Why doesn't anyone believe me?! I know what I saw. But they say… I was too young. How could I know what truly took place? To this day though I know! That man! He made my father do this! My father loved my mother he'd never hurt her! None of this makes sense._

_ I keep telling myself. That one day my parents well have justice! I will do whatever it takes to clear my father's name. To prove this was some sort of set up. That the men I saw were real! Murder Suicide?! NOOO! Dammit! I take this to my grave! I will prove my father's innocence! I will not allow his name to be tarnished! _

_ I suppose it's time to take my pills… But I don't like the way they make me feel. Dr. Crane says they will help with my anxieties. At times I feel it only gets worse. I know Dr. Crane means well. I mean I honestly don't know what I'd do without him. He's wonderful. I just don't care for the pills he's prescribed._

Bruce lifts his eyes towards the pills again. That's when he noticed that not only were Dr. Crane's name on both bottles, but they both had the same label of prescription. He reached over and opened Bella's bottle. He took in a whiff. His eyes widened a bit at the scent. It was rather potent. He looked up the name and saw they were supposed to be some sort of pills for hallucinations, to prevent them…

Bruce went back to her journal and skipped on to a year later.

_Today was a good day. I managed to get my morning jog, workout session, homework, and everything done. I even had time to watch a movie, with Jervis before he went on to his dorm. _

_ Master Itou wishes for me to test for my brown belt this weekend. I'm just not sure I'm ready. That and well not sure how he's going to feel about that, when I tell him I'm dropping out. I'd like to finish I've put a lot of years into this, but I just can't afford it with my expenses and Jim and Sara can barely make ends meet as it is. Perhaps, one day I will go back and finish. I'd like to one day earn my black belt. For now I need to stay focused on my studies. I still got the gym it's not near as expensive. _

Batman pulled down his cowl and rubbed his weary face in thought. He hadn't a clue she had ever taken martial arts. He wondered what she'd been trained in. He looked up the name Itou and connected one of them to be associated with a Ju-jitsu place.

He flipped on towards the last couple months.

_ Got in another argument with the Commissioner. Once again it was about the vigilante. We seem to have different viewpoints on this. I can't express to him enough that Batman doesn't work for Gotham's police departments. Therefore, why should he have to abide by their rules and wishes? I mean seriously the guy is doing Gotham a favor. Crime has dropped significantly. Criminals are afraid to even be seen on the streets at night. Word of "the bat" has been getting out over the years. I've never personally met the guy. But I've heard stories and seen the articles, if anything this man to admire. He gives others hope. Something Gotham used to lack in greatly. I find him very courageous in what he does. And admittedly, he's is rather hot. Not that I've seen him in person, photos in general._

Bruce clears his throat and lifts his head up for a moment. He takes in a breath and swallows back. He looks back to the journal.

_Everyone wants to know the one question though. Who is he? Who's the man behind the mask? I can't lie… I too find myself curious. I say leave the man alone. He has his reasons and he's not causing anyone harm. Why unmask him? So he'd just disappear? Is that what we really want? _

_ Jervis thinks I take this Batman thing too seriously. I don't know… maybe I do. But something about this guy only makes me push that much harder in my own goals. Knowing he's out there somewhere busting his ass as well. He's not getting any sort of royalties from it. No one asked him to do it. He's just out there doing what needs to be done. So I say kudos! I stand behind Batman 100 percent. I only wish I was just as brave and honorable as he._

"You are…" Bruce whispers to himself.

He shuts his eyes for a moment. He didn't expect that at all.

"Where are you Bella?"

He utters in misery and keeps flipping through the journal. He stops with widen eyes at a certain entry.

_ Got everything done was ready for a weekend of studying. Only Casey decided it'd be a good idea to set me up on a blind double date. She says their twins. Ugh… that's not the worst part. The date, I'm sure I could survive. No, it's who's holding this stupid event. Ugh, could this guy beg for more attention? Seriously, like what's with him? I've never even met the guy and I already can't stand him! He throws his money around like some sort of pompous horse's ass. Like he thinks that's what fixes everything! Just throw some money at it! It'll fix itself! Then this! Something I swore to myself, I'd never take part in. Now I find myself breaking that self-vow to please my friend. Who's just dying to go… That and she thinks Bruce Wayne is oh so dreamy. Yeah well I'm sure in person he's got a fat head, acne scars, a horrible foul breath… ok ok I know that's pushing it, but seriously. Its guys like him that get under my skin. _

_This whole look at me look at me thing. It's unsettling and causes me to throw up in my mouth. And these women they just hang all over him! I've seen this guy on the news in and in the papers, always some ditzy women hanging over his shoulder._

"_OH BRUCE! Please take us to your yacht and could I have a grand?!"_

"_Sure baby whatever you want! Pfft a grand that's nothing!"_

_ Ok I honestly haven't a clue how the guy really talks. Still…_

_ GRRRR why did I even agree to this! I don't even want to go. I'd much rather stay in my PJ's and work on my studies and eat some ice cream or have a beer. Hell I'd rather gnaw on glass than go to this stupid thing. All I can hope for is that the off chances of me actually seeing the guy are slim. I'm sure he'll be in his quarters being thoroughly entertained with whoever his pick of the night is. I suppose I'll merely endure it. This is just so far out of my realm._

Bruce exhales and simply stares at the entry for a moment. He daringly decides to skip on to the day after. Curious as to her first impression of him.

_Could last night go any worse? My date as I expected was nothing more than a joke. Not only that, but naturally I pull a "Bella" and make a total ass of myself. After being humiliated by a few choices of words George had to say about my apparent too small in the T and A department of my body. I upset my friend Casey, by publically embarrassing her at the Wayne ball. Yeah like that joker's got a pair. From what I've seen on the news he's Gotham's doorknob everyone gets a turn! She had to stop me from reconstructing George's face. Too bad… Such a pretty face he had… Or so he thought anyhow._

_ Things got better from there! I met the famous Bruce Wayne! That's right. Yep… He even talks like all proper and posh. Oh it gets even better! The guy has a freaking butler! I've never met anyone with their own butler!_

_ The only thing I really took from last night…? Even I can't deny that the guy is drop dead gorgeous. OK so there I admitted it. I suppose I can get why women swoon to him like a bunch of vultures after the last scrap of meat on the road. Still, just not my cup of tea. The guy knows how others perceive him so highly and nothing is less appealing to me. If only he knew nearly every guests there was simply using him. So do these women. It's rather sad when you think on it. It's bad enough he lost his parents at such a young age. Guess that's the one thing we have in common. Without realizing though Bruce Wayne well… he's setting himself up for a lifetime of loneliness in the end. He's only going to get hurt. So many of these people that follow him around like lost puppies, they're so fake._

_So Bruce Wayne… smoking hot guy he flashes those brilliant whites of his, but his cockiness alone is a bit of a buzz kill for me. The way he carries himself... How he'd send his butler to go do something for him! Like he couldn't go do it himself have the older man do it. I wanted to say something along the lines of "Well Bruce you've got two feet! Go get it yourself! And while you're heading that way do take the silver spoon from your ass and have it cleaned. It's getting pretty caked with shit!" _

Bruce chuckles out loud as he reads this. He couldn't believe just how much this girl hated him. He shook his head in thought and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was certainly something he wasn't used to. Bruce was damn near scared to read about their date! He bravely reads the rest of the entry.

_Then there's all the ridiculous material possessions this guy has. The only thing I can say about Bruce Wayne is that he's known to donate greatly to those in need. That always has my respect. Though on the same hand… doing so more discreetly has always been the way to go. An act of kindness can go a long ways, but even more so when you're not looking for any sort of recognition. You're just doing it to do it. Now that's the kind that's truly hard to find._

Bruce sits the journal down for a moment. He rolls his head around. Not sure how much more of Bella's thoughts he could take. Then again he had to hurry and get through this if he had any hopes of finding her. He was getting nowhere at the moment. Bruce forces himself to stretch about. He picks the journal back up as though it were hot lava now. He flips through a few more pages…

_I met him… _

_ Now I'm going to sound like some sort of cheesy, ridiculous fangirl. The kind I can't stand ironically enough. What's wrong with me? Seriously? I go from idolizing the guy to having the hots for him too? Of course I knew it was always there, but it was easier to keep at bay. _

_ The damn guy saves me and I become one of "them." I just honestly never expected to see him in person. I'd never seen someone fight with such precision before. Sure I'd heard stories, but hearing and seeing are two different things entirely. He kicked those guy's asses and I couldn't look away. I was simply mesmerized. It was as if watching some sort of action packed martial arts movie or something. _

_ I finally get the man alone and I become dumb. I've never felt so foolish in my entire life. I just stood there running a finger long the bat symbol on his chest. I just couldn't believe he was standing right there before me. I always had a million questions to ask him. Not a single one came out. Last thing he needs is some woman interrogating him to death. He's got enough on his plate I'm sure. I can't even imagine walking in this man's shoes or should I say boots. I just hope he didn't catch how truly preposterous I was acting. Then again, he's probably used to women acting rather ignorant around him. To think I'm going to be a police officer myself soon. I simply can't be acting like that it's unprofessional, senseless, and complete nonsense. Next time I see Batman I'm going to make certain have my damn head on straight. At least I hope to…_

_ Ok enough of that rambling rant… _

_ There are some concerns about my friend Jervis. He's getting worse. I'm not even sure what to think anymore or how to help. How do you help someone like Jervis? His way of dealing with things is to escape to another place. One of fictional existence. A child's book or so I thought. I was just never truly aware of how into "Alice" my friend is. _

_ We had a few drinks with Jake tonight. Being the gentleman he always is, Jer walked me to my dorm. We were both pretty drunk. Still, I find myself even at the moment, I write this a bit creeped out. He not only tried to kiss me, but he called me Alice… The worst part. My friend had a hard on from hell and was pressing it right up against my damn pelvis. I'd never truly wanted to hit Jer ever. It took all my will not to. I was mortified. I'm doing my best to remind myself it's not his fault. He doesn't think like others and he can't help the illusions or whatever it is he's having. I've studied these sorts of things in my psychology classes. Jervis's case just seems to be getting somewhat more severe. It's his way of escaping. When he gets too stressed out or can't handle something he'll merely do what I refer to as zoning out. It's difficult to even look upon him now. I'm trying my best. I know he didn't mean it. He even apologized and looked thoroughly embarrassed. Maybe, I need to do some more homework on this and see what I can come up with. Something needs to be done before things get out of hand. I'd never turn my back to Jer he's my best friend. I just need to figure it all out._

Bruce tapped his fingers along this particular page. He began to jot down some of his own notes on some of the things he'd read. Things he thought might be important. He caught himself reading through it once more. He was beginning to see that Bella absolutely hated Bruce Wayne, but seemed quite fond of Batman. This toyed with his mind. He wasn't certain what to think or make of it. Though he couldn't help, but to be very flattered on how she perceived Batman. He just wished he knew how to get her to feel something for Bruce as well, besides hatred.

_The nightmares are back. They're unrelenting! I just keep seeing it over and over and over! BANG, BANG! I can't breathe. I wake up in sweats. My father's face haunts me. I feel his disappointment. Why haven't you proved our innocence yet Bells?! What have you been doing all these years? Save the Swan name dammit Bells! His voice it carries over like he's right there._

_ I'm so fucking tired. All I want to do is sleep. Yet I fear to. My body constantly aches now. Dr. Crane says I need a higher dosage in my pills. I hate the way I feel though when I'm on them. My body feels weird. He swears they help… I don't feel they do. _

_ That and I sleepwalked again. I haven't done that in years. I woke up in the middle of the highway in downtown Gotham. I don't even know how I got there! I feel like I'm losing it and big time. My grades are suffering. It's a constant struggle to keep above a C now. Something I'm not used to I always get straight A's. _

_That and honestly not sure how much longer I can deal with Jervis and his zone outs… they're getting worse. His Wonderland fetish is getting out of hand as time progresses. That and well Bruce Wayne just happened to be the one to find me. I never dreamed I'd be so happy to see that man. I damn near hugged him I was so grateful. He got me home safely. So yes there are some redeeming qualities in the man. Though naturally, he had to give me a hard time, rest assured I gave him one in return. If there's one thing I can say about Bruce. That I hadn't learned until recently… He can take a joke at his own expense. Something I found rather refreshing. Even if I did catch him staring at my breasts the entire way back!_

Bruce chokes back a bit. He had hoped she hadn't taken notice!

_ Nevertheless, if it wasn't for him there's no telling what would have happened. I suppose I owe him one… I'd just never let him know that. He's got a big enough ego… Hopefully, one day I can return the favor._

He took in a breath on this and continued reading torturously.

_Where do I even begin? It's been one hell of a day. For starters I'm sick as a dog. I'm sure it has to do with the other night's episode. My entire body hurts and my head is swimming. I had another session yesterday with Dr. Crane. I told him about what happened. I could tell he thought it was stress related._

_ I suppose I have no choice, but to keep going until this thing… whatever it is gets cleared up. I just don't understand. Why now? I had plans to stop my sessions or at least that's what my friend Casey says. That's another thing… I seem to be forgetting things lately. I honestly don't remember saying I was going to quit. I just know I can't until this gets cleared up. Last thing I need is something like this coming up when I'm on the job. I can't have that. I've worked too hard to get this far. It's a concern, naturally. Lately, I feel like a freak. I feel like there is something wrong with me. I'm not like other people. I've a different way of thinking and these episodes aren't helping me feel any more normal, that's for certain. I just pray Dr. Crane can help me push past this. I really need his help. _

_I fell today and hardcore. I was jogging and passed out. Jer says I'm pushing myself too hard. I told him it's just because I was sick and it was. I've been doing the same thing for years and have been fine. My life can be somewhat exhausting at times, but it's manageable. I know it was just because I felt like crap. My body rather gave out on me. _

_ Well evidently Jer was watching after me. I was having some sort of night terror and Jake entered the room. Apparently, he saw something that wasn't really happening. From his few point he thought Jer was forcing himself on me. He said I was screaming and Jer had me pinned down on the bed. The boys got in a big fight. I wasn't sure what to think. All I knew was that Jer would never do something like that. He wouldn't hurt me. From what I gathered Jer was trying to wake me up. Jake came in and had the wrong idea. So my freakishness is now affecting my friends? Because of my night terrors Jervis ended up with a busted lip and to top things off Bruce Wayne just happened to be at the school with the dean. Why? The hell if I know, but he was there anyhow. _

_ Yeah well I'm not even sure how. I never dreamed I would, but I ended up agreeing to a date. WHY? I know I'm stupid. I'm a glutton for punishment. To think he still wanted that date even after I left him a nice shiner. What's with this guy?_

He took a quick break and decidedly ate his food. Part of him was afraid to read about the date. That and he was beginning to feel incredibly guilty about reading all this private stuff.

Once Bruce was done he grumbled to himself. Yet again he picks up the journal whilst wipping his mouth clean with a napkin.

_ Dammit Bruce!_

Shit.. Bruce thinks as he reads the first line. He half chuckles in damn near despair.

_ Dammit, dammit, dammit! Why did I have to agree to go on this stupid date! This is exactly why I don't date! I don't want any part of this! I knew what I was getting myself into. I couldn't have been more right. What pisses me off the most?_

_ I had a good time…_

_ Yeah that's right Bella Gordon you idiot! You set yourself up. You can be mad at Bruce all you want, but you knew damn well what was going to happen. You should have just stuck to your studies and stayed in your PJ's and told Bruce Wayne to go play five knuckle shuffle or go find some other bimbo to entertain._

_ Why do I do these things to myself? _

_ He was charming, respectable, and even fun. I was terrible, rude, and put that man through living hell. What can I say it's like this engrained defense mechanism? Oh shit Bella you're having fun, you find this guy attractive and he was like damn near perfect on this date. The problem? He's fucking Bruce Wayne. The reminder of that will always be there. I'm not so sure I can stomach the life he has to offer. The screaming women were a terrific reminder of what exactly I was getting myself into. Yeah that's so not for me! Bruce and I couldn't be more different. We come from different worlds. We have different viewpoints of the world. However, I can say I have a newfound respect for the billionaire playboy. He's not so bad on a personal level. In fact if he wasn't Bruce Wayne… I'd have given him another shot. That's how great the date went. I just can't do it though. I'd never fit into his world. I'm a simple woman with simple plans. He's much bigger than I could ever imagine. He needs a woman that can keep up with him. I'm so far removed from even being close to that._

_ It's too bad… _

_ I mean… damn… Now all I can do is laugh at myself. _

_ The guy even sent a dozen roses with an apology asking for another date. I swear this guy likes torture. I left his ass in the middle of the dance floor with all those women groping him. But I just couldn't bear to take things any further. Stop while I'm ahead right? Why be a glutton for punishment. So I've not replied to his apology nor do I plan to. I feel like a bitch about that to be honest. I doubt he meant for that to happen. Just like how I didn't mean for Jake to pull his shit. Which Bruce also brilliantly handled. I found myself in complete awe on how well he took care of the Jake situation. Yet his fangirls come pouring in like flies and I bailed first chance I got. It just proves that we're probably both better off. Just hope I don't see him anytime soon. I need to get him out of my head. I need to keep busy. If I don't, I fear what stupid action I'll take next. _

_ Well all that happened, but that wasn't even close to the end of my night. No that's not the life of Bella Gordon that'd be just too easy. Yes I'm playing my own violin here. But lately things are just getting way out of hand. I can't catch a break._

_ I decided to confront Jake after I returned from my half perfect date… I demanded to know why he had followed me. He replied by telling me he wanted me back. Well I laughed right in his fucking face about it. It's been a few years since we were even together. I go on one date and the guy freaks out on me. It's no secret that Jake he screws whoever he wants when he wants. Yet he gets all in my business when I finally decide to give dating a chance again. He can be so juvenile sometimes it's unreal. What I saw in him? I'll never truly know. I was young and stupid. Anyway, he didn't like what I had to say or the way I reacted._

_ So he decided to rip out my heart and stomped on it. He did a good damn job too. I fell for Jake in highschool. We were together for 2 nearly 3 years. I was madly in love or so thought I was. Well he just let me know that after all these years. He had been cheating on me the entire time back then and with someone that was in our immediate group of friends. I'd spent all these years being the laughing stock of our group of friends and my playboy boyfriend. I never even knew._

Bruce winced and pinched his eyes shut for a moment. It was beginning to make sense as to why she kept pushing him away. He just wished he knew how to prove he wasn't like her ex. That he could find a way to get her to give him another chance. He too felt the chemistry between them and big time.

_ I knew he had a way about the girls in school. But I had always told myself back then he only had eyes for me and loved me. Deep down though… I can't lie to myself. I think I always knew. Something within me always felt there was something off about our relationship. But he was hot, a charmer and swept me off my feet. He was there for me when I needed him most. So yeah I think I knew. I just never wanted to believe it. So when he finally admitted it. It was just confirmed and I felt like an even bigger fool. It was pretty much confirmed that my high school years with my boyfriend was nothing more than a lie. How am I supposed to deal with something like that? How am I supposed to feel? _

_ So I came home from dating one playboy to my ex playboy boyfriend. Only to realize what an even bigger fool I am for seeing anything in Bruce Wayne. Honestly, will I ever learn?_

_ From now on that's it. I just need to keep myself focused. Worry about finishing school and building my career. Fuck everything else. _

_ I got my friends, Jim, and Sara that's all I need._

Bruce sighs deeply.

"I'm very sorry Bella…" He whispers and sinks back deeper into his chair. That was her last entry.

Bruce took a break before starting Jervis's journal. He went and had someone he could trust run some lab work on the pills. Something told him they weren't labeled right. Something about all this wasn't setting right with him. Hours had gone by. Bruce hadn't slept. He couldn't though not knowing that Bella and her friend were somewhere out there. With no idea as to what was going on or being done to them.

While he awaited word on the lab he took out Jervis's journal. It was a very vibrant green color. His handwriting was barely legible. So Bruce did the best he could to read through it. The first couple entries were about the new girl Isabella Gordon. How nice she'd been to him and how she'd stood up for him, that they were instant friends. Then things got a bit weird even for Bruce…

_Dear Alice,_

_ How are you today? I am fine! I had a nice time with Lizzy today. We went to the movies and out to eat. She looked very pretty today in her white blouse and little black skirt. Then again Lizzy's always pretty. Much like you Alice. _

Bruce narrowed his eyes as he skimmed through the journal. Each entry was written to Alice. That wasn't the only odd thing he noticed. Jervis only talked about Lizzy aka Bella. He didn't talk about school, family, or any other friends. Everything was Lizzy this or that. Throughout the years the entries became more obsessive. Bruce cleared his throat uncomfortably at some of the overly sexual descriptions of Jervis's mind. Each had to do with Bella and Alice In Wonderland scenes. He constantly thought about sex with Bella. There was a struggle though. He'd apologize to Alice as if he were doing something wrong by talking about Lizzy so much. His mind was very confusing and conflicted between the two girls. One very much a fantasy then the one that was very real. He acted as though he were cheating on Alice with Lizzy.

Bruce couldn't believe half of what he was reading. He felt like he'd entered a world of a Wonderland hell. It didn't help that he too had even more pronounced feelings for Bella Gordon. To read another man's intimate thoughts on her was very unsettling. However, he could see that Jervis Tetch truly loved and cared for "his Lizzy." Yet he made it known his jealousy towards Jake and even Bruce himself. He didn't understand what someone like "his Lizzy" would see in men like that. He'd made clear he'd never hurt her and that he loved her. He had hopes of one day marrying Bella and having children one day.

What had Bruce alarmed the most? His very last few entries. His obsessions where damn near nightmarish. Jervis was growing angrier and angrier. He wanted Bella for himself! No man was going to come near her or hurt her! In Jervis's mind she belonged to him. He would take care of her. He wished Jake and Bruce would die. Only he could love and protect her the way she needed. He knew her more than anyone else. He'd die for "his Alice!". He was no longer referring to Bella as Lizzy, but Alice and in fact he was writing to her!

_Dearest Alice,_

_ I've begun to make plans for us. Soon we will run away together. Leave this world behind and begin our own lives. Alice my love… I do hate to see you cry and in so much pain. To hear you screaming at night, it breaks my heart. This world can be so cruel and you don't deserve what it has to offer. I promise to always love and protect you. I won't let a living soul hurt you. I think about you constantly._

_ Your precious pink lips that I wish to kiss. Your big honey brown eyes that I can't get enough of looking into. Your gorgeous long chestnut hair. Your beautiful breasts that I wish to take my tongue to. How I wish to worship you 24/7 and do nothing else. I need you Alice. How I've longed to make love to you. To show you just how much you mean to me. _

_ You've always been there for me Alice. It's time I return the favor. I can be your personal hero just like that Batman fella you like. You'll see Alice! I can't wait to start our lives! No one will ever hurt you again._

_ My uncles they're taking us to WONDERLAND!_

_Your loving Mad Hatter!_

"Um sir?" Bruce looked up from reading the last entry in Jervis's journal.

He comes to his feet.

"Are you certain someone was actually taking these?"

Bruce nods and tilts his head slightly.

"And they're still alive?!"

"Yes, what seems to be the problem."  
"I haven't a clue what you brought me sir. But these pills are extremely potent. I don't even know what they're for. I've never encountered such a thing. It's not any narcotic I've ever heard of. And if it were the case... This thing would have all sorts of malpractice suits on it. Some of the ingredients I picked up have been known to cause liver or kidney failure and other types of organ damage."

Bruce fought the grimace he felt coming on. His heart rather dropped to the pit of his stomach.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes sir. They should get checked out immediately and stop taking these pills at once. I will warn you though. It might be one hell of a battle. I imagine these are highly addictive and will cause some withdrawal spells."

"Of course…" Bruce mutters in disbelief.

Now there were two things he'd have to deal with. First of all was finding Jervis and Bella. Then this Dr. Jonathon Crane, he had a few questions for him. Such as why he'd prescribed his patients something so toxic. Bruce wondered if he was even aware.


	5. Wonderhell

_**Chapter 5**_

_**I do not own DC Universe or Twilight. Please read then leave your review.**_

Bella opened her eyes as she came to. Her vision was blurry at first. All Bella could see was a very long table in which she was sitting at. It had a white cloth and rows of ceramic dishware with pink flowers and green leaves were seat out. A very expensive looking tea set was in the middle of the table. In fact a steaming cup of tea was right before her. Bella couldn't help, but to notice how this was perfectly set up much like the tea party in Alice In Wonderland. In fact she looked down and saw what she was wearing.

She gasped out at the baby blue dress with the white apron like front. Bella had on white knee high leggings with black bows on top and black Mary Jane shoes. The dress was very short. She did her best to pull it down to somehow make it longer, but no such luck. It was one of the sluttiest Alice costumes she'd ever seen. It was like a corset on top and her breasts were damn near popping out of it. He even had a black hairband in her hair and left it down. Jervis had also cut her hair so she'd have bangs just like Alice.

Once her vision fully came too she saw Jervis sitting at the very end of the table. He had this huge smile on his face.

"Jer?"  
He came to his feet and made his way over.

"Alice! You're finally awake!"

"Jer? What is all this and did you put me in this dress?"

He offers a hand. He was even dressed slightly different himself. He wore a green top hat with a golden band around it. A golden dress shirt with a purple bow tied around his neck beneath his green blazer, a black vest and black pants and his purple and green Converse shoes. She apprehensively takes his hand wondering what the hell was going on.

He giggled and twirled her about as though they were about to start dancing.

"Jer… please…"

He pulls her up against his chest and moves the loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"It's Hatter my dear. Mad Hatter…"

Bella takes in the deepest of breaths.

"What have you done Jer?" She looks around.

"Where are we?"

He starts kissing along her neck and shoulders. Bella takes a few steps back.

"What is this?"

"Welcome home Alice..."

Bella half laughs and shakes her head.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Tea? You're honestly asking me about tea?"

He nods and starts towards the table. He hands her the tea that was sitting out before her.

"Jer…"  
"Hatter… Alice…"

"Dammit Jer knock it off. I'm Lizzy not Alice! AND you're NOT THE HATTER! This isn't real none of this is real. We need to go back home!"

"Alice…"  
"LIZZY! I'M FUCKING LIZZY!"

He smiles and caresses her cheek.

"Aw, my dear you've forgotten. Don't you remember all the wonderful times we've had? Right here Alice you and I."

He takes her hand and kisses it.

"I've so many wonderful things planned for us! This is so exciting!"

He picks her up and sits her on the table. He hands her a cupcake.

"Vanilla with chocolate topping your favorite!"  
Bella shuts her eyes for a moment.

"Jer hun…"

"Hatter…" He corrects again and runs a hand along her thigh.

Bella's eyes widened and she quickly crossed her legs. She had on white silk panties and they were just right there. Jervis had this huge grin on his face as he looked upon her. His hand continued to creep up her thigh.

Bella moved his hand away from her thigh. He sighed with frustration.

"I'd never hurt you Alice…" He said lovingly and continued to run his hands along her.

And there it was again, pressing right up against her panties.

"Stop it Jer… just stop."

He kissed along the marks on her face, where the thugs had hit her. Bella had never laid a hurtful hand on Jer before. But she wasn't sure how much more she could take. She prayed he'd snap out of it soon. Then there it was… Jervis had his lips on her and was trying to slip her the tongue.

"JERVIS TETCH!" She shouted and shoved him back.

* * *

Bruce suited back up and was heading to the residence of Dumfrey and Deever Tweed Jervis's uncles. He'd hoped these were the ones he was referring to in his latest entry. After he got there he saw that no one was home. So Batman welcomed himself inside discreetly and began to do some of his own investigating.

After a half an hour passed by he was beginning to get more and more frustrated. He hadn't found anything leading to the whereabouts of the uncles, Jervis, or Bella. Part of him hoped they'd come home to his intrusion. He wanted to question them if nothing else. Force it out of them if he had to!

Then there it was. Right on the wall of a certain bedroom. He pegged it to be Jervis's old room. A particular blueprint was pinned to the walls. It was entitled, Wonderland.

He nodded and ripped the blue print off the wall. He studied it for a bit realizing it was underground. He just couldn't quite peg where exactly. He recognized it to be some sort of abandoned sewer. The sewers beneath Gotham were never ending and huge. He hadn't a clue exactly where to start.

* * *

Jervis gritted his teeth. He eyed her severely.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT IT'S HATTER! YOU ARE ALICE AND I AM THE MAD HATTER! I WILL NOT GO THROUGH THIS WITH YOU AGAIN! YOU ARE CONFUSED!"

Her eyes widen as he had her by the collar of her dress.

"Jer…" She said softly.

He shook his head and threw his hands in the air. He stormed off. Bella took in a breath. Her heart was racing. Bella began to look around for a way out. She started down the room. Behind a couple of giant red mushrooms were Jervis's uncles. She took in a breath of relief.

"Dumfrey? Deever?" She called out and made her way over.

"Thank God! Maybe you both can help me."

"We are Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum." Dumfrey corrects.

"Come on guys. I'm being serious. Your nephew really needs some help. He truly believes this to be real and expects us to stay here."

"This is real. You are home now Alice."

"I'm NOT ALICE!"

The twins nod towards one another. She rolls her eyes.

"Ok whatever guys. I'm leaving and I'm sending someone back to help Jervis."

She starts towards the tunnel area and the uncles grab her. Each were a good 300 pounds. They too were dressed for the part. Those silly hats that Tweedle Dee and Dum wore and they had the red overalls on, they even had freckles on their cheeks to look the part.

"Let go of me."

"You're not leaving. You belong here now. You are Hatter's and Hatter always gets what he wants."

"Yeah our boy gets what he wants always."  
"You can't get away with this. You can't keep me here!"

Bella tried to fight back but she had one directly behind her and one in front. They both squished her with their massive weight. She shoved the one in front back. The one in back wrapped his arm around her throat. She choked back. Deever the one she'd shoved grabbed a cup of tea from a massive yellow daisy. He forced her mouth open. Bella recoiled and tried to turn away.

"Drink!"

"Yes drink!"

Deever poured some of the contents into her mouth. She spit it out all over his face. She then stomped on Dumfrey's foot and took off running. They chased after her. Bella got to the exit and hunkered down on the fake green grass beneath her.

"No!" She shouted seeing there was some sort of circler door like you'd see in a bank for vaults.

There was no way she was escaping this place. She half laughed and shook her head. She felt herself being dragged by one leg. They flipped her around and forced the tea down her throat. She choked back on it as they made her finish the entire cup.

They both backed up and watched as she came to her feet. Bella's head swayed a bit. She suddenly felt as though she were floating. They led her back to the tea table as she stumbled about. The uncles sat her down. Bella's eyes came to a close.

* * *

Batman was growing more and more frustrated. In his attempts to find Bella and Jervis, he found himself having to worry about certain thugs terrorizing civilians. He was growing with impatience as the night progressed. He was tired, sore, and starting to run out of places to search. He crouched over one of the rooftops as he looked over the city in thought. It was a blood moon night and he wasn't going home until he found Bella and Jervis.

He called to Alfred.

"Can I be of service sir?"

"Yes Alfred I need you to give me a list of all the abandoned sewers of Gotham."  
"All of them sir?" Alfred said in damn near disbelief and as if he'd lost his mind.

"Yes Alfred."  
"Very well I suppose I'll start with the west side of town?"  
"Make that east. That's where I currently am I just checked the west."

"Very well sir."

Batman hung up and waited. Before long his cell vibrated. He looked to see he'd sent a map of all the surrounding areas.

"You're a genius Alfred." He thought to himself with a smirk.

* * *

Bella woke to hear the uncles singing to Jervis. The very merry unhappy birthday song. Jervis was smiling and there were gifts about the table. Bella felt like she was in literal hell. Her head was killing her and still felt swimmy. Once the song was done Jervis clapped happily. Bella shook her head, panic stricken.

Jervis saw she was awake and hopped up rather exuberantly. He instantaneously grabbed her and picked her up he twirled her about. He started this skipping around and dancing thing with her.

"We got gifts to open Alice!"

He carried her over to the table. Yet again he sat her on top. He placed present into her lap. Her hands shook as she opened it. It was another headband black with a baby blue bow.

He smiled.

"I bet it's going to look lovely on you Alice! Then again everything always does."

He takes the one she has on off and goes to place the other one on. Bella reaches out and places her hands upon his cheek, just like she always used to. She looked him in the eyes.

"Look at me Jer… I know you're in there somewhere. Please… come back to me. I need my best friend back. There's a pocket watch you always keep on you. I want you to take it out and read the engraving inside. Please…"

"Oh we're much more than friends Alice! You're my one and only! But I'm Hatter silly girl!"

Bella brings down her hands and retrieves the pocket watch. She opens it goes to show him…Only it'd been scratched out. She'd left a personal message it had said to Jer' Bff's Lizzy. Someone went out their way to mark it out. However, she turned it around on the back it read To Hatter Love Your Alice. She lowered her head and handed it back.

"See!" He chuckles and places the new headband on.

"I made this one myself!"

He fixes her hair. Tears stream down her face. To her it felt as though Jervis Tetch had just died. Bella was realizing her friend was truly gone. He was no longer there. Her heart sank as she watched the three of them in celebration. Like all was right in the world. Each of them was happy to be in this world they'd created. They expected her to be as well

"Now why are we crying? No, no Alice there's no tears here! We only think happy thoughts! Unless they are tears of madness!" He chuckles.

"Are you mad my dear Alice?!"

"You have no idea…"

"SO I AM I!" He announces happily.

Bella gasps out as he flips her over his shoulder. He carries her into another area. One that was made into a bedroom. It had a white daybed and white sheets with pink and baby blue heart shaped pillows. Stuffed animals were about the room. There was a picture of her and Jervis on the nightstand.

"Do you like it?!"

Bella picks up the picture recognizing it from when he took her to dance last year. Only it'd been tampered with to make her look like Alice. She runs her fingers along the picture. Neither had dates so they decided to go as friends. Once they got back the spent the rest of the night drinking and watching movies.

"This is your room! Of course you're welcome to come to my room anytime!"

"I can't stay here. Neither can you we both have friends and they're waiting for us. My aunt and uncle I'm sure are concerned as well."

"I can't believe you've forgotten Alice. Please do try and remember."

He lays her down on the bed. He plops down beside her. Jervis starts kissing along her body again.

"Forgive me Jer…"

Bella whispers as she promptly shoves him off the bed.

"What the hell Alice?!"  
"LIZZY! Now I want my friend back and I want him now!" She rushes over.

She hated what she was about to do. But she was desperate. Bella lifted him back up and pinned him up against the brick wall of the room.

"WHERE IS HE? BRING BACK JERVIS TETCH, YOU GOD DAMN SON OF A BITCH! GET OUT OF MY FRIEND'S HEAD! I'M THE ONE THAT GOT YOU THAT POCKET WATCH FOR JERVIS TETCH NOT YOU MAD HATTER! I'M LIZZY! THAT PICTURE IS OF ME AND JERVIS AT A BANQUET THAT THE COLLEGE WE ATTEND WAS HAVING! WE'VE BEEN FRIENDS FOR NEARLY FIVE YEARS! WE KNOW EACH DAMN NEAR MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE KNOWS US. I'VE ALWAYS HAD YOUR BACK JERVIS. NOW YOU GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND HELP ME OUT OF THIS! TELL THIS FUCKING MAD HATTER TO BACK OFF!"

"IIIIIIII AMMMMMMM MAD HATTER THERE IS NO JERVIS TETCH. THERE IS NO LIZZY! YOU ARE ALICE! YOU'VE BEEN HERE BEFORE. THE QUEEN ALMOST TOOK YOUR HEAD! BUT I SAVED YOU! BECAUSE I'M MADLY AND UTTERLY INSANELY IN LOVE WITH YOU! AND YOU LOVE ME ALICE! YOU SAID SO YOURSELF!"

He roughly kisses her. Bella punches him in the face.

"ALICE!"

"BRING HIM BACK HATTER!"

He grits his teeth and takes out some sort of remote from his jacket. He presses it and Bella comes down to her knees. She cries out in pain. This was a personal gift given to Jervis by Dr. Crane. He'd convinced him that this would keep her safe and by his side.

"You're being a very bad girl Alice! Off to bed this once! There will be no chamomile tea for you tonight!"

He storms out of the room. Bella crawls amongst the floor. Her entire body had been electrocuted somehow. She shook all over and made her way to a full size mirror. She used it to help her up off the ground. Bella then looked into the mirror with one hand still balancing against it. She started to take off the headband with the other. Her eyes widened as she couldn't get it off. She ground her teeth together. She staggered back realizing there were tiny spikes lounged into her scalp. She hadn't even noticed the pain from that because of the electrocution that was sent throughout her body.

Bella began to panic. She tried once again to take it off. It was taking hair, flesh, and meat with it.

"FUCK…." She groaned seeing trails of blood going down the sides of her face.

The room began to spin. Bella continued to try and pry it off. But she hit the floor as she continued to bleed out from her attempt.

* * *

The sun was about to come up. He still hadn't any luck in finding the area. There was just too much space to cover. There was one more area left in the east side of town. He hadn't even made it to the north or south yet.

* * *

"I got you Alice…"

He kissed her forehead and began to clean her up. Bella started to come to.

"Who did this to you Alice?"

She reared back in disbelief.

"You did."

Jervis shook his head.

"I'd never hurt you Alice you know that. Now tell me the truth. Who made you bleed?"

Bella half laughs feeling as though she could easily go mad herself.

"Come on now…" He handed her a cup of tea.

"You did this. You did all this. Why won't you let me go? I just want to go home…"

"This is your home silly. Now please let's sit down and have us some tea! Tweedle Dee and Dum are bringing us some crumpets!"

"I don't want any tea or crumpets. I want to fucking go home!"

"Where did you get such a filthy mouth Alice? Honestly, that's no proper way for a lady to talk! I forbid it! Now just stay put let me see what the holdup is."

Bella takes off once he exits the room. She begins to look around for either a place to hide or escape. There were giant mushrooms and flowers all about the area. Vines were growing up along the walls. The more Bella looked around she was beginning to realize they were in some sort of sewer area. Just for the off chance. She tried the vaulted door. She was beginning to wish she truly could shrink herself like Alice could. She felt silly as she looked for the cookie's and milk with the eat and drink me sign. Bella did the only other think she could think off. It was risky, but considering the situation. What other choice did she have?

She began to bang on the door. As if someone was actually in the sewers and could hear her. Still it was worth a shot. She punched at the metal door.

"Please someone can anyone hear me! I'm being held against my will. Send help immediately!" She repeated a couple times.

She turned to hear the clearing of a throat. The three of them now stood before her.

"What on earth are you doing Alice?"

* * *

Batman was just about to leave. He'd been all up and down these sewers and still no sign of either. He froze though as he heard what sounded to be some sort of metal sound. A very faint echo was coming from that direction as well. He couldn't quite make it out. He headed that way. Finally, he could make out the words Please.. someone and hear…Help!. He took off that direction.

* * *

Jervis's uncles roughly yanked her up and dragged her back to the tea party table. They slammed her down into a chair.

"Easy now…" Hatter warned.

He cups Bella's chin.

"What's come over you Alice? Why would you want to leave me?"

She starts laughing. She laughs so hard tears roll down her cheeks. Her body trembles and her face turns rosy red.

"Because I don't LOVE YOU!"

Jervis staggers back.

"What do you mean you don't love me Alice?"

"Alice never loved you Hatter not even in the books! You were just a friend! You always were just a friend! And always will be. You and Alice were never lovers you FREAK!" Something she'd never ever say to Jervis, then again this was no longer him. Jervis was long gone.

She gasps out as suddenly as he slams her back. The table breaks in half. He wraps his hands around her throat. She beats her hands against his arms trying to break free, but she was being electrocuted at the same time. She saw Dumfrey with the remote and a big smile on his face.

"TELL ME YOU LOVE ME ALICE! I KNOW YOU DO!" He continues to choke her.

She shakes her head as she looks him in the eyes. Bella caresses his cheek.

"It's ok Jer… it's not your fault." She manages to squeeze out.

"If you ever come back. Please realize that… Please Jer… I know you'd never hurt me."

They all turn to hear the sound of some sort of explosion. A cloud of smoke enters the room and a dark shadow stands in the middle of it.

"Let her go. You don't want to do this." The familiar gruff voice carries over.

Bella's body however began to spasm at the higher voltage the uncle started to give her. Batman caught this and sent out two batarangs one Jervis's way and the other Dumfrey's way. Once Jervis released Bella she rolled over and began gasping for air. Batman rushed over.

"Who are you?!" Jervis demanded.

Batman ignored him and was checking Bella over. Her nose was bleeding and blood streamed down the sides of her cheeks. She could barely keep her head up as she rose.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Jervis shouted.

Bella looked to Jervis in shock as he took out a gun and fired at Batman.

"NO!" Bella yelled, but noticed the armor he was wearing the bullet wasn't able to fully penetrate through.

"Stay put." Batman said.

Batman used his cape to distract Jervis and knock the gun out of his hand. She watched as the three of them tried to put up a fight, but then again it's freaking Batman. He had them apprehended within minutes without so much as breaking a sweat. Making Bella feel like a complete damsel in distress, which she rather hated even if she was being saved by Batman. She just wished she could have found a way to get herself out of this predicament, rather than wait for someone to come to her aid. She was to be a cop after all. Bella came to her feet and dusted herself off. Batman reentered the area after he'd finally got all three men out and had the police arriving to take them in. Bella's legs trembled as she stepped towards Batman. The man behind the mask was dealing with his own emotions and he found it hard.

Bella lost her footing as her body was still in disorder from the electric currents that had been sent through her. Batman quickly grabbed hold of her and scooped her up.

"You're in no shape to be walking Bella."

"You know my name?"

He froze for a moment and desperately came up with something realizing his screw up.

"You're uncle told me."

"You talk to my uncle?"

"Yes he's the one that told me you were missing. He personally sent me to find you."

"You… you talk to my uncle? So what you're like friends or …"

Bella grits her teeth and her body jars back in agony.

"What is it?!"

"This headband."

Batman quickly places her back down and looks to see how it was literally embedded into her scalp.

"It's still sending some sort of electric current off and on."

"Must be malfunctioning." He said thinking of the remote he'd seen.

He knew he'd have to take her to the cave to even attempt getting that off safely.

"I can help you get that off."

He scoops her up again as he walked throughout the sewers. He decided to head down a path that would lead closer to the Batmobile. She continues to grit her teeth off and on as the small currents hit every so often.

"Hold on…"

He fires off his grapple once he gets to a certain area. Her arms go around his neck. As Bella holds on he uses both his hands to quickly lift the sewer lid. He shoots off his grapple again and manages to swing them directly into the Batmobile. Bella looks to him with eyes as big as an owl's. He pushes a button and the top comes down.

"Holy shit…" He heard her utter softly as she looks around.

He flips all these certain switches and the Batmobile comes roaring to life. He reaches over and begins to blindfold her.

"Um ok…"

Batman says nothing. He keeps an eye on her off and on making certain she doesn't try and peek through. To his surprise she doesn't even attempt to. Bella could feel the Batmobile speeding throughout Gotham. She was curious as to where he was going, but respected his need for privacy. She wasn't about to be a jerk about it or start interrogating him. He had his reasons for blindfolding her.

Her hands balled up as the pain continued off and on. Batman looked to her with concern as he tried his best to hurry to the cave. Once he finally arrived. He hurriedly opened the top and picked her up he rushed her to a medical table he had and began to set up. He was going through the procedure in his mind about removing it without causing her more harm. Batman sterilized some sort of metal clippers.

"Lay down."

She nodded and lay down. She instantly clamped both hands over her mouth to keep from screaming out. He slightly lifted the headband. Batman shook his head as he saw the embedded spikes. The more he pulled the more it pulled back on her flesh. Meanwhile, Bruce was freaking out. He moved his hand and paced around in thought. The only thing he could think of was to use the clippers to snap off the spikes. He'd then have to use tweezers or something to remove what was left. The whole idea had him ill. He'd have to knock her out for this. It'd be too painful otherwise. Batman wandered off for a moment. He took something from a small silver fridge within the Batcave. Bella would have been more in awe at the moment, but she was growing weaker and her entire body writhed in pain.

"I'm going to have to sedate you. I need you to trust me ok."

"Sedate me?"

He nods.

"I need to hurry and get that off."

Her eyes widen as she saw the syringe in his hand. He gently grabbed her arm and stuck her with the needle. A burning sensation coursed through her momentarily. Her eyes came to a close shortly after. Batman nodded and situated her to be more comfortable. Respectfully, he fixed the skirt on the outfit they had her in. Her panties were showing still so he threw a blanket over her. Not just out of respect, but he didn't need the distraction as he worked to get this headband off.

Batman sterilized everything he'd need to use, then began. A breath of relief came from his lips as he successfully freed her and got the remaining spikes out from her scalp. He doctored her up from there, best he could. He cleaned her up and decided to take her on to the hospital. From there he demanded a full test be run on her organs and body throughout. No one dared argued with him. He took it upon himself to pick out a room and placed her down.

Bella started to come too. He went to leave, but felt a hand grabbing his own. He stopped and turned.

"Thank you…" She said hoarsely.

He gave her hand a squeeze and nodded. He walked away, but stopped once again at the doorway. With his back turned to her he spoke.  
"I'd strongly advice you take precautions around Dr. Crane. I also advice for you to stop taking any medication he has prescribed you."

Before she can ask any questions as to why or any of the such. He was gone…


	6. Tiger Lilies

**Chapter 6**

**I don't own DC Universe or Twilight. Please read and then leave your review.**

"Ms. Gordon?"

She scoots back in the bed as the doctor enters the room.

"How are we feeling today?"

"Just a bit jittery and sore."

The tall older salt and pepper haired doctor nodded. He pushed up his thick black glasses that reminded her of her Uncle Jim's. He wore them occasionally. The man picked up one of the visitor chairs. He had a clipboard with him and was flipping through some notes.

"Ms. Gordon you are on the verge of kidney failure. Have you noticed any signs leading to this?"

Bella's heart raced at his words.

"Kidney failure?"

He nods.

"I'm afraid the pills your doctor prescribed are the reason."

"Are we talking both my kidneys?"

"I'm afraid so. The urine specimen taken showed signs of kidney disease. So we ran a few more tests and sure enough it was concluded. It is important that you take extra precautions from here. A study diet, plenty of fluids, and taking extra precaution in what medications you take now. We need to find a way to lighten the strain on your kidneys. Now I'm going to give you this booklet on how to do that. Ms. Gordon… I cannot express enough how important it is that you follow these guidelines. Your life could very well depend on it. Your right side was worse off than that of the left."

Bella pinches the bridge of her nose.

"You can get through this. You just will be living somewhat of a stricter lifestyle."

"Is this something that's permanent?"

"I'm afraid in your case… it may very well be. You've been taking these pills for far too long. The damage is already done. It's a slow process into reversing it. The only way to know for sure is to keep running tests and see how it goes from there. I will be prescribing you some pills as well. Three different ones you are to take daily. They will keep any swelling down and the other is a phosphate binder that will help you as well. I wish I could tell you precisely what is to come from here, but it's a waiting game Ms. Gordon. I will also want you to start taking some vitamin D pills."

She nods.

"So you haven't noticed any signs over the years?"

"Some back and body aches yeah… don't have near the appetite I used to and I'm always thirsty."

The doctor nods.

"How long ago did you notice these signs?"

Bella shrugs.

"A couple years ago I suppose."

He sighs and shakes his head.

"And why didn't you see a doctor sooner?"

Bella half laughs.

"It was a doctor that prescribed the pills to begin with."  
"Well I say next time you get a second even third opinion. This doctor is in for one hell of a lawsuit. It's doctors like him that give ones like myself bad names. I always tell my patients if they do not trust the advice I have given them to go get another opinion. I really wish you would have, but the damage is done and we just go from there. I truly apologize I can only imagine what you must be feeling about now. You put your trust in this man. Honestly, he should have his license revoked and should be thrown in jail! All cost to this should be at his expense!"

This doctor truly was upset about what Dr. Crane had done. He'd never seen such a case. He went over a few more things she could do in order to help. Afterword he exited the room. Bella saw it was 1 pm. But it felt as though it were nighttime She carefully got out of bed and dragged the IV machine along with her as she went to the bathroom. Once she finished she washed her hands. She then looked in the mirror. She washed her face and dried off.

Bella looked out the window. She thought about Jervis. Her heart did that dropping thing. She leaned back against the wall. It just occurred to her that he was on the same pills. If there was any hope that Jervis would make a comeback, she couldn't fathom the idea of him dying. Though it still felt as though he had. So her mom and dad and now her best friend?

Anger coursed through her and now to find out her doctor was pretty much poisoning her? Did he even realize it? She thought back to Batman's advice. What did Batman know that she didn't? She carefully made her way back to the bed. She felt slightly dizzy. Bella lay back down. Before long there was a knock at the door.

"Open…"

Her aunt and uncle entered the room. Jim was first to grimace as he saw the marks around her neck, head, and how frail she looked.

"What on earth?!" Sara questioned and rushed over to her.

Jim and Bella shared a silent glance upon one another as Sara hugged her.

"Sweetheart what happened?"

"Don't please… I'm ok."

"You were missing for days and you look as though you've been through the ringer?"

Sara ran her finger along the marks on Bella's body.

"Who did this?!"

Bella's breathing became erratic and she didn't understand why she felt so angry. She shut her eyes trying to keep that anger at bay.

"I just don't want to talk about it right now."

She didn't have the heart to say who. She didn't even want to think about it.

"Well you can't keep it all bottled in and since when can you not talk to me?"

"Sara…" Jim warns seeing the look in Bella's eyes.

He tilted his head noticing the drops of sweat forming on her face. Her hands were balled up and her chest heaved with irregular breaths.

"Please… just…"

"We don't have to talk about it." Jim says softly.

He makes his way over and takes her hand.

"We're just glad you're alright."

Bella nods and clears her throat. She wasn't about to tell them she had kidney disease or any of the such. It was taking everything within her not to lose it.

"Do you need anything? Could we bring you something to eat or to read?"

"I'm fine. I ordered some food through the cafeteria. Please don't fuss over me you both know I hate that."

Jim chuckles and Sara sighs. Sara takes Bella's hand. She and Jim sit down and visit for a couple more hours. After while her friends from school showed up. Everyone had flowers and cards. Everyone had the same questions. Jim made it clear to everyone that Bella wasn't ready to answer any of those yet. She was thankful he said something. Still the anger rose within her. Jim practically had to drag his wife out. She wanted to stay with Bella, but Jim could see it all over his niece's face. She wanted to be left alone. He understood so made certain Sara came home.

Once everyone left Bella took in the deepest of breaths. She took it upon herself to undo her IV. Bella walked over to the window and sit on the pane and looked out to the city. Jervis never left her mind. The five years they had together begin to replay.

Her body felt antsy and she continued to feel as though she was burning up. There was a knock at the door again. She turned to see Jake entering the room. She half laughs and shakes her head. He sighs noticing the look on her face.

"Bella…"

"Black…"

He nods, but makes his way over.

"What do you want?" She questions, but continues to look out the window.

"Bella please babe will you just at least look at me?"  
She rolls her eyes and turns his direction.

"I thought I told you we were done. I meant period."

"Bella please. I had to make certain you were ok. Do you have any idea what I went through? Dammit I came back to find you were missing!"

"What you went through huh? Once again it's always about you."

"Bella you know I didn't mean it like that. Just tell me what happened?"

He looks to the marks around her face, head and neck.

"Jesus baby who did all that?"

"Baby?" She scoffs.

"I haven't been your "baby" in years. Just go Black I don't want you here."

"He did this didn't he?! He finally lost it! I was right all along!"

Bella comes to her feet.

"OUT!"

"Nah, man I'm not going anywhere! I'm going to stay right here! All night if I have to! Now I want to know what the fuck happened and I want to know now!"

"LEAVE! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" She gasped back and stumbled a bit.

"Please, just let me take care of you."

"Since when do you care?"

"I've always cared!"

"LIAR! That's all that comes from your mouth LIES!"

"Bella take it easy now…"  
"No! I won't fucking take it easy. My whole world has been turned upside down and you're the last person I want to see!"

Bella opens the door to her room.

"Goodbye Black."

"Bella…"

"Just go!"

He nods with that wounded pup look. He exits the room and Bella shuts the door. She leans against it for a moment her entire body ached.

There's another knock and Bella rolls her eyes.

"I SAID TO LEAVE!" She shouts and madly and opens the door.

"Dr. Crane…"

He smiles and had a vase of flowers in his hand. He welcomes himself inside. She thought about Batman's warning again. Bella looked to Dr. Crane in thought.

"And how are we today?"

"Not so great as I'm sure you've heard."

He nods.

"Unfortunately, yes I have."

"Dr. Crane I think we need to talk."

"In need of a session my dear?"

"Um no actually I'm afraid I won't be seeing you anymore."

He tilts his head a bit. He takes off his glasses and wipes them clean. He holds them to the light checking for smudges. Dr. Crane then places them back on.

"And why is that my dear? Haven't we discussed this very thing before?"

Bella takes in a breath.  
"Dr. Crane? What exactly are in those pills you prescribed us?"

He makes this smacking sound with his mouth as he paces about the room. His hands were about his waist.

"I've told you before, they're to stop your hallucinations, nightmares, and things such as that."

"You're aware I have kidney disease?"

Dr. Crane looks to her a certain way. One she couldn't quite decipher.  
"Is that so?"  
"Yes sir. Did you know that they're brought on by the pills?"

"And who told you this?"

"The ER doctor."

Dr. Crane half laughs.

"And you truly believe I'd give my patients something that could cause such a thing?!" He acted appalled.

She takes in a breath.

"Are there any other patients on these pills Dr. Crane?"

"That is confidential and you know that."

"Well maybe you should know that you're looking at a malpractice suit. You're aware just how serious this is aren't you?"

He half laughs and shakes his finger at her.

"Hmmm, you're not a detective just yet Ms. Gordon. Watch yourself…"

"Is that a threat?"

"I can see we've come to a fork in the road. Such a shame… my precious Tiger Lily…"

Bella comes to a halt. He nods in satisfaction, but knew he had to hurry and end this. The pills were leaving her system and his hypnosis wouldn't work for much longer. He cups her chin and caresses her face with his other hand. And he hadn't exactly prepared for this. Who tipped her off?

"I'm very sorry. I had other plans for you my dear one. However, I can see that I've no longer a choice. My game must come to an end. You've not a clue just how much this upsets me. How much I've enjoyed these years of picking at your interesting little noggin'! But I suppose all good things must come to an end. How I'd much rather have seen you end up in Arkham like _HIM_! But you're just entirely too stubborn! Now I want you to realize you'd be better off dead! You've had enough of this awful place and you can't stand to live another minute! After losing your parents and best friend you just can't bear no more. You will unlock your window and SWING! Another words jump as soon as I leave this room!" He pecks her on the lips then the forehead.

"Goodbye Ms. Gordon! It's been swell! But I was never here!"

Bella makes her way to the window unlocks it.

Bruce paced the area of Bella's hospital room door. He ran his fingers through his hair and argued with himself. He was trying to think of what to say and do. How does he know she's even here, things of that nature? That he knew she'd be questioning him about. Bruce looked to the door once more. He rolls his eyes and starts to leave. However, another man had just exited her room. He practically knocked Bruce down as he was leaving. Bruce narrowed his eyes and looked towards the older gentleman. He was in such a hurry he only was able to observe him from behind. He was slightly balding and very tall he was in a black suit.

Bruce's eyes grew wide though as the door was still in the middle of shutting. He saw Bella crawling out of her window. Bruce rushed inside and quickly seized her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Bruce snapped at her as it clearly looked as though she were attempting suicide.

Bella blinked a few times. She looked disordered.

"Bruce…?" She said softly and reached to her head.

He had her pinned against the wall.

"That is not the answer, I can assure you!"  
"What are you talking about and why the hell are you yelling at me?!"

Bruce narrowed his eyes and noticed her pupils were dilated. He turned back to the door remembering the man that had bumped into him.

"Who was that man that was just here?" He said more softly, but was losing it on the inside. If he had left she'd be dead.

"What man? Bruce you're not making any sense and no offense, but why are you here? I mean I got the flowers and all, but how'd you know I was here?"

He doesn't answer Bruce quickly rushes out of the room.

"Bruce?!" He heard Bella calling to him, but he wanted to catch the man and see if his assumptions were right.

Nevertheless, the guy was nowhere to be found. Bruce sighed with frustration and made his way back to Bella's room. Her arms were folded about her chest and she cut him an accusing glance.

"Want to explain yourself?"

He wished he could, but couldn't. He had to come up with something and quick. Bella rubbed her arms for warmth and turned back to the window.

"Jesus it's freezing why is that open?!"

Bruce couldn't believe any of this. He wasn't sure what to make of it. She had no recollection whatsoever of the man in her room or her attempt to fly! Bella reaches over and shuts the window and locks it. Bruce leaned against the wall and folded his arms about his chest trying to think. He couldn't very well say well Batman told me what happened or well because I'm Batman! Though he was curious as to what her reaction would be. To find out the one man she can't stand, happens to be someone she idolizes? Still, that felt very weird to Bruce. He didn't feel he was worth idolizing. That's not exactly what he wanted, not from Bella. He wanted something a little deeper. He clears his throat.

"I went to visit you at the college and heard you were here. I do apologize. I will leave if you wish for me to. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were. Hadn't heard from you in a while."  
"You went to visit me?"  
He sighs as if disappointed.

"You never replied to my apology. I thought maybe it would be more sincere if done in person rather than on a note, which is something I should have done from the beginning."

"You came to personally apologize?"

He nods and she looks to him confused. She was shivering all over though. Bruce took off his jacket and started to place it on her.

"I'm ok really…"  
"Please, I insist." He leads her to the bed and starts bundling her up with blankets.

"No offense Bruce, but why are you here?"

"Didn't I already answer that?"

She sighs and shakes her head.

"I meant do you like torment or something?"

He cracks a smile.

"Perhaps."

She shakes her head, but he took notice of the fact that she was smiling in return.

He pulls up a chair beside her bed.

"May I ask what happened?"

She half laughs, but that of misery. The pain and emotional turmoil was written all over her face.

"I lost my best friend that's what." She says so softly he barely caught what she'd said.

"Your best friend?"

She nods and was doing her best to keep it together. That was the problem though. Bella was keeping it bottled up. That and she were going through withdrawals from the pills.  
"It's a long story…"

"I'm not going anywhere."

She looks to him oddly.

"I just meant I'm a good listener, if you wish to talk about it. If you want me to leave then I can do that too."

"I don't want to talk about it."

He nods.

"So what happened to your friend?"

She shuts her eyes tightly. Her body was trembling. She was sweating profusely. She felt hot all a sudden. Bella takes Bruce's jacket off and hands it back over.

"I thought I said I don't want to talk about it."

He nods again, but Bruce was going more into his detective mode now. That and he knew she needed to let it out. He doubted she had.

"Where did your friend go Bella? You said you lost him?"

She cuts him a dirty look. Bruce ignored it and continued on.

"Who is your friend?"

Bella began to feel as though she couldn't breathe. Jervis's face burned into her mind. The way he'd laugh and smile. How he made her feel the world wasn't so bad after all. She sucked back a painful breath.

"Jer…" She answers with a quivery voice.

"Jer?"

Bruce felt his own throat knotting up. Just the mere expression on her face was killing him.

"Just stop…"

"I'm just wondering what happened that's all." He continues to talk very softly.

"Maybe you should go."

"Bella…"

"Why can't everyone just leave me alone?!" She shouts and pulls at her hair with frustration.

"Everyone keeps probing me! I just want to be left alone!"

Bruce takes in the deepest of breaths. He presses his lips together. He comes to a stand and retrieves a nice cold washcloth for her. Bruce places it on her forehead. She was sweating out the toxins from the pills. Her eyes closed again as he did this. Hot tears ran down her face.

Bruce sat at the edge of the bed. He continued to run the cloth along her face and neck.

"Just go please…"

Bruce pinched his eyes shut for a moment.

"I'm only trying to help."

"I don't need anyone's fucking HELP!"

She hops out of the bed.

"Just go! I mean honestly Bruce I don't get you at all. What exactly is your interest in me?! I mean look at me!"

"I am…"

"People around me either die or lose their minds! Trust me whatever you think it is you see! It's not there. You and I couldn't be more different!"

"Ever think that maybe that's what I see in you? That you are different? That I'm tired of the same ole same ole?"  
She laughs.

"Oh Bruce you got beautiful women throwing themselves at you constantly!"

"But not the one I want."

"You barely know me!"  
"That's not how it feels to me. You think I go out my way for any of those other women? If you'd just give me a chance."

"A chance?"  
He nods.

"Bruce I'm in a hospital. I just lost my best friend. My life is a literal labyrinth of hell. You truly want to be a part of all that?"

"I'd like to be given the chance."

She pinches the bridge of her nose and paces around a bit.

"I'm afraid you haven't a clue what you're getting yourself into."

"Then talk to me. Tell me about your friend and how all this came about. If nothing else let me be a friend."

"Does Bruce Wayne have friends?"

He raises his brows.

"And there she is…"

Bella sighs.

"I did it again didn't I?"  
He nods.

"And why do you like me again?"  
He chuckles a bit.

"I haven't a clue. My butler used to beat me as a child."

Bella's eyes widen.

"WHAT?!"

He smiles showing the whites of his teeth. Bella covers her mouth and softly laughs.

"I almost believed you."

She leans against the counter. She nibbles on her bottom lip.

"I just keep seeing his face. I keep asking myself why? Why him?"

Bruce listens as she begins her story. She breaks down in literal sobs off and on. That and Bella couldn't believe that of all the people in the world, she was telling this to Bruce Wayne. Bella reaches to her back afterword. She began to feel dizzy again.

"Are you alright?"

She nods, but grits her teeth at the pain. Bruce makes his way over.

"I think you should lie back down."

Bella lies back down. Before long a nurse enters the room. Bruce happened to catch a glimpse of Bella's charts as the nurse laid it down to fix her IV. It took all will for him not to react. He read the abbreviations KD in her diagnoses and already knew. He cleared his throat and came to his feet. He wondered if Bella even told anyone. Bruce wanted to take this Dr. Crane's face and bash it in. What the hell was this guy up to?

"Is something wrong?" Bella questions.

Bruce shakes his head. He was to mad too answer at the moment.

"Um ok…"

"I suppose I better let you get some rest. Might I come by for a visit tomorrow?"

"I don't know Bruce, can you?" She replies, but with a playful smile.

He smiles in return. Bruce grabs his jacket and places it back on. He takes Bella's hand and kisses it.

"Then it's a date."

"In a hospital?"  
He shrugs.

"I could think of worse places."

When Bruce pulls her door shut he walks up to the employees.

"I want all cost put under my name anonymously. No matter how much she and her family insist they are not to know. I will also be hiring my own security to be keeping guard of that room. No one's to enter that room that doesn't have Ms. Gordon's permission. If a Dr. Jonathon Crane happens to come by. You're to call the police immediately no matter the case." Bruce goes to walk away, but stops at the elevator.

"Also cancel her dinner for tomorrow. I will be providing that."

* * *

Batman breaks into Dr. Crane's office and begins to investigate. However, this guy was doing everything in his power to cover his tracks. He must've gotten the word and bailed as soon as he could. Batman checked every nook and cranny of the office, but hadn't anything to go on. The place had been ransacked proving he was in a hurry when he left. He wasn't about to give up in his search though. He had some questions for this doctor and he wasn't about to stop until he had answers.

* * *

"It's looking clearer already. That's a good sign Ms. Gordon. Still a process, but the red blood cell count in your specimen has dropped."

Bella sighs in relief.

"Much better than when we first ran the tests. Nevertheless, I want us to continue with the plan. Eat right and careful not to stress your body out too much. Have you talked to your family about this yet?"

Bella shakes her head.

"I would advise that you do. You need all the support you can get."

"You make it sound as if I'm dying."

The doctor clears his throat.

"I'm merely stating that there is no shame in having help Ms. Gordon."

She nods as he exits the room. Megan and Casey brought by her makeup work and homework from school. Jim and Sarah also got her covered for her missing days and got doctor's notes from the hospital to take to her professors. She gradually came around throughout the day about Jervis and a little about what took place. The only thing she hadn't told anyone and wasn't about to was about the kidney disease. She didn't see any point in making matters worse. That and she didn't want the constant fussing over the situation.

Bella was watching the news when Bruce came in. He had a basket with him. Bella looked to him curiously. He had some sort of vegetable stir fry dishes that looked to be homemade. Bella breathed it in thinking it smelled wonderful.

"Alfred?"

He smiles.

"Actually no I made this."

"So you can cook?"

He nods and begins setting up.

"So how many hospital patients do you date in a week?"

"Just the one this week."

He slides her table of food over. He then pulls up a chair and sits his up on the nightstand table.

"Not so bad Bruce."

She takes a few more bites.

"Actually this is very good."

"Try not to sound too surprised."

"So start over?"

"Yes please do."

"Ok…" He grins and lifts his eyes toward her.

She clears her throat.

"Alfred?"

Bruce chuckles and plays along.

"Actually no I made this."

"Oh, well I should have known this looks wonderful!"

"I know…"

Bella laughs and takes another bite. She was surprised to see that he was in just a regular black t-shirt that was very form fitting. Bella swore she was actually seeing a six pack through that shirt. She couldn't help but to gawk practically. He also wore black slacks today. Something about it made him look even sexier. Bella figured it was just because she wasn't used to seeing this side of him. He looked more relaxed this way as well.

"That's not a bad look on you."

He wipes his mouth after he chews his food and swallows.

"Is that another compliment?"

She shrugs.

"Well aren't you going to comment on my very lovely hospital gown?"

Bruce smiles.

"It is quite exquisite."

"I thought so."

"Brings out your eyes."

Bella laughs and sips at the tea he'd brought.

"You're a breathtaking woman. It doesn't matter what you're wearing."

He took her by surprise on that one. She didn't say anything to that she was a bit stunned. She had a hard time believing that he'd find her breathtaking with the sheer amount of women he'd been with. It was a known fact that Bruce dated very gorgeous women, models even often enough. All the more reason this felt incredibly weird to her. Here he was in a hospital room having this odd date with her. Something she'd never dreamed. It just didn't seem very Bruce Wayne like. Perhaps, she didn't know him as well as she assumed, which left her feeling more like an ass.

Bella also wasn't even quite sure how to go about dating anymore. She looked to Bruce in thought.

"Bruce…"

"Yes?"

"I'm rather new to all this again. So just let me get my sea legs back so to speak."

"Understood and there's no rush for anything. We're just having fun."

"Something you seem to know a lot about."

Bruce shakes his head. Bella winces at her own words.

"Dammit…" She utters in a hushed whisper.

"You didn't deserve that I'm sorry. I just…"

"Bella, it's ok. I know this is going to take sometime. You're giving me a chance that's the least I could ask for. So I can take a few puns at my own expense."

Bella gets this mischievous look to her face.

"Expense huh…"

Bruce chuckles.

"Should have seen that one coming."

"You really should have. I mean you totally set yourself up!"

Once they finish Bella gets out of the bed and drags her IV along with her to the bathroom.

"Need some help?"

"I'm pretty sure I can pee just fine."

He laughs.

"Just making sure."

After she finishes she comes back out and washes her hands. In the middle of washing her hands Bella freezes. He hears the water continuing to run and Bella's staring out the window.

"Tiger lilies…" He hears her whisper as she looks to the flowers Dr. Crane got her.

"Tiger lily…" She repeats with clenched fists.

Bruce narrows his eyes and comes to his feet. Bella takes the vase of flowers and throws them against the wall they shatter everywhere. She starts taking all the flowers and destroying them.  
"Bella!" Bruce quickly grabs her. She was barefoot and glass was everywhere.

He gets a better grip as she struggles to get free.

"Bella please…" He sits her down on the bed.

Bruce moves their tables out of the way. Bella starts hyperventilating.  
"Tiger lily!" She grabs Bruce's wrists.

"Just calm down now and breathe…"

"I remember…" She sucks back a breath and grabs him by the collar of his shirt.

"Bruce!"

Tears stream down her face and she fights for a breath. Bruce cups her chin looking her in the eyes.

"I remember… everything!"

"What do you remember?"

She collapses against him and starts to cry. Bruce swallowed back wishing he knew what to do. He hugged her and let her get it out.

"He was the scarecrow man he killed my parents! Dr. Crane! He's been fucking with my head this entire time. He was hypnotizing me! JERVIS!"

She pulls back.

"No! It was him all of this everything! WAS HIM!"

Bella promptly rushes off to the bathroom and starts to vomit. Bruce ran his fingers through his hair and paces the room. Bella was having a meltdown.

"He did something to my father. He made my father shoot my mother and then himself! I saw it all! And this entire time he was my therapist! He was the one supposed to help me! He was their fucking murderer!"

Bruce nods and calls the nurse. He makes his way to the bathroom and helps her up.

"He killed them! It was him all along!"

Bella yanks out of Bruce's hold and starts towards the door. The nurse steps in just as Bella's trying to head out.

"Is everything ok?"

Bella doesn't answer she runs right past the nurse. Bruce takes off after her as Bella steps into an elevator. Bruce barely manages to hop in before the door closes.

"Where are you going Bella?"

"To find Dr. Crane!"

Bruce sighs.

"You're in no shape to go anywhere. Look let's call the police and you can tell them everything. They will handle it from here. You need to focus on getting better."

"Bruce…"  
Bruce takes her hand and pushes the button back to her floor.

"Let's go to your room and I'll call the station."

"Why? Why would he do all this?"  
He leads her back to her room and lays her back down. The nurse redoes her IV and gives her something for anxiety. Bruce calls to the station then he sits down beside her and takes her hand. He stays throughout the report as they question her and she tells them everything she knows and remembers.

She then looks to Bruce. As it just hits her…

"He was here… He wanted me to jump out the window."

Bruce flinches at her words. He couldn't get over how sick this bastard was and just how badly he'd been messing up Bella Gordon's life. Once the police left, Bella asked to be alone. Bruce respected her wishes and cleaned up before he left. He kissed her forehead before he started out.

"Bruce?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry our second attempt didn't go so well."

A small grin forms on his face. He turns to her.

"It's ok I can afford it."

She laughs and shakes her head. He nods.

"Goodnight Bella."

"Night Bruce."

After he left Bella tried her best to stay put. Hours pass and she couldn't sleep. Jervis, and her parents were going through her mind nonstop. She took out her IV. Bella attempted to leave yet again. She got as far as a block down the hospital.

When she heard a thumping sound.

"Holy fucking shit Batman!"

She utters in a gasp. He cocks a brow at this.

"Um so nightwatch?"

"Justice will be served Dr. Crane will be found."

"How'd…"

"You need to go back at once!"

"But…"

"I have no problem dragging you back."

Bella sighs.

"Pushy aren't we?"  
Bella swore he was smirking. She narrowed her eyes and looked to him oddly. He stepped back into the shadows. He fired off his grapple and disappeared.

"You need to go back at once!" She mocks as she heads back.

"He's so serious…"

The nurses and doctors look to her oddly as makes her way back in. Bella sees the guards outside her door. She hadn't noticed that before.

"Um are you like watching my room?"  
They each nod, with the craziness to everything else. She doesn't even question it. She just throws her hands in the air and enters her room.


	7. Taming Of The Shrew

**Chapter 7**

_**I do not own DC Universe or Twilight. Please read and then review. I just got my laptop back yet again from the shop. I apologize I'm so behind on all my stories it's ridiculous, but can't type them out on a phone and my daughter won't let me use her laptop for that long long. Fingers crossed they actually got it fixed this time!**_

"Is that everything?" Jim asks as they're packing away Bella's things.

Bella looks around and nods. Sara runs a soothing hand along her back as Bella brushes her hair. She then grabs her jacket on the way out. Jim and Sara shared the same look of concern, but say nothing. Once they're in the car Sara turns to Bella.

"Are you certain you don't want to come back home?"

"Sara…" Bella says with a sigh.  
"I'll be ok."

Sara sighs and turns back around.

"I just don't want you pushing yourself to hard. You're always overexerting yourself."

"I'll be fine really. Just stop worrying so much."

After they get to the college they help Bella bring in her things. Megan and her other friends were in class still. Sara starts writing her out a check.

"What are you doing?"

"You're going to need this to get through the week."

"I can make it up by working a few extra hours at the library."

"Just take the money." Jim demands.

"I'm not taking your money. You need it more than I do."

Sara leaves the check on Bella's counter.

"Just use it to get some groceries or something."

Bella grabs the check and hands it back.

"Um no, I don't need it."

"Don't be a pain in the ass." Jim utters.

"JIM!" Sara snaps in disbelief.

"We're just trying to help you Bella. There's nothing wrong with accepting help."

Bella sighs.

"Fine I'll go save some puppies or something with it."

"Or put something other than beer and ice cream in your fridge." Sara remarks as she looks inside.

"Um the beer is Megan's." Bella lies.

Jim shook his head and raised his brows. Bella shrugs his way with a smirk. She softly giggles at her uncle's reaction. That smile nevertheless, fades as she glances towards the hand mirror Jervis had gotten her. She reaches over and picks it up off the nightstand. She runs her fingers along it and shuts her eyes for a moment.

"Is everything alright sweetheart?"

Bella nods and swallows back the knot that was forming in her throat. She clears her throat.

"You two should go out or something."  
"Are you kicking us out?" Sara asks as if offended.

Bella half laughs.

"Not at all…" She says as she playfully nudges them towards the door.

"Bella Gordon!"

She puts her arms around their shoulders and walks them out to their car.

"Where did you learn to be so rude?"

Bella points to her uncle. He shakes his head.

"That's not true."  
"Sure it isn't." Bella says and winks at him.

However, she looks to him a certain way as he's about to get into the car.

"So Batman huh?"

Jim freezes and lifts his eyes towards her. Bella smiles.

"I hadn't a clue you two were so tight."

"Bella…" Jim whispers and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Nah, I'm just sayin… you know after all these years? I hadn't a clue you had the man on speed dial."

"Who do you think works the Batsignal?"

"Huh… well think they'll let me have that job when I join?" She questions mischievously.

Jim chuckles.

"You never know."

"So how does that work exactly you just stand by the Batsignal and wait for crime."

"Bella…" He warns.

"Just a question."  
"Well it's a stupid one."

"You once said there was no stupid questions."  
He grins.

"That was until you came along my dear."

Her jaw drops and he laughs as he gets into the car.

"That's so awesome. I just can't wait to tell all my friends my uncle is a groupie!"

He sighs and slams his door shut. Sara smiles and waves before they drive away. Bella laughs to herself and heads back to her dorm. Once she gets inside she looks around as if lost for a moment. Bella makes her way to the table and sits down. Everything begins to replay in her mind. Jervis and Dr. Crane twisted around in her thoughts over and over.

Bella decidedly headed to Jake and Jervis's room. Jervis had given her a key once just in case he locked himself out and Jake wasn't home. Bella opened the door and stepped inside. She froze as she looked upon Jervis's side. His top hats were still intact. His room in fact was just like it always was. She didn't expect her own emotions though. Just the memory alone hit her and Bella came to tears. She lay down on Jervis's bed. She cried into his pillow and buried her face.

Jake entered the room not much longer and quietly approached her.

"Bella?"

She shot up and quickly wiped her eyes. Bella cleared her throat and came to her feet.

"Um yeah. I was just on my way out."

Jake puts his hands upon his waist.

"Bella… please just…" He reached out to her.

She said nothing as she exited the room. Bella headed right for Dr. Crane's office. Just as she assumed it was vacant. Bella looked around and managed to pry open a window and climb through. Bella saw where it looked as though he'd left in a hurry. She looked everywhere she could think of, but there wasn't anything to go on or to prove what he'd done. Decidedly, she sat on the couch were they used to have their sessions the memories continued to play out.

She pictured Dr. Crane sitting there as usual scribbling something down on his yellow memo pad. The way he'd clean his glasses often and how he'd often prop one foot over his knee. This was someone she'd confided in and thought of like a friend. Her hands balled up into fists.

She'd wondered what all he'd done to Jervis. What exactly did he fill Jervis's head with? She knew deep in her heart it was him that had Mad Hatter take over her friend completely. Bella leaned over and placed her elbows on her knees. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Where are you Crane?" She uttered in misery.

She comes to her feet.

"This is far from over!" She says with a sneer and crawls back through the window.

Bella slams the window back down and she makes her way to town. Bella walks to a nearby bar. She sits at the bar and places down a five dollar bill.

"ID babe?"

She takes out her license and slides it over.

"You don't look 23. You look younger."

"Um thank,s I guess."

"So what'll it be?"

"Give me a shot of your strongest stuff and a beer."

"The lady asks… the lady shall receive."

He slides over her shot and beer. Bella nods and downs the shot then takes the beer to the label. The friendly kind of cute bartender grins and pours her another shot.

"That one's on the house."  
"Thanks…"  
He gives her wink as she downs it as well. This wasn't Bella's usual thing. It was only 4 pm and she was getting wasted. She just couldn't stand to be around anything that reminded her of Jervis. Bella sat there for another hour and half. She gave the guy a tip after she paid her tab.

"Why don't I walk you out and call you a cab?" He offers.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Please I insist."

Bella heads out and he has someone cover him. He walks her outside. He uses his cellphone to call a cab. After he's done he waits with her.

"You really don't have to do that."

He shrugs.

"It's no prob, it gives me a break from the bar. Gets stuffy in there… But there was another reason I wanted to walk you out.

She looks to him oddly.

"It's against policy to ask out the customers." He says and rubs the back of his neck looking nervous.

Bella raises her brows on this.

"You're asking me out?"

He nods.

"Sorry, but I'm already seeing someone. At least I think I am…"

The bartender looks to her puzzled.

"It's complicated." She says with a curled lip.

"Complicated?" He questions.

She laughs a little.

"Yeah, I'm not really sure what we are at the moment, but yeah I'm sort of seeing someone else. I'm flattered though."

He sighs as if disappointed.

"Well if that "complicated" status ever becomes single. Please reconsider…"  
Bella smiles, but says nothing as the cab pulls up.

"Thank you."

He nods.

After Bella gets in, she has the cab driver take her to Arkham Asylum. Her uncle had told her that Jervis Tetch been brought here. She couldn't fathom the mere idea. She paid the fair and made her way out. The cab driver looked to her as if she were insane. Bella stood before the massive iron gates of the asylum. This place always gave her the creeps. She ran her hand along the iron bars. She took in a breath and pushed the call button and looked into the camera.

"I wish to visit a client."

The gates open and Bella steps through. Chills fill her spine the closer she gets to the asylum. It looked more like a creepy haunted castle to her. The place was so gloomy and colossal. She timidly stepped up to the door. Once she entered she froze. The staff looked upon her in wonder. She took in a deep breath.

"I'm here to visit Jervis Tetch."

The woman at the receptionist desk nods. She motions for Bella to come over. She has her sign some papers and she looks over her driver's license. The guards then escort her down several hallways and metal doors. She grimaced as she heard the other residents screaming, laughing, crying, and rattling their cells. A few even made cat calls as she walked by. She took in another breath and held it until they came to Jervis's cell. She winced seeing the entire cell was decked out in Alice In Wonderland stuff. He even had a miniature tea party set.

She fought to keep her emotions at bay.

"Jer…" She said softly.

He continued to hum to himself and poured himself some fake tea.  
"Jervis…"

Mad Hatter turned around. It felt weird to her to see her friend in the orange jumpsuits the asylum provided. He wasn't in his usual top hat and green trench. Then again this wasn't her friend anymore. Part of her just merely hoped that some ounce of Jervis was still intact.

"ALICE!" He hopped up happily.

"I knew you'd come! Ok now get me out so we can go home!"

"Jer hun… I can't do that."

He frowns.

"I'm Hatter Alice, Mad Hatter you know this!" He snaps.

Bella nods.

"Yeah I'm well aware."

"And I'm ready to go home Alice so let's go!"

Bella closes her eyes and looks to the ground.

"You are home Hatter. I'm sorry Jer…" She whispers and heads back to the door.

The guards escort her back out. Before she leaves she mentions to the nurses that Jervis needs to have some tests ran on him. She explains about the pills and one of the nurses was already jotting down the information. Once she's done, Bella exits the iron gates and they come to a close behind her. Irony have it Batman was bringing in another inmate. Bella laughed at the irony as he dropped down before her with the man in custody.

"Whatever happened to Blackgate?"

Batman slants his head towards her.

"What are you doing here?"

He questioned.

"Vacationing… I'd ask you, but it's a little more than obvious."

"Are you drunk?"

Bella rolls her eyes.

"No…" She answers with a smirk.

"Hmmm… you're clearly showing signs of intoxication Ms. Gordon."

"And what would those signs be? Let's see…"

Other guards come out of the asylum and apprehend the man in Batman's hold.

"Slurred speech, impaired memory, exuberant emotions, terrible eye hand coordination… and…" Bella looks to her skin.

"A flushed appearance maybe even dilated eyes depending on how much they've had to drink."

Batman nods.

"All in which I haven't… so's, no I'm not drunk."

She squeals out as he grabs hold of her and fires off his grapple gun.

"What the hell?!" She shouts.

He gets her back to the college safely.

"Don't you have better things to do than to be taking drunk college girls home!" She snaps and covers her mouth in laughter.

"Yeah I heard that in my head and I still went with it!"

He sighs. Bruce was dying under that mask. He wasn't very happy with her for drinking not with her having kidney disease. That was the last thing she should be doing. That and he knew she was on medication that called for no alcohol.

"Thought you weren't drunk."

She backtracks.

"Well shit… Guess I walked right into that one."

"You really shouldn't be drinking Ms. Gordon."

Bella quickly moves her hand realizing she was running it along his chest the entire time they were standing there. She blushes and takes a few steps back.

"Um thanks I'll be going to my dorm now."

"No more drinking Ms. Gordon."

She bites down on her lower lip. Bella reaches over and grabs him by the collar of his suit. She starts kissing him. Batman's eyes widen. The man beneath the mask found himself kissing her back. His hand went to the slope of her back. Bella steps back once again. She smiles and pats him on the chest.

"You're welcome!" She calls out with her back turned to him.

He stood there thunderstruck as she headed inside.

* * *

Bella rolls over in her bed. Her head was pounding and she was hung over. She groaned out and Megan laughed.

"Welcome back!"

Bella groans again into her pillow.

"I feel like utter shit."

"So someone had a few last night huh?"  
"Something like that."

Megan laughs again as Bella stumbles out of the bed and heads into the bathroom. The phone rings and Megan answers.

"Sure she's right here."  
Bella had her toothbrush in her mouth.  
"Who is it?"

"Bruce…"

"You're kidding me!" Bella utters with her toothbrush still in her mouth.

Megan shrugs and hands her the phone. Bella's eyes widen as it just dawns on her.

"SHIT!"

"What?!"

"I can't talk to him?!"

"Why not?"  
"Hello?" Bruce calls out on the other line.

Bella closes her eyes and takes her toothbrush out of her mouth.

"Um hi?!"

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah… Just dandy."

"Hmm well I was wondering if I could take you out again sometime. You know see what part of Murphy's Law could shed upon us this time?"

Bella softly laughs.

"Oh you've no idea." She says in thought.

"Pardon?"

"Um nothing. I suppose that could be arranged, since you evidently like torture and disappointment."

"Disappointment?" He questions.

She laughs.

"Well I see that you're not denying the torture part."

"Not at all…" He says in a playful tone.

"I hardly find my time with you disappointing however."

"Come on now Bruce. I bailed on you once and freaked out on the other. That and well…"  
"Well?"

Bella sighs with guilt.

"IhadadrunkenkisswithBatman…So you still want that date?"

"What did you say?"

"That I… drunkkissedBatman." She slurs again.

He dies in laughter on the other end. Bella looks to the phone as though it bit her.

"Sure whatever you say Bella."  
"I'm being serious!"

"You're telling me you kissed Batman?"  
"Is it so hard to believe?"

"It's just I'm sure Batman has better things to do."

"GRRRRRRRR Are you implying that Batman wouldn't see anything in me Bruce?!"

He clears his throat.

"Not at all, I'm just sure he's a very busy man. That and well…"  
"Well?"

"Do you always kiss other men when dating someone else?"

"Are you trying to imply that we are exclusive? And that you haven't been kissing other women?!" She taunts.

"If it were possible. And actually no I haven't."  
"I suppose we shall see won't we? And I truly find that hard to believe."

"Are you always this…"  
"This what, Bruce?" She questions innocently.

He sighs.

"Nevermind, perhaps I could pick you up Friday say around 7?"

"Perhaps…"

She says and hangs up.

"Boy you're like mean!" Megan says.  
Bella grins.

"And he loves it…"

Megan looks to Bella oddly.

"Huh…"

Bella laughs.

"Just trust me on this one." Bella says and starts getting ready for class.

* * *

Bella walked about Gotham. She needed some new clothes, but hated shopping and none of the clothing stores suited her taste. She found herself walking around aimlessly. She did her best to keep Dr. Crane and Jervis out of her mind. However, it was taking its toll and becoming heavier and harder to accomplish. As she walked through the crowd Bella began to see their faces walking amongst the crowd. Every other person looked as though Jervis or Dr. Crane.

She jaywalked trying to get away from it. A cab slammed on his brakes and cursed at her as he flipped her off. Bella hadn't even taken notice. Without truly taking notice where she was going she'd entered a certain store. She narrowed her eyes and looked around. The walls were purple and black. Batman memorabilia was strung out everywhere. She took in a breath and walked about the store. They even had a few shirts and leather made to look like his suit.

"Wow people take this a bit too far." She uttered to herself as she held up one of the leather suits. She giggled to herself as she held it up against her.

"I'm Batman…" She uttered mocking his gruff voice.

She sighs and puts the suit back on the rack.

"You should try it on."

She turns to the woman behind her. The woman was beyond beautiful and blonde.

"I'm good thanks."

The blonde laughs.

"Come on now. Give it a try. Besides I'm dying of boredom. You'd be surprised on how dead this place can be at times. That is until he does another big save then this place is booming."

"Does the poor guy even get royalties for this stuff?"

The woman laughs again.

"I haven't a clue who gets the rights to this stuff to be honest."

"Sounds about right."

"The name's Rosalie."

"Bella."

Rosalie nods and takes the suit off the rack.

"Just try it on for me?"

Bella shrugs.

"Sure why not I got time to kill."

"Awesome!"

Bella laughs at the girl's enthusiasm. Bella heads into one of the dressing room stalls. She tries on the suit and shrugs at herself in the mirror. It didn't look too bad. If only it didn't have the manly pecks going with it. She laughs in thought and steps out.

"They really should make them for women." Rosalie says.

"I know right."

Bella looks to Rosalie oddly. She grabs another suit and a leather jacket. Her eyes widen as Rosalie heads back behind the counter. She starts cutting up the leather jacket and pinning straps of it to the Batman suit.

"Hmm…" Rosalie smiles.

"I got an idea. Do you have a few minutes to kill?"

"Sure…" Bella said with a shrug.

She was bored and didn't want to head back to the dorm anyhow. As of late she did everything in her power to keep busy outside of school. A few minutes however turned into an hour. Bella leaned back against the wall as she'd already scoped out the entire store at least three times.

Rosalie finally comes to a stand and makes her way over.

"Now try it on."

Bella takes in a breath and heads back into the bathroom. Her jaw drops as she tries on the suit.

"Holy shit!"

Rosalie laughs hearing her.

"Pretty cool huh! Step out now so I can see it."

Bella stepped out and Rosalie grinned ear to ear.

"Awesome! That totally kicks ass and looks so freaking real! You could be the real deal if there were a batgirl that is. Put on the cowl please?!"

Bella pulls her hair back hand has it drape over her shoulders. The suit was very form fitting and flattering to Bella's slim figure. The only difference is that the bat in the middle was yellow like that of the batsignal rather than black like on Batman's suit which was all black.

"That's the coolest thing I've ever seen. You could put Batman to shame in the looks department. I never dreamed I'd say that."

"I never dreamed I'd hear something so... well awkward…"  
Rosalie laughs.

"Just get yourself some knee high combat boots and you're set to go!"

"Huh?"

"Keep it. Seriously, girl you made my day."

"But won't you get fired? I mean you did cut up a leather jacket and give away products."

"Girl the boss has been harassing my ass since I started working here a few months ago. He needs a little taste of his own medicine."

"Harassing?"

Rosalie wrinkles her nose.

"Surely, you don't mean."

She shrugs.

"I'm used to it."

Bella shakes her head.

"Why do you put up with it?"

"Beggars can't be choosers and it's better than my last job."

"Which was?"

"I was a stripper sweetheart."

Bella looks to her bewildered. Rosalie laughs.

"You don't look like a stripper."  
"Well sure I don't. I'm wearing clothes!"

Bella laughs.

"Ugh I'm so sorry. You just caught me off guard. You're way to pretty to be into that stuff. And too pretty to be dealing with some asshole boss."

"Well thank you!"

They both laugh.

"Seriously keep it I'll get you a bag. Unless of course you want to wear it out."

They both laugh again.

"Could you imagine?"

"Actually yes I could. Every man from a mile radius would be tripping over themselves."

"I highly doubt that."

"Oh I don't I'd even say Batman himself would take a gander."  
Bella heads back to the changing room and changes back into her jeans and navy blue sweater. Bella tries again to offer some sort of payment, but she wouldn't hear of it.

"Just come by and visit every so often we'll be all set."

"Oh wait!" Rosalie tosses her something.  
"What's this?"

"A real grapple gun trust me you'll get all kinds of shits and giggles. Great at costume parties!"  
"This is real?"

"What can I say the boss likes things to be pretty dead on to the real thing? I'm sure it's nowhere near as strong as Batman's, but enough to support your weight. Not that you'd really be using it. It's just for props anyhow."

"Right… Um thanks?!"

Rosalie nods.

"It was fun!"

"Yeah actually it was."

Bella takes the big brown bag of her new suit with her. She hadn't a clue when she'd ever wear it. But she couldn't deny even to herself how cool it was. She even bought her some boots on the way back. She felt silly in doing so, but felt she might as well have the full assemble. Bella hid the bag under her bed once she got back. She wasn't about to start being harassed by her friends about her Batman collection, especially, that of an actual suit. Only Jervis… She winced in thought and put her hand to her heart. Only Jervis had known the truth behind it all. Without him Bella suddenly felt very alone. Sure she had Casey, Megan, Sara, and Jim and well Bruce now. Still, it felt as though there was this empty void in her life now.

Bella thought back to the suit. She dragged it back out and decidedly put it in one of her backpacks instead. Then she slid it back under her bed.

* * *

"Leaving again?" Megan practically whimpered as Bella grabbed her bag and was heading out the door.

"Um yeah."  
Megan sighs.

"You're always gone now."  
Bella shrugs and heads on out. She wasn't sure what to say to that and didn't really want to discuss it. Bella joined a new gym and kept herself busy with that as of late and she'd walk home usually after to pass more time. Her date with Bruce was on her mind. She was wondering what disasters could possibly befall them. Bella was walking past a couple alleyways on her way home. It was dark and fog escaped her breath from the cold crisp air. Bella came to a stop as she heard alarms going off at a nearby museum. She also heard the sound of glass breaking.

Something came over Bella. She wasn't even sure why. She hurriedly ducts back into the shadows and quickly changed into the Batgirl suit in her backpack. Feeling rather silly and foolish as she did, still she went about it. She dumped her backpack into a nearby dumpster to collect later.

Bella then took off towards the area the alarms were sounding off in. Men were running out of a nearby museum and yelling at each other. They each had something in there hand and were loading it into a black van.

Bella snuck up behind them and tapped one of them on the shoulder.

"Jesus! What the fuck?!"

"You might want to return those items now. I highly doubt they belong to you."

The guy starts laughing.

"Look I never realized Batman had a nice set of tits."

Bella sighs.

"That's cause I'm not Batman."

"Then who are you…?" He laughs.

"Batgirl…" She says as if a question and winced feeling even dumber.

Why am I doing this again?! Bella thought to herself.

"Batgirl huh? Damn baby… Hey guys look it's Batgirl!" He laughs and tries to grab at her breasts.

Bella decks him across the face. One of the other robbers takes out his gun and goes to shoot. Her old days of Jiu Jitsu made a comeback. She kicked the gun out of the man's hand grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and took him to the ground. With a nice tuck and roll she had him knocked out. The police were showing up just as she was doing her best to apprehend the others. She kept in mind to get some actual handcuffs. The other men however were attempting to escape.

The van door was still open and Bella swiftly leaped over and grabbed the keys from the ignition. The driver swung at her and she dodged. She yanked him out of the van and shoved him down. The police stepped out of their vehicles. Bella saw her uncle amongst them. They aimed their guns and Gordon got on the loud speaker.

"Hands in the air! Everyone!"

Oh shit… she didn't think about the hell of the police and her suit wasn't bulletproof like Batman's by no means.

"I'm not the enemy…" She called out.

"HANDS UP!" Gordon shouted.

She gave a simple nod and quickly stepped back into the shadows and fired off her grapple gun praying it would work. She didn't expect the way it to jerk her around the way it did. Her eyes widen as she landed on the rooftop and her own uncle and his men were shooting at her.

"Thanks Jim…" She uttered as she somehow managed to leap between rooftops.

Once she saw she made a clean getaway. She leaned back against a wall of a rooftop. She half laughs.

"How does Batman do this shit? I damn near shit myself. I can't believe my own uncle was shooting at me! What an ass!"

Her heart was skyrocketing yet at the same time she'd never felt more alive. Ironic she thought to herself considering she just had bullets flying at her. She cleared her throat and overlooked the city. The cool wind blew her hair and the moon was full and bright. She heard her cape flapping in the breeze.

"So this is what it's like?" She whispers.

"Yeah I'm so not doing that ever again…"

Bella walks about the rooftops getting a good glimpse over the city. Decidedly, she headed back once she figured things were calmer. She changed back into her clothes and headed back to the dorm.

The next day she did her usual routine. She was determined to forget all about last night. She was heading back to her dorm only hitherto again trouble seemed to be brewing nearby. Bella half laughed at the irony. All she could see was a group of people in a nearby parking garage. They were surrounding a car that sounded to have had a child inside. Without another thought she duct yet again into the shadows. She changed into the suit and placed her bag in a good hiding spot.

She peered back into the area. As she did though she froze. It was him… Scarecrow amongst stood amongst them. Batgirl stepped into the garage just as Scarecrow had yanked the young boy from his seat.

"Leave the boy alone."

Scarecrow and the men turn towards her. Scarecrow tilted his head."

"NOW!" She demands.

They all laugh at her even Scarecrow.

"I don't believe you're as big as Batman."

Batgirl nods.

"That's very true…"

She utters with a smirk. She quickly twists around flinging some silver batshaped throwing knifes their way. As they attempt to dodge the knives Batgirl quickly grabs the boy. She's checking them over as she hears the other men yell oh shit and take off running. She was too busy making sure he was ok.

"Go back with your parents."

Batgirl says with her hand upon the boy's shoulder. He nods with tears in his eyes.

"Hey… You were very brave you know that?"

The boy half smiles and points directly behind her.

"Like him?"

Batgirl narrowed her eyes and slowly turned towards the figure behind her. Batman was leaning against a pillar of the garage looking right at her. She takes in a breath. Batgirl turns back to the boy.

"Very much, no on you go."

She makes sure the boy gets back in the car with his parents. Afterword she ignores Batman and looks around for Scarecrow.

"Dammit…" She whispers to herself.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" She hears his gruff voice of disapproval behind her.

"Helping a boy get back to his parents."

Batman gets a good look at her suit. He shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

"Go back to wherever you came from and burn that suit!" He pointed at her irately.

Her eyes widen a bit she almost laughed.

"Excuse me?"

Only he was gone was she turned back around.

"How does he do that?"

She sighs and takes off. Batgirl grapples onto the rooftops and begins scooping out Gotham in search of Scarecrow. She just wasn't aware she was being tracked as well. During her search though yet another crime was taking place.

Batgirl turned towards the sound of gunfire. Men were running out of a bank with bags of cash.

"What are the odds?" She uttered softly.

She sighed knowing she was going to have to drop her search. Batgirl flung out her cape and swung out her legs knocking down one of the men. Another fired at her and she quickly somersaulted along the ground dodging the bullets. She then spun around and knocked down one of the other men. Batgirl promptly hopped up with the man in her hold. She thrust him up against the van they were using as a getaway vehicle.

"Why is it always a van?!"

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Who do you think?"

"Batman?"

Batgirl sighs. But the man quickly tases her and he dies in laughter.

"Stupid bitch." He snaps as she stumbled back a bit.

She grits her teeth trying to shake it off. Another man comes up behind her and punches her dead center in the kidneys. She gasps out in pain. Batgirl's elbow flies back. The man hits the pavement. She comes down bringing her knee into his sternum. Batgirl punches him in the face. She hears the van start and while she still has the other man in her hold. She reaches over with one of her throwing knifes and slashes the tires.

The van starts and they take off. Batgirl takes off that direction. She manages to catch up to them and jumps onto the driver side door. Batgirl punches out the driver. She then reaches over and starts maneuvering the van safely throughout traffic.

After she's done she apprehends the men as the police arrive. She shakes her head looking for an escape. She knew the police would shoot at her again. Before she could think Batman landed directly in front of her.

"GO! I don't ever want to see you out here again. Do we have an understanding?"

"I just helped you!"

"I don't need or want your help! Now go home before you get yourself killed!"

"What's wrong Batman, you afraid someone's going to take over your turf?"

Batman snarls back. He picks her up by the collar of her suit.

"GOOOOOOOOOOO! I don't ever want to see you on the streets of Gotham again!" He roars right in her face.

He drops his hold and she stumbles back looking to him in full disbelief. He eyes her sternly.

"Man… what the fuck crawled up your ass and died!"

"GO! I'm not playing around. You could have gotten yourself killed. You don't belong out here. If I have to ask you again there will consequences."

Batgirl starts laughing.

"Consequences?"

He nods.  
"For doing what you're doing?"

"You're sloppy, foolish, unprotected, and I work alone!"

"So do I! And were you assuming I wanted to be your side kick? Really? You're kind of a DICK you know that?"

He growls out and reaches out to her again. She smiles and fires off her grapple gun. She blows Batman a kiss as she swings away.

* * *

"You're early…"

Bella says as she opens the door. She'd her toothbrush in her mouth. Bruce looked to the time.

"Not by much."

Bella steps aside allowing him in.

"Just give me a few."

He nods as she pulls the door to. His eyes widen though as he saw her adjusting her breasts in the mirror. She was in a tight black dress that stopped just above the knees. He quickly forced himself to look away as he passed by. Megan enters the room just as Bella's about to spit into the sink.

"Hey Bella you'll never believe this!"

Bruce cocks a brow as Megan slams down the newspaper. Bella chokes on her toothpaste and quickly rinses her mouth out.

"Now what do you think about that?!"

Bella wipes her mouth and picks up the paper.

"Batman grew boobs?!" Bella smarted, but deep down was freaking out.

How did a picture of Batgirl get out so fast?

"That's not Batman… Think it's his girlfriend?!"

Bella rolls her eyes.

"Hardly."

Megan looks to her oddly. Bella clears her throat and shrugs.

"I mean I seriously doubt they even know each other."

"But she's like the female version of him and almost hotter than he is. How could they not know each other? Could you imagine the hot sex…?!"

Bruce raised his brows on this.

"Yes Megan him sure that's what Batman thinks about when he's taking down criminals. The hot batchick he wants to bang."

Bruce himself now was choking back a little and wasn't even drinking anything. Megan looks to Bruce with a smirk. She hands him the paper as Bella's still trying to read what it said.

"Well what do you think? Is she hot or what?"

Bruce shrugs.

"For a dominatrix in a batsuit I suppose. Not really my style."

"Huh…" Megan says.

Bella tried not to cut Bruce a dirty go to fucking hell look. She wasn't too keen on Batman as of late either. She never imagined he'd be so rude and jerky like.

"How do we even know she's female? That could very well just be a very slim man with breast implants." Bruce states.

Bella's jaw drops.

"So that may very well be Batman himself. Maybe he's having an identity crisis of some sort."

"Something…" Bruce heard Bella utter.

Bella grabs a sweater and Bruce escorts her out.

"Well pfffft with the both of you! I think she's awesome! And I bet money on it that Batman's going to be hitting that eventually."

"Megan!"

"What?!"

"Ugh… nevermind."

* * *

"So where we going?"

Bruce smiles and he pulls up to a theater. The title for the play was How To Tame a Shrew. Bella cuts Bruce a look.

"Are you implying something?!"

"No, not at all."

Bella presses her lips together and folds her arms about her chest. Bruce chuckles.

"The actress is very good."

"OH I'm sure she is!"

Bruce doesn't break that smile as he gets out. He walks around and opens the door for her. His hand ran along the slope of her back as he led her inside. They were head to their seats by an attendant.

"If I didn't happen to be a big Shakespeare fan, I'd so hit you for this."

Bruce chuckles.

"I figured that much."

"So you like being hit?"

"It depends on the context."

Bella laughs.

Once the lights go out Bruce bravely puts an arm around Bella. To his surprise she actually leans against him. Bruce caught himself breathing her in. Her hair smelled like strawberries he found himself thinking. That only got other things stirring in his mind. Bruce rolled his eyes upon himself, knowing he'd get hit if she knew half the thoughts he was having about her at the moment. Literally speaking too.

He watched her facial reactions curiously off and on as they watched the play. Bella laughed nearly the entire time. It was a breath of fresh air for him. He only wished she'd smile and laugh more often. After the play he took her to dinner. For once the date went rather smoothly.

Bruce took her back to her dorm after dinner. He walked her to her door.

"Well we survived!"

He chuckles.  
"That we did. Does this earn me another?"

"I suppose."

She bites down on her lower lip driving him mad. But he pushed those thoughts back. She was different and he wanted to show her that. As much as he wanted to kiss her he merely took he hand and kissed it instead.

"I had a very good time Bella."

"Ditto Bruce."


	8. The Reveal

Chapter 8

_**I do not own DC Universe or Twilight. Please read then leave your review. Due to computer and personal issues I'm behind. I apologize and will be getting caught up soon. Please be patient with me lol. Thank you! Keep reminder of M rating for sex and language etc...**_

Bella takes her usual morning jog. Only this time she stops before the courthouse. A massive crowd and TV reporters stood outside. A short and plump man stood before a podium giving a speech. Bella narrowed her eyes and listened curiously for a moment.

"Citizens of Gotham, we are not safe. Not until we rid of this Batman. He's nothing more than an antagonist. It's because of him more enemies lurk the streets of Gotham. Crime has risen within the last few months and it only continues to grow! I say we stand together as a community and demand that Batman put up his cape. Give Gotham peace we never asked for a giant bat to roam the streets…"

Bella shakes her head her entire face grows red. She pushes her way through the crowd. Granted her last meeting with Batman didn't go over so well. She wasn't about to stand there and listen to this man talk such lies. Once she gets up front she raises her hand and shouts out. The man stops in the middle of his speech and looks down upon her.

"Yes?" He questions bitterly.

"Where are the facts to everything you say? You want Gotham to believe this crap? And since when does one man speak for each of us as a community? You just keep saying that. WE, WE! Well I for one do not consider myself in that equation. I happen to stand behind Batman. If it wasn't for him more lives would be at risk. Do you not remember when Batman brought Gotham to Justice against people such as the Toy Man, Scar Face and the Ventriloquist, Solomon Grundy, and Joker?"

"Who do you think attracted the to this city in the first place?"

"You honestly stand there and try to convince us that these men exist solely because Batman does?"

"Yes. Yes I do!"

"Then you're a nut job yourself maybe your head should be examined."

Security guards start making their way over. Bella rolls her eyes and flips Oswald Cobblepot the politician off. The guards become even more alert. Bella nods towards them with a mischievous grin and starts to make her way back out hurriedly.

"Mam we're going to need you to come with us."

She wasn't aware that Bruce Wayne was even there. He manages to "accidently" trip a couple of guards. He helped them back to their feet before they could catch up to Bella. Bella turned back wide eyed recognizing him. He grins and winks her way as she rushes out before the guards can catch her. Bella takes off jogging again and starts laughing to herself.

Five minutes into her run her cell rings. She answers it breathlessly.

"Hello?"

"So… how's it going?"

She grins and looks to the phone oddly.  
"Funny… didn't I just see you not even a few minutes ago?"

"Was that you? Causing all that trouble?"

"Me? Trouble? Come on now Bruce… never!"

"Hmmm, I think I earned another date."

"How so? By tripping a few guards over your own two clumsy feet?"

"Clumsy?"  
"Majorly…"

"Well that makes a first."

"A first for what Bruce?"

"For a woman to refer to me as clumsy."  
"Shocker!"  
"I know right?!"

Bella laughs.

"So about that next date."

Bella sighs as if annoyed.

"Is there a problem?"

"Nope…"  
"Hmmm."

She bites her lower lip to keep from laughing.  
"You know the carnival is in town this weekend."

"Is it now?"

"Yes, I thought perhaps you'd like to go?"  
"With you?"

"Bella…" He says with exasperation.  
"Bruce…?"

"Hmm, I'll pick you up at 7 say Friday?"  
"I suppose. Is this a suits and ties event now?" She taunts.

"If you wish to wear one that is fine with me."

"Perfect! I got just the one in mind."

"Just be sure to shave." He taunts in return.  
"Can't my religion's against it! So tough beans. Goodbye now."

Bruce grins as she hangs up the phone.

* * *

"Ever take a break?" Casey questions as Bella punches at the bag.

She wipes the sweat from her brow.

"I'll take a break when I die."

"Sounds about right."

"Look Megan and I are going to have a few drinks. You should come with."

"Drinks huh?"

Casey nods.

"Please? Come on Bella we haven't hung out in a while."

"OK look I'll meet you guys there say in thirty?"  
"Really?!"

"Sure."  
"Awesome! Ok see you there! Don't be late!"

Bella smiles as she starts punching again.

"I won't… about to hit the shower and get ready."

She watches as her friends head on out. She wasn't too crazy about the new gym. Bella missed her old one, but wasn't welcomed back. Once she finished up she took off her black gloves and used her white gym towel to wipe the sweat from her face. Bella showered from there with the mindset to keep her promise.

Bella even hailed a cab and was heading to their usual hangout. That's when she noticed the enormous vines coming from the Botanical Gardens. She leaned over and looked out the window in disbelief.

"What in the world?" She questioned as the vines were actually moving around.

"Stop!" She called out and paid her fare.

Bella quickly made her way out of the cab. Screams were heard and the vines only continued to grow. She looked around trying to think of a place to change quickly. She duct into an alleyway and swiftly changed. Yet again, she hid her bag, fired off her grapple gun and took off towards the gardens. That's when she saw that a wedding was being held. Only the guests were now the victims, before everyone stood a woman with fiery red hair. She'd deep green eyes, The vines seemed to be coming from her. Leaves and vines were embedded into her body. The vines looked as though live veins traveling through her arms and legs. She was controlling them as they attacked the wedding guests. Her entire body was a pastel green color. Batgirl found the woman to be strikingly beautiful in a rather exotic way. All that truly kept her from being exposed was the leaves amongst her body.

The woman was yelling something about how they wedding party killed her precious babies. Batgirl hadn't a clue what she was talking about. The woman had three guests in vines squeezing the life out of them.

"Release them!"

The woman tilted her head about just slightly. She lowered her brows and looked to Batgirl strangely.

"And why should I do that?!" Tears were streaming down this woman's eyes.

"I can assure you that whatever it is you're upset about we can talk it over. There is no need to harm anyone. Now release them and let's talk about this."

"They killed them!" The woman literally cries out horrifically.

"Who? Who did they kill?"

Batgirl did her best to focus on the victims, as well as the woman herself.

"MY BABIES! MY PRECIOUS BABIES!"

Batgirl took in a deep breath. Bravely she took a few more steps towards the woman.

"Babies?" She questioned in a softer tone.

"Look around you?! CAN YOU NOT SEE IT! DEATH IS ALL AROUND YOU! THEY DESTROYED THEM ALL OF THEM!"

Batgirl shook her head as she looked around. She had to think on what in the world the woman was referring to. She was looking for actual babies of some sort. However, the more she looked around then back to the woman. She began to see and put it all together. The white wedding benches were on top of some plants. They'd been crushed and bent beyond repair. The candles the wedding had going had wax running down some more plants. Batgirl nodded.

"I can see that. I'm truly sorry. However, I do not believe they meant to hurt your plants. If you'll just let them go. You and I can discuss this. I will help you whatever way I can."

"You can't help me! It's too late! I can feel them dying! THE PAIN! I WILL MAKE THEM HURT THE WAY MY BABIES HURT!"

"Please! Don't!"

Batgirl winces as she begins to squeeze the guests even tighter. She brings the groom up to her. Batgirl quickly gets the other two free with her throwing knifes. However, she turned to see the woman kissing the groom. Her heart sank as the man's head rolled back as though he'd passed out.

"NOW MY BABIES ARE AVENGED!" The woman yells.

Batgirl quickly catches the groom before he hands on the ground. She felt for a pulse, but nothing. The bride shrieked out in terror. She rushed over to her groom. Only to realize he was dead. The toxic kiss from the woman took his life.

"Let this be a lesson! Next time I'll unleash even more HELL UPON YOU!"

The woman used one of her vines to swing out of the area. Batgirl felt conflicted on what to do. Should she stay and console the bride on the death of her groom. Or should she chase after this crazed woman?

"I'm sorry…" Batgirl said to the bride.

She took her hand sincerely and squeezed it gently. The woman nodded, but cried as she held her husband to be in her arms. Batgirl took off after the plant cracked woman. She chased her throughout Gotham. The woman soon saw she was being followed. She swiftly flipped around and twirled about one of her vines. She then sent one out towards Batgirl. It wrapped around Batgirls waist and she was lifted into the air. She struggled to break free. She desperately tried to get to one of her knifes, but could not reach. Batgirl tried to breathe through the tight hold the woman had her in. Through the struggle she managed to free one of her arms. Using her free hand she gripped the top of the vine that had her tightly. Batgirl began to twist her body around the vine causing it to loosen around her. The vine finally released it's hold and she began to plummet to the ground. She shot off her grapple gun barely missing the pavement. Her heart raced ninety to nothing. She lifted her eyes back that direction to see the woman was long gone.

* * *

"Bella!"

Bella shot up at the sound of Megan's voice. Megan was sitting up in her bed looking to Bella concerned.

"Are you alright?"  
Bella nods and looks around the room feeling lost.

"You were doing it again, you know?"

"Doing what?"

"Talking and yelling in your sleep. Must've been one hell of a dream there."

She swallowed back.

"Um yeah… sorry I woke you."

She makes her way out of bed. Heading straight to the bathroom, Bella turns on the sink and washes the sleep from her eyes. The images of that man dying were planted into her mind. Apparently, whoever this woman is has some sort of toxins. Just one kiss was all it took. The man died instantly. Chills filled her spine on this. What all was this woman capable of and what was her deal? She hadn't even been Batgirl that long and already she'd lost a life. A woman lost her husband and so on and so forth. It was like a never ending chain reaction. She kept telling herself it was one verses what could have been if she hadn't got there when she had.

Batman hadn't made an appearance as well. If she hadn't… She dared not think of the consequences. But she knew one thing for certain now! Batman couldn't have been more wrong! Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he needed her! Even Batman couldn't be everywhere at once. Even Batman had to get rest at some point. The streets of Gotham were much safer with the two of them in existence. How to convince him of that? Well that was going to be hell in itself. It was clear that Batman couldn't stand Batgirl. She was nothing, but a nuisance to him. Batgirl needed to somehow prove to herself to him. To show Batman that even he needed help! Bella thought on this as she got ready for class.

Once she and Megan stepped out, Casey was already outside waiting.

"And where the hell were you?!"

Bella reared back at her sudden hostility.

"Um huh?"

"You know last night? You said you would meet us for drinks? Only you never arrived. We both sat there like a couple of maroons. We even tried to call you, but you never once answered your phone. You said you'd be there. So where were you?"

The overwhelming guilt hits Bella and hard. She had totally forgotten.

"I'm sorry Casey. Something came up and…"  
"Just forget it. I swear Bella. You don't have time for anyone anymore! Look I'm sorry about Jervis. I really am. But he wasn't your only friend you know."

Bella flinches and Casey catches this.  
"Bella I…" She sighs.

"I didn't mean it the way it came out."  
"It's ok Casey. I understand. I really do. I wasn't meaning anything by it."

Megan pats Bella on the back.

"We know you didn't."

Bella goes to say something else when her cell phone sounds. It was Arkham Asylum. They were calling to let her know Jervis Tetch had died in his cell. That his organs had deteriorated due to the med's that Crane had prescribed. Bella was on the list of emergency contacts as Jervis had no other family or friends to contact. Her body grew pale and her heart came to a stop. Megan and Casey looked to her with great concern as she leaned back against the wall and sunk down to the floor. She hung up and just sat there without even blinking.

"Bella?"

Jake was coming around the corner about to head to class as well. He saw Megan and Casey looking over Bella as she leaned against the wall.

"Bella what happened? Who was that?" Casey asked.

Bella didn't answer she couldn't. Her body wouldn't allow it. She forced herself to her feet. She shook her head and took off running out of the building.

Bella kept running with no real point of destination. She paid no attention to where she was truly going. She just ran. An hour passed as she ran throughout Gotham as though someone were chasing after her. Bella came across the shop where Rosalie worked. She stepped inside and hid off to the corner of the shop. Only she lifted her eyes towards the counter to see Rosalie. Bella gritted her teeth as the scene before her.

Rosalie's boss had her pinned up against the counter pressing himself against her. She was recoiling and kept telling him no. He wasn't listening. Rosalie pushed him back trying to get away. He slapped her and that was all she wrote. Bella stormed over like a bat out of hell. Bella yanked the man away from her. Rosalie's jaw dropped as Bella shoved him to the ground. She hopped over him and overlapped his chest. She grabbed him by the collar and started punching him across the face. Rosalie screamed out.

"Stop you're going to kill him!"  
"GOOD! THE BASTARD HAS IT COMING!" Bella shouted back.

She came back to her feet and forced the guy back up. Bella dragged the man outside. The man was about 5 ft 9 and covered in tattoos. He had some muscle to him as well. Bella found it a bit of a struggle dealing with him, but she was determined this guy needed to learn a lesson. Bella pointed upon the man heatedly.

"NO MEANS NO DICK! GET IT?!"

"Who the fuck are you?!"  
"That doesn't matter! What matters is if I see you so much as looking at her a wrong way again. I'm going to have you eating nuts for breakfast for a week!"

"Whatever lady… I got a business to run. Stay out of my shop!"

Bella ignores him and steps inside. She starts towards Rosalie to check on her. Only the man grabs Bella by the hair. He slams her into a wall.

"NO!" Rosalie yells and runs towards them.

"BACK OFF ROSE! YOUR LITTLE FRIEND NEEDS TO LEARN WHO THE FUCK SHE'S DEALING WITH!"

Bella uses the wall to brace herself back up. Her back was killing her. She did her best to shake it off. Before Bella could even blink, the man socked her across the face. Rosalie jumped on top of him and wrapped her arms around his throat. She held on with all she had as he fought to get her off him. Rosalie beat on his back with her fist. Bella's nose and mouth was busted all to hell. The man bit Rosalie's arm breaking free. Bella heaved him into one of the displays. She brought her knee down on his jugular.

"One move prick and see what happens."  
She held him down and turned to Rosalie.  
"Call the police."

"But…"  
"NOW DAMMIT!"

She nodded and took off in tears and phoned the police. Bella didn't budge the guy lay there still as possible for dear life. Ironically, the police arrive and her uncle just happened to be one of them. He looked upon her in shock as he stepped inside and witnessed the scene before him. His niece had her knee still to the man's throat. Her face was beat to hell, but the guy she held down looked as though he'd been through a literal boxing match. A strange sense of pride washed over Jim Gordon, even through his concern, seeing how busted up her face was. He found himself thinking she was going to make one hell of a cop one day. He patted her on the back and took the man into custody. He then took their statements before taking the man to the station. When the other officers couldn't hear or see him. He looked towards her, with a smirk on his face.

"Good job kid."

She smiled in return as Rosalie handed her a bag of ice for her face. Gordon nodded and headed on out. Once he was out Bella sighed with annoyance.  
"What?"

"I've got a date tomorrow… No amount of makeup is going to hide this I'm afraid."

Rosalie softly laughed. She cleared her throat though as she helped Bella tend to her face.

"Thank you…"

"For?"

"I think we both know."  
"Please the guy was a total prick he had it coming."

"I just can't believe how much of a bad ass you are!"

Bella looks to Rosalie oddly.

"Me?"

Rosalie nods.

"Yeah…" She looks around. Rosalie grabs the paper from under the register, the very one with Batgirl on the cover. Bella's heart dropped for a moment. Rosalie shook her head.

"Just like her…" Rosalie says, but with an understanding wink.

"Rosalie…" Bella starts to come up with something anything.  
"Your secret is safe with me. I swear on my own mother's grave. I knew the moment I saw this. All I kept thinking was how fucking cool is that?!"

Bella takes in a breath of relief.

"I'm sorry I got your face all busted up before your date."

"Don't, seriously. I'm just glad you're ok. Besides, in way…" Bella taps her finger along the article of Batgirl.

"I have you to thank."

Bella helped Rosalie close up the shop. She then made sure Rosalie got a cab to take her on home. Bella decided to put on the suit discreetly and hang around Gotham a bit longer. She was still keeping an eye out for Crane. That and she wondered where the red headed crazed plant woman had gone.

A couple hours had passed she was getting to know the streets and rooftops of Gotham more and more. She stayed hidden within the shadows. The batsignal shined across the sky. A small smile formed on her face. Decidedly, she followed it. She stayed hidden though. She saw her uncle already waiting. He was in his trench coat the cool breeze blew his salt and pepper hair back. He pushed his glasses upon the bridge of his nose. Before long the familiar sound of a cape came about. She watched as Batman stood before her uncle.

"Yes?" Batman questioned in that husky voice.

"It seems we have a problem. I wanted to warn you. It seems Clay Face has managed to break out of Arkham. The guards got careless naturally. A bit too close for comfort and he disguised himself as one of them and walked right out of there as if he owned the place."  
"Of course."  
"We haven't a clue where he is now or what he's up to. I wanted to give you the heads up."

Batman nods.

"I'll keep an eye and ear out."

"I know you will."

"Anything else?"

"Yes actually, have you heard about this woman around Gotham?"

"Which would that be?" Batman questions in a certain tone.

Gordon half laughs.

"Well make that two then I suppose. It seems we got some sort of woman that can control plants or something to that nature. In fact rumor has it that she crashed a wedding and killed the groom. They call her Poison Ivy. Rumor has it this new Batgirl as they're calling her put a stop to it. That things could have been far worse, if it hadn't of been for her."  
Batman shakes his head.

"Somehow I doubt that."

Batgirl rolls her eyes at Batman's comment. Gordon raises his brows on this.

"Pardon?"

Batman sighs with annoyance.

"Nevermind, was there anything else I should know?"

"Not that I can think of at the moment. I take it you're not too fond of this new vigilante that seems to follow in your shadows?"

Batman doesn't answer and Gordon smiles.

"Interesting."  
"Whoever this person is she's reckless and hasn't any business roaming the streets of Gotham. She's pretending to be something she's not."  
"Is that so?"

Batman nods with assurance.  
"Hmmm, well were you at this wedding as well?" Gordon points out.

"No."  
Gordon nods in return.

"The guests claim that she saved them, each of them. That the groom just happened to be a devastating accident. Just imagine if she hadn't been there. Even Batman needs a day off."

"Whoever this person is will only wind up getting themselves killed."

"Many said the same thing about you." Gordon reminds.

"In fact Mr. Cobblepot is determined to make you into one of Gotham's enemies."

"So I've heard."  
"And what do you think about that?"

"Wouldn't be the first and won't be the last."  
"I suppose you're right. I better head back to the station. I just wanted to give you the heads up."

They both nod towards one another. Batgirl continues to keep a safe enough distance not to be noticed. However, she follows Batman throughout the remainder of the night. He looked to be patrolling the city. She witnessed him investigating the Botanical Gardens. Using all sorts of things she'd never seen. She found herself a bit envious of the gadgets he had to use. He scooped up some sort of substance from one of the plants. He zipped up the Ziploc bag just as this woman Gordon referred to as Poison Ivy appeared. Batgirl froze, but continued to watch from a safe distance.  
Batman rose up and put the bag away. He tilted his head upon the voluptuous woman. Batgirl swore she saw some sort of green vapor coming from the woman's mouth the closer she got to Batman.

"Can I help you?" Batman questioned but sounded different.

Batgirl discreetly made her way closer so she could see better. The woman didn't say anything. She simply ran a single finger along Batman's chest and began circling him. Batgirl watched with apprehension remembering how her kiss alone killed that man. Poison Ivy made a complete circle around Batman. Batgirl didn't understand why he wasn't moving. He was just standing there gawking at her. Her jaw dropped as Batman grabbed Poison Ivy and pulled her up against his chest.

"NO!" Batgirl shouted and quickly made herself known.

"Get away from him!"

Batman blinked a few times with a look of confusion about his face.

"Whatever you're doing to him knock it off! Back away…"

The woman ignores her and cups Batman's chin. She goes to kiss him and Batgirl uses her grapple gun to yank her back.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Batgirl yells at Batman.

Still he just stood there eyeing Poison Ivy with complete lust in his eyes. Batgirl rolled her eyes.

"Don't need my help huh? Whatever…"

Batgirl dodged a vine as it comes sailing right for her. Poison Ivy sent out vines trying to puncture them through Batgirl's body. Batgirl tumbled around dodging them.

"SHIT!" Batgirl shouted as one barely missed her face.

She had to use one of the other vines to swing away from the attempt.

"You're in my way…" Poison Ivy says in this sultry voice.

"This makes twice now. You've been a very bad girl."

"Oh I'm the bad girl? Last time I checked I wasn't the one killing people. And even if he is an ass I can't let you kill Batman with your toxic kiss. Sorry sweetheart."

"Is that so?"

Batgirl nods as the two circle one another.

"Very well… What if he was trying to kill you?"

"That's not how Batman does things. I have no quarrel with you or him. We could settle this all this if you'd just let me."

Poison Ivy turns back to Batman.

"Please take care of this futile woman darling. She's bothering me."

Batman nods and starts toward Batgirl. Poison Ivy blows Batgirl a kiss and takes off.

"Bitch…" Batgirl mutters and Batman slams her into the ground.

"Get off me you creep!"

Batgirl grunts out as she dodges his blows. They hurt like hell too. It was like having concrete slammed up against your arms each time he attempted a hit. He grabbed hold of her and fired off his grapple gun. Batman threw her down on a nearby rooftop. Batgirl came tumbling and came to a crouching stance. He swiftly pinned her down.

"KNOCK IT OFF! SNAP OUT OF IT!" She demanded as she managed to reverse the pin.

Before she could blink he socked her in the gut. She gasped back with watery eyes. She instantly rolled over desperate to catch her breath. He came at her again. She quickly decked him hard as she could across the face.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP! I'M NOT DYING AT THE HANDS OF YOU!" Batgirl hadn't realized they were at the very edge of the rooftop.

Her grapple gun was knocked out of her hold. She went rolling off the roof and hurriedly grabbed onto the edge. Her heart raced as she looked down to the cars and pedestrians below.

She gritted her teeth and tried to climb back up but her hands were losing their grip. Sure enough she came soaring down. Her arm scrapped against the brick of the wall. It cut her suit open and peeled some of the flesh back on her arm. Batgirl went to flare out her cape only she felt someone snag her through thin air. They swung throughout downtown Gotham, until they came to the roof of the courthouse. Batman placed her down.

They eyed one another. He pointed upon her irately as she held her arm to stop the bleeding. A painful burning sensation was traveling along her entire arm.

"Did I NOT WARN YOU?! SEE JUST AS I ASSUMED YOU NEARLY GOT YOURSELF KILLED!"

Batgirl grits her teeth and points in return.  
"If it weren't for me you'd be dead you horses ass!"  
"ME?! I WASN'T THE ONE FALLING OFF A ROOF!"

"NO YOU WERE THE ONE ABOUT TO MEET THE KISS OF DEATH! FACE IT BATMAN EVEN YOU ARE SWOONED BY INTOXICATING FEMALES!"

He looked to her oddly.

"You're not making any sense."

Batgirl shakes her head.

"Do you honestly not remember?"

"Remember? All I remember is you getting in my way. Then falling off the damn roof and me having to come to your rescue!"  
"YOU WOULD!"

"What's that supposed to mean!"  
"GRRR You're such a jerk!"  
"And you're in my way!"

"If it wasn't for me you'd be dead!"

"I highly doubt that!"

"OH MY GOD! I can't believe you're what stands for Gotham! I was never more wrong about you! You know what the hell with you BATMAN! I was so wrong about you! Get the fuck over yourself! You're not the only one that cares about this city and what happens. And despite what you think YOU NEED HELP! YOU ALMOST DIED TONIGHT!"

"You were the one that almost DIED!"

Batgirl shakes her head and pops him in the face.

"YOU'RE NOTHING LIKE I THOUGHT YOU WERE!" She says with tears in her eyes.

"That'll be the last time I EVER HELP YOU!"  
"GOOD! GO HOME THAT'S WHERE YOU BELONG!"  
"Oh no I'm not putting up my cape big bad bat! I meant next time I see your ass in trouble! You're on your own don't come crying to me!"  
"YOU WILL STOP!"  
"NO I WON'T!"  
He growls out.

"You haven't any idea what you're getting yourself into!"

"Do you?"

She shakes her head and starts to walk away.

"I mean it!"

"SO DO I!" She says and flips him off.

* * *

"Jesus Bella! What happened?"

Bella sorely reached for an ice pack in the fridge.

"How good are you with a needle?"  
Megan looks to her with widened eyes. Bella sighs and grabs one of the beers Bruce had sent with the flowers. She hops onto the counter and opens the beer. She takes it to the label.

"Come on now Megan. Just boil a couple of needles and help me get this sewn up."

Megan's eyes widened.

"You want me to stitch up your arm?

"Yep and I'm really tired so can we move this along?"

"Bella?"  
"Huh?"

"Where do you go every night? I mean… why are you always so beat up?"

"Megan hun please…"

"No Bella. Can't you see we're worried about you? You just took off and…"

Bella pinched her eyes shut.

"He's gone Megan."  
"Gone? Who's gone?"

"Jer… he's really gone. Jervis Tetch died in his cell today do to organ failure."

Megan's eyes widen and she covers her mouth, teary eyed.

"Oh Bella… I'm so sorry! I had no idea. I…"

Bella nods and finishes off her beer.

"So can you sew me up now please?"

Megan swallows back and nods.

"Yeah… yeah I can do that hun."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Woooo what happened to your face?"

Megan questioned as she opened the door. Bruce uncomfortably rubbed the back of his neck.

"I fell."  
"You fell?"

He nods with a slight shrug.

"Wait, are you here for Bella?"

He nods again and peeks inside.

"Oh no…" She left just a bit ago with her gym bag.

He raises his brows on this.

"Gym bag?"

"Yeah… She joined a new gym and all her free time goes to that now. We hardly ever see her."

"Hmm…"  
"Wait did you two have a date?"

"Yes…"

"Oh no…"

"Well at least it's not just us she's blowing off." Casey says coming up behind Bruce.

"She's stood us up the last couple times we've set something up."

He lowered his brows on this.

"You can find her at the gym on 7th avenue. If I were you I'd go there and give her the biggest guilt trip known to mankind." Casey says and Megan looks to her in shock.  
"She's so going to kill you if he shows up there!"

"Good at least she's noticing me for once!"  
Casey gets a good look at Bruce's face.

"Ouch who'd you piss off?"

* * *

Bruce waits until he sees Bella coming out of the gym. She was in a pair of blue jeans, a maroon sweater and her hair was down. He steps out of his Lamborghini before she has a chance to hail a cab.

She freezes with that look of complete guilt about her face. He smirks and nods her way as he leans against the car. He twirls his keys about and shakes a scolding finger upon her. Bella covers her mouth and slowly makes her way over.

"It's Friday isn't it?"

He nods but lowers his brows upon the bruises on her face.

"Oh no…"  
"You still willingly to go or is today a bad day?"

They both scan over the other's bruises. Bruce felt the anger rising within him as he got a better look at her face. He wanted a moment alone with the bastard responsible. It was clear she'd been hit.

"How'd …" They both start to ask.

They both had bruises on their faces.

"Fell." They both say.

"Hmmm…" Bruce looks upon Bella a certain way as if scanning her over. He continued to push back that anger he felt within him.

He opens the door for her.

"If nothing else I could take you home, if you're not feeling up to going out tonight."

"Um… nah I can go. I'm so sorry Bruce it just slipped my mind."  
"Don't… it's quite alright."

"How'd you know to look for me here?"

"Your friends let me know."  
"Ah… I see."  
"How about a change of plans? The carnival might not be such a good idea. Seeing as how we both look as though we've been through a bar fight."

"Or domestic even!"  
He chuckles.

"That might just be what other's think if they see us together like this."

"So what's your idea?"

"How about I cook for you tonight? My place?"

"Are you hoping to get lucky Bruce?"

His eyes widened a bit and he actually blushed. Bella smiled.

"Oh wow did I just make Bruce Wayne blush."

He clears his throat.

"Nope."

"Sure… whatever you say."

Once they get to the manor, Bruce takes her jacket and hangs it up. He then leads her to the dining room.

"So where's Alfred?"

Bruce shrugs.

"Didn't you know he's a bit of a lady's man?"

"Oh is he now?"

Bruce nods and pulls out a chair for her.

"You want me to sit here and wait? While you cook?"

He nods again.

"Um no. I gotta see this for myself." She teases and goes through the double swinging doors leading to the kitchen.

Bruce shakes his head with a grin about his face. He enters the kitchen to see Bella leaning against the counter. Her arms were folded about her chest.  
"So you're just going to stand there and watch me cook?"

"Yep!"

He laughs.

"Ok then."

Bruce starts to gather the ingredients needed and sets up.  
"Would you like a glass of wine?" He offers as he brings down a couple of wine glasses.

"Sure."

He pours them both a glass. He hands her glass over and they both take a sip. Bruce was in blue jeans surprisingly enough and a black sweater. He rolled up his sleeves after sitting his wine down. Bella watched as he began to cut up some vegetables on a wooden cutting board. He tossed them into a colander and rinsed them out and left them to drain. Bruce reached back where Bella was. He picked her up and placed her on the counter, causing them to be hip to hip for a moment.

"You're in my way." He uttered and reached back grabbing the noodles that were behind her.

"Oh my bad."

"That's what happens when you're nosy."

"Nosy?"

He nods and starts the stove. He pours some olive oil and some other ingredients into a pan. Bruce found himself in suffering as he continued to cook. That kiss had never left his mind. But it wasn't truly his… it was Batman's. That's why he wasn't sure how to go about Bruce Wayne kissing her. It had him somewhat on edge. Bruce cooked some noodles, black salmon, and vegetables.

Once he was finished cooking. He helped Bella back down. But couldn't ignore the way she winced as he had.

"You alright?"  
She cleared her throat.

"Yep."

He looked to her rather concerned.

"So you want tell me the truth behind this…?" He gently ran his fingers along the bruises on her nose and cheek.

"You first."

He shrugs.

"You yourself said I was clumsy."

"I think we both know that's not caused by a set of stairs. No matter how hard Alfred pushed you."

"Hmmm…" He leads her back to the dining room.

He sits down their plates and pulls out the chair for her. Bruce then scoots her in.  
"This smells really good."  
"Then I hope it taste just as good."

Bruce pours them one more glass of wine. He kept her kidney disease in mind though and decided to keep it at that for the night.  
"Ok I totally have to give you props. This is really good."

"Glad you like it."

After a few minutes into their meal, Bella looks to Bruce.

"So truth for truth." Bella softly states after sipping on her wine.

"Truth?"

She shrugs.

"Sure why not. But I get to start first."

"By all means."

"Well you already know the most serious relationship I had was Jake."

Bruce nods.

"Well what about you Bruce? What's the closest you've had to anything serious?"

He presses his lips together and wipes his mouth clean.

"I suppose that would have been Vicky."  
"Vicky?"

He nods.

"Yes Vicky Vale, she was a journalist slash news reporter or at least is a news reporter now."

Bella raises her brows.

"You mean you dated Channel 5's Ms. Vale?"

He smiles warmly.

"Yes I'm afraid so."

"And what tidal wave hit that relationship?"

He takes in a breath. He couldn't truthfully go into that but did his best to answer honestly as he could.  
"You could say a conflict of interest. We both were seeking different people and different paths."

"So how far did it get?"

He chuckles rather nervously.  
"Sorry for probing. I'm just curious. You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"It's ok I don't have a problem with the question."

"We dated for a little over a year."

"Oh wow."

"So who broke it off?"

"She did."

"Ouch…"

He smiles and shrugs back his shoulders.

"Happens…"

"Still ugh…"

Bella's cell vibrates and she takes it out to see a text from Jake.

_Just found out about Jervis. I'm sorry babe. I'm here if you need to talk._

She takes in a deep breath at this and turns her phone off.

"Everything alright?"

She nods but downs the rest of her wine.

"Truth now…" He presses.

She half laughs.

"Fair enough… No. No I'm not alright. I just found out not long ago that my friend Jervis Tetch died. His organs failed and he died in Arkham in his cell. His funeral is Sunday morning."

"My sympathies Bella."  
She swallows back in thought.  
"He didn't deserve this you know." She shakes her head with glistening eyes.

"He just wanted to put on a show. He wanted to be an actor. Jer had bigger dreams then to be the victim of mind manipulation."

"Mind manipulation?"

"Yes, I've reasons to believe Crane manipulated us both. Only Jer got the worst of it. He had been a patient of his for much longer than I had. Jer had been seeing Crane for 3 years longer than I. I just wish I had the proof to somehow get him taken down, other than the pills that is. I think the pills were only helping to aid him in whatever it was he hoped to accomplish with us."

"That's not entirely impossible."

"Not in this day and age."

Bella's sweater came off her shoulder just a tad. She quickly raised it up but not before Bruce caught the hint of what looked to be stitches. He narrowed his eyes at this. He too finished his wine. Both had polished off their plates.

"It was really good. Not a bad chef."

"Thank you."

He come to his feet and picks up their plates.

"I'll be right back."

She nods as he exits the room. Bella quickly moves her arm about. It was starting to sting and felt stiff all a sudden. Bruce returned and asked if she wanted any desert, but both were too full. He then took her hand and lead her to the TV room.

Bella's jaw dropped at the massive theater like flat screen and surround system.  
"Jesus Bruce…"

Bella gets this mischievous look on her face.

"So you ever watch things like skinemax on this?!"

He looks to her with a cocked brow.

"Oh all the time!" He fires back.

Bella dies in laughter.

"Yeah you look like the type."

"Do I?"

"Totally."  
"Huh well you learn something new every day."

"Well you are a playboy."

"Was…" He corrects with a softer tone.

Bella looks to him oddly on how he said this.

"Well wonders never seize."

He sits her down on the couch.

"Would you like to watch a movie?"

"Sounds good to me."

"What are you in the mood for?"  
"What's on skinemax?"

Bruce chuckles.

"I have no clue."

Bella grins.  
"It's whatever I'm not picky."

Bruce sits beside her and starts scanning through the pay per view movie channels.

"If you see something let me know."

He gets half way through the list of movies and her scent floors him. Bella was leaning against his arm and just the heat from that was enough to drive him utterly mad. He knew it was a huge risk, but he couldn't hold back anymore. He wanted his kiss not Batman's. He wanted to see how she'd react to Bruce Wayne's touch. Bruce placed down the remote. He turned to see her biting her lower lip. She'd slipped out of her shoes and had her feet curled up beside her. Bruce leaned in and braved the attempt. His tongue parted her lips as he found himself crawling over her.

Bella heatedly welcomed his touch. They both got lost in the moment. Only, Bella felt it's familiarity. She broke the kiss for a minute and looked upon him. She had this inner war going within her mind. There was just no way. It couldn't be. She ran a single finger over his lips. She winced as she did this. Bruce took notice. He gently lowered the shoulder to her sweater. They both looked upon each other accusingly, only to end up locking lips again. Then they angrily broke away. Both were in total confusion and both were furious and felt betrayed by the other.

Bella shoved him off the couch even through her own overly aroused state.

"YOU!" She points accusingly.

He half laughs.

"Don't even get me started!"

"The whole time!" Bella shouts.

"You were him, this entire fucking time!"

Bruce hops to his feet and paces the living room with his hands upon his waist.

"YOU'RE SUCH A DICK!"  
"AND YOU'RE A PAIN IN THE ASS!"

"IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT!"

She runs up to him and goes for a side kick. He grabs her foot and takes her down to the floor. He's pressed up against her. Bella fights the moan that wanted to leave her lips. Bruce was hard as hell against her. Still they were both manic with the other. She wraps her legs around him tightly. Bruce fights for a breath as she squeezes the daylights out of him. She manages to flip the pin. She continues to squeeze only he plants his hands on her breasts. Her jaw drops is if insulted. He grins but shoves her off him. Bella hurriedly comes to her feet and takes off Bruce stalks up behind her, only to have her turn around rapidly with a vase. She smashes it against his head. Bruce snarls back and shakes it off. He grabs her and pins her against the wall, ripping her sweater in the process. Bella uses her entire body to slam him back against the wall behind him. The entire living area is being destroyed as they continue this animalistic behavior. She pulls back on the collar of his shirt it gets torn open as well. Both begin this erratic breathing.

He watches her perfectly shaped breasts heaving in that black bra of hers. Bella found herself running a hand along his washboard abs. He raised a brow on this as he caught her. She rolled her eyes and quickly moved her hand. Bella stormed out of the living room and went to grab her jacket. She then reached for the door. Only Bruce slammed it shut. He kept one hand against the door and eyed her intensely. She gasped out as he flipped her over his shoulder. Bruce carried her up the stairs and to his room. He tossed her onto the bed and finished shredding off whatever clothing she had left. They eagerly kissed one another as he worked to get his jeans off.

Bella let out a gasping moan as he entered her without warning. A growl escaped his mouth as he pumped himself within her. His hard cock nearly hot to the touch below. Bella found herself caving in and melting at his touch. Bruce didn't hold back he drove into her relentlessly. Her wet sex perfectly molded against him. This had him even harder he ached for release. His fingers intertwined with her hair as he kissed along her neck. Bella wrapped her arms and legs around him. Her nails dug into his back as he continued his forceful pace. Something about hearing her shout his name had him to the breaking point. He could no longer hold back. He came instantly.

Only he was far from done. He'd wanted this for some time. He flipped her over and had his hands about her waist. He moved her about him.

"Keep going."

A small smile formed on her face. That smile alone had him moving her about him in frenzy like state. Her hands ran along his chest and his about her breasts. Both were discovering the others body thoroughly as they continued. He brought her back down and they began this feverish kissing state. Bella couldn't get over the way he throbbed inside her. It felt so good. She hadn't had a man's touch in four years. To her this was sheer ecstasy. As for Bruce… He hadn't had anything he considered real like this in just as long. He could feel the difference right away. Most women he couldn't wait to send away. This one he never wanted to leave.


	9. One Too Many Masks

**_Chapter 9_**

_**I do not own DC Universe or Twilight. Read then review thanks. If sex offends you then please take caution. All my stories are always mature for a reason. Thank you.**_

Bruce stirs awake before Bella does. She had her head buried into his chest. He ran his hand along her arm soothingly. As the sun cascaded throughout the bedroom, he began to notice more cuts and bruises along her body. Gently he ran his fingers along each one. He grew curious as to how she got them all. Was it all as Batgirl or were there other factors involved? Just how many battles had she been in? He kissed the area of her stitches. A soft whimpering moan came from her mouth as she snuggled up even closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her. This was usually the part where Bruce had made some excuse to be up and running, like he'd a meeting or something of the matter. Not this time. This time he was breathing her in and kissing along whatever part of Bella's body he could reach.

Bella opened her eyes they both simply stared upon the other. Bruce caressed her cheek and kissed her lips, only to have Bella literally shove him out of the bed. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"This again?" He complained and placed his hands behind his head. He stared at the ceiling.

She chunked a pillow at his face and stormed out of the bed. Then she rushed off to the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Not a morning person I take it?" He calls out.

A slur of profanities leaves her mouth. He half laughs and shakes his head.

"Well I had wanted to go again…" He whispered in misery.

He hears the shower start. Bruce sighs and comes to his feet. He knew he was going to have his hands fuller than ever with this one. For some odd reason he found himself smiling though in this knowledge. He'd never had a challenge quite like this. He found it rather intriguing. Usually, he's the one making some sort of excuse about how he has a meeting to hurry off too. The irony in this matter was he actually wanted Bella to stay. However, Bella was ready to rush off. Bruce was determined she wasn't leaving, not just yet. He knew what this was and he wanted to prove to her otherwise. This wasn't some one night stand to him. His days of that were over. He had to find a way to center Batman and Bruce Wayne. That and in order to make things work with Bella Gordon. His days of the playboy image had to come to an end. He found himself craving something more in his life.

Before long Bella stomped out of the bathroom, she welcomed herself to his closet and put on a pair of gray sweat pants and a black shirt. She finished drying her hair thoroughly and slipped her shoes on. Bruce just watched curiously. Once she's done Bella heads to the door.

"Where you off to?"  
"Home."

He nods.

"Before breakfast?"  
She doesn't answer she just opens the door and starts out. Bruce hurriedly dresses and catches up to her.

"Hey!" He calls out once she's at the front door.

They both turn however to see Alfred looking into the living area. Alfred turns to Bruce.

"Was there a break in sir?"

Bruce smirks and looks over to Bella.

"Would you like to explain?"

Bella rolls her eyes. She looks over to Alfred.  
"It was all a huge mistake." She declares and dailies out of the manor.

"Dammit." Bruce utters and darts after her.

"Bella!"

He calls out as she starts walking towards the iron gates. She keeps walking.  
"Why are you running?"

She freezes and slowly turns, facing him.

"I'm not running."

"Doesn't look that way to me."

She sighs and turns back towards the gates.

"Just stay Bella… What's the rush? What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid!" She shouts angrily.

He nods seeing it all over her face as she turned back around. She was scared shitless. It didn't take a detective to see she was trying to keep from losing her shit. She didn't trust this and wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Just come back in. Let's have some breakfast, stay awhile."

"Breakfast? You want me to stay for breakfast?"

He nods yet again. Bella half laughs and shakes her head.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Bruce."  
"And why is that?"

"Come on now… You got what you wanted..."  
Bruce grits his teeth. He shuts his eyes for a moment. He should have known this was coming. Still it pissed him off no doubt.

"What exactly do you think this is Bella?"

"I don't know Bruce you tell me!"

"You think this was just some sort of one night stand? That this is where we part ways?"

"Isn't that how Bruce Wayne works?"

"Unbelievable!" He shouts and throws his hands in the air.

"After all this, you still can't see clearly! You truly think so little of me!"

Bella struts up to him. She jabs her finger into his chest as she talks.

"You give me fucking whiplash! Between both your personas! I swear to GOD you don't even know who you are Bruce! The two of you couldn't be more different. So what is it a split personality or is it multiple? I mean how would one diagnose someone like you?"

"You wish to diagnose me?" He questions with a grin.  
"Ugh, don't do that."

"Do what?"  
"That… that smiling crap just…"  
"Just… what?" He questions as he caresses her cheek.

"Bella just stay long enough to see what happens. Stop running."

"And what happens when you see Batgirl again?"

"I suppose we cross that road when we get there."

She shakes her head on this.

"Bruce… I…"

He shuts her up with a kiss and starts leading her back inside. After he gets her to the door, he presses her up against it.

"Just give it a chance. Let's see where it goes." Bruce himself couldn't believe the way he was acting. This was so far removed from who he was or how he normally acted. All he knew was he didn't want her walking out of his life.

Bella looks to the ground and he lifts her chin up.

"Give me a chance. Can you do that at least?"

She gives a small nod. He takes her hand and leads her inside. Alfred already had breakfast setting out on the table for them.

"How'd he…?"

Bruce just smiles.

"He's got a bit of a sixth sense about these things."  
"Oh does he now?"

Bruce shrugs and pulls out a chair for her. Bacon, eggs, and pancakes were set out, along with orange juice and coffee.

"Um yeah I don't ever eat breakfast."  
"Most important meal of the day."  
"So I've heard."

They both ate in silence. Towards the end of their meal Alfred made his appearance.

"Would you like anything else sir?"  
Bella raises her brows towards Bruce.  
"Yes anything else Master Wayne?" She scoffs.

"Oh I'm sure I could come up with something." Bruce taunts with a smug grin in return.

Alfred sighs and takes their plates.

"Perhaps, that is my cue."

Bruce softly chuckles as Bella blushes. Alfred practically rushes out of the room. She and Bruce lock eyes for a moment.

"Now what?" She asks curiously.

He shrugs in thought.

"Honestly, that's what I'm trying to figure out."

Bella sighs and leans back in her chair.

"This is crazy you know."

He nods in full agreement.

"It seems we're both used to crazy."

Bella looks around the room.

"So Batman…"

He tilts his head slightly.

"So does he know?" She hints about Alfred.

"Yes, Bella. He's the one that's been helping me all these years. There would be no Batman without Alfred."

She softly laughs.

"I'm still having some trouble soaking this all in. There's just no way I'd ever picture Bruce Wayne as Batman."

He nods.

"That's the point Bella." He takes in a breath.

"In some ways I suppose Bruce is the disguise in others Batman is. It's rather complicated."  
"I can imagine so."

"Hmmm…" Bruce couldn't truly believe what he was about to do.

He came to his feet.

"Follow me."

"Um ok…" She follows him into this certain hallway filled with displays of knights.

Bruce pulls a lever that was behind one of his life sized knights. It opens and her eyes widen. Bruce steps inside and grabs hold of her. He pulls her up directly against his chest.

"Don't move." He sternly states.

She gasps out as the knight suddenly closes. Darkness surrounds them and Bruce wraps his arms around her tightly as they begin to fall. The sound of metal beneath their feet echoes about the area.

"Stay put."  
Bruce drops his hold on her and he makes his way to the bat console. He turns on the lights. Bella shields her eyes at first and looks around.

"What is this place?" She utters in disbelief as she looks around.

He lowers his brows her direction and watches her with curiosity.

"This is the batcave."

"Batcave?" She says with a small giggle.

"You have a freaking batcave?"

He shrugs and leans back against the console. He crosses his arms about his chest and continues to watch her reaction.

"The batcave…" She repeats in full disbelief.

Batman's gadgets, suits, different vehicles surrounded the area. There were monitors that over looked not only parts of Gotham, but Black Gate and Arkham Asylum were also about the area. Her heart raced a bit.

"How did you discover this? I mean…"

He slowly approaches her.

"I fell… as a child not long after my parents died. I was never too keen on bats."  
"Yet you fell into this cave filled with them I'm assuming?"

He nods.

"And that's where it all began?"

"In some ways yes, rather than running from my fears. I deemed it better to face them."

"So you became that in which you fear?"

He doesn't answer he wasn't sure how.

"I don't know Bruce… And they had me in therapy?" She teases as she runs he fingers along the batmobile.

"Bruce Wayne…" She whispers as if still in full skepticism.

She leans against the batmobile taking it all in. She shakes her head and softly laughs.  
"I'm waiting for the part where I wake up now. Like maybe I was slipped some acid or something."

"Does that happen often?

She grins.  
"Not that I'm aware of, but there's a first time for everything."

"So being slipped acid makes you have dreams where your boyfriend is Batman?"

"Now did I say you were my boyfriend?"

He leans into her as she's still up against the batmobile.

"I mean even if I did… Who is it exactly I'm dating now?"

He shrugs.

"I figure you're a multi tasker." He hints.

"Did you now?"  
He nods and kisses along her neck.

"This feels a lot sucking up."

He softly chuckles, but sighs as well.  
"I know this isn't going to be easy Bella. My life is pretty insane often enough. I don't want you to feel forced into anything. But I won't lie either. I enjoy your company and would like to see how far we could take this."  
"I don't know Bruce I was thinking about dumping you."

"Were you now?"

She nods.  
"I got what I wanted. So…"  
He kisses her, leading to a heated make out session. He lifts her leg and presses himself against her eagerly.

"Yeah I'm definitely breaking up with you."

He nods.

"I hate to hear that." He declares with a slanted smile.

"Of course you know my secret now. I've no choice, but to keep you here."

"Well in return you know mine as well. So I say we're even."

He places her leg down. He places his forehead against hers for a moment.  
"About that…" He utters hesitantly.

"I can't and will not allow Batgirl on the streets again."  
She half laughs and shakes her head. She goes to step away from him.  
"Now just hear me out Bella. Not unless she permits me to train her properly and create a suit in which would keep her better protected."  
"Train?"

He nods and locks eyes with her.

"Yes Bella, I wish to train you."

"So you're telling me I can't be Batgirl, unless I allow you to have things your way. You really are a pain in the ass."  
"Bella, please just take it into consideration."  
"This sounds an awful lot like blackmail."

"Must you think of it like that? Think of it as an aggressive negotiation. If you can kick my ass then I'll happily let it go. Does everything have to be so negative with you? Can't you see I'm just trying to help?"  
"And what if I don't want your help."  
"Then I'm sorry Bella. I cannot and will not allow Batgirl to go back out there."  
"That's some bullshit Bruce!"

She tries to shove him back.

"I want to know why then!"

"Why what?"

"Why did you take on this Batgirl persona?! What exactly went through your mind?!"

"Oh believe me I'm starting to wonder that myself!"

"I'm being serious Bella!"  
"OH so am I Bruce."  
"Do you have any idea how much I looked up to Batman?"

He fought the urge to grimace remembering very well, the things she'd written on this very subject in her journal.

"I just never dreamed he could be such a jackass. Seriously, what the fuck?"

He sighs on this and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Honestly?"

Bella nods.

"Please do entertain me with some sort of excuse."

"I felt responsible for whatever happened to you Bella. It was obvious you were following in my footsteps. I didn't want that on my hands. Even at the faint sense of pride that was there. What ran through my head was if this person got themselves killed? That's what continued to run through my head, now that we're being honest with one another. I was wrong Bella. Those things I said. They weren't right. You're quite impressive; you've got skills that's for certain. However, that being said, you still do not have the means necessary to go out there and do what Batman does. I had years of training and in different fields. You on the other hand could use some deeper training. I do not mean that in a critical mannerism. I mean it in the sense of realism. You're good, very good actually, but why be good when you could be great? If you would allow me to… I could get you there. Now do I like this? NOT even a little. If I had my way, you wouldn't go out there period. You would put a stop to this nonsense and return to your life the way it was. I could sleep better at night knowing this. But I know that's not an option you're willing to give. In that sense we are very much alike. Once we have our minds made up on something, that's that. If I knew you'd listen to me I'd say no more. You're done. Let me worry about Gotham. Live a normal life because this isn't a life Bella. You're about to graduate go into the academy. Become one hell of a cop. That alone is something to take pride in. But I've seen it in your eyes. You're not putting up the cape not even for me. It wouldn't matter how big of a fit I throw or how much I practically plead. And believe me; I'm still very much tempted in begging. This isn't what I want for you. I wish it wasn't what you wanted as well. All I can truly say is this. If you're going to follow the ways of Batman, then you're going to do so properly and be trained the correct way. If not then I will do whatever I must to keep Batgirl off the streets. At whatever means necessary and I do mean that word for word."

"And how do we go about this training?"

"Does this mean you're considering it?"  
"Maybe…"  
He smiles.

"Then I'd want you training every day. That means I would pick you up at a certain time every day. Bring you back to the manor and we would get started asap. Until I say further, Batgirl is NOT to make an appearance."

"Ugh, you're so pushy!"

He shrugs.

"It's your choice Bella. How bad do you want this? Furthermore, can you deal with me as a guide? I will not be holding back under any circumstances. I will be training you for survival. This isn't going to be like hitting the gym. I fear you just don't truly grasp what you'd be in for. Our relationship during these times would and must be pushed to the side."

"So that's a no to foreplay?"

Bruce raises his brows on this.

"Just try to relax…" He says with a smirk.

"Hmmm, so tempting."  
"I'll give you some time to think about it."

"You suck."

"Anyone ever tell you that you're quite mature for your age?"

"All the time!" She says with a grin.  
"Oh I'm sure."

"I still can't believe I kissed you… as Batman I mean…" She was blushing in thought.

"Well I have to admit you threw Batman off his game somewhat."

"Is that even possible?"

This odd laugh escapes his mouth. Bella pushes past him and paces the metal flooring of the cave.

"This is crazy you know. All this…"

"You keep saying that, but it doesn't change anything."

She takes in a breath.

"Ok…"  
"Ok?"

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this…"  
"To which part now? We've discussed quite a few things."

"The part where I let my psychotic boyfriend that dresses like a bat at night, teach me how to fight."

"Well I suppose that kills two birds with one stone."

"How so?"

"Well you finally admitted I'm your boyfriend. Two you've agreed to let me train you."

She runs her fingers through her hair.

"We start Monday. I'll have either Alfred or myself pick you up every day after school and that means weekends as well. You will do whatever homework you have first. Then we train directly after. You might want to cancel that gym membership, not only will you not be needing it, you won't have time for much else."

"Now you're starting to sound like a parent rather than a boyfriend."  
"More of a mentor during these times Bella. You will find I take this very seriously. You might not like me very much for a while. That's to be expected."

"Sounds fun can't wait."

"I do not want this to take away from us on a more personal level though either, which I know won't be easy." He sighs and paces around as well now.

"Another words, whatever happens during training stays in training…"

He nods in agreement.

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

Bella holds out her hand.

"Deal…"

He shakes her hand in agreement, and then kisses it afterword.

* * *

Bella lies on the bed kicked back as Bruce showers. Before long he comes out in nothing, but a towel. She rolls over and practically drools. Drops of water still ran down his chest as he made his way to the closet.

"Are you photo shopped or something?"

He looks to her oddly.

"Photo shopped?" He inquired as he pulled a shirt over his head.

She sighed in disappointment.

"Nevermind…"  
Bella kicks up her feet and as Bruce finishes getting dressed. Once he's done he plops down on the bed beside her.

"Might I accompany you to the funeral tomorrow?"

"You want to go?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

She shrugs.

"It's fine with me."

She looks to Bruce a certain way though.

"Such an eye opener… on so many things." She whispers.

Bruce nods.

"I know and I'm sorry for that. I just couldn't take the risks…" He hints.

"I know Bruce. Trust me I truly get it. Still it feels awkward."  
"I can understand that."  
She lays her head against his chest. Bruce puts his arm around her. It's not long before Bruce has her pants off and his tongue buried into her pussy. Bella's gripping the headboard trying to keep from squirming. He had her hips in steady hold as he continued. This was something she'd never had done before. Jake never had tried this with her. To her surprise, Bruce had just yanked her pants down and literally went for it. She hadn't a single complaint she was in ecstasy heaven at the moment. It seemed Bruce had no problem taking matters into his own hands when it came to sex. He just went with it. Bella found herself thankful she'd never stopped taking her birth control. Neither had truly discussed condoms or anything of the such. Both went about this rather like animals not truly thinking. Just caught in the heat of the moment, this was something else that was very un-Bruce like. He always, always made certain he wore a condom. Something about Bella had his head in the clouds and he couldn't think clearly around her. That and there was trust. He'd never truly had that with a woman before. He just went with his instincts when it came to Bella. All he knew was what he wanted and he wasn't holding back not anymore. Bella moaned out in release. Bruce shut his eyes for a moment breathing it in. He couldn't get over the way she smelled and how much it aroused him.

He quickly opened his eyes once he felt her lips around his dick. Bruce rumbled out in pleasure as her tongue did it's magic. He pulsated greatly in her mouth. The both of them just spent their time in the bedroom getting to know one another's bodies and focused on ridding of much sexual frustrations. He held her hair up and watched her mouth at work. He'd never been so turned on. She felt so good her little mouth wrapped around him. Bruce hadn't any issues in the size department Bella learned quickly. He swelled up in her mouth and only continued to or so it felt the longer she went about it. Bruce knew he wouldn't last much longer. She was entirely too good at this. He quickly but gently pulled out not wanting to offend her by coming in her mouth. Bella's eyes widened as he gave her a bit of a show. He jerked himself off and some of it landed on her breasts. He looked concerned about what her reaction would be.

"I wasn't sure how to go about that…" He admitted breathlessly.

"However you want." She hints.

He raises his brows on this.  
"Really?" He says softly with interest.

They both let out a bit of a nervous laugh.  
"I suppose we're learning together."

He hands her a towel and the phone in his room rings. Bruce answers it as Bella cleans herself off. Alfred was letting him know the batsignal was lit. Bruce looks to Bella in thought.

"I'll be right there."

"Something wrong?" She questions once he hangs up.  
"Duty calls I'm afraid."

She nods.

"I can show myself out. Just go do what you need."

"You don't have to go Bella. Stay as long as you wish. Just please remember my wishes about Batgirl…" He reminds.

"I got the funeral in the morning anyhow."

"Might I bring the limo by we'll go together?" He suggests.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Good. I'll see you first thing in the morning." He pecks her on the lips and sprints out of the room.

Bella lays there for a moment still trying to grasp all this in that mind of hers. Never did she dream she'd actually end up with Batman, of all the men in the world. The words "this is crazy" played over and over in her mind.

* * *

"Come on Bella… I'm trying can't you see that."

Bella sighs with irritation.

"You honestly just don't get it do you?"  
"What? What is there to get Black?"

"Would you stop calling me that already? Since when do you ever call me that?!"  
"Since I learned what a low down piece of shit you are!"

"Come on Bella. You don't mean that. You're just hurt. I'm sorry. I really am I… dammit Bella I never meant to hurt you. I just…"

He backs her up against the dorm room building outside.

"God baby I miss you so much. I love you so fucking much. This is torture! Every fucking day… I want you back. I just want you. Can't you see that? I've changed Bella baby I really have. Just let me show you that."

She starts laughing and goes to break away from the pin he had her in. Bruce had just stepped out of the limo and saw the scene before him. Jake had his hands wrapped around Bella's arms forcing her up against the wall. He was about to step in and put a stop to it. Bella nevertheless shoved Jake back with a great enough force he landed on the ground. Bella kicked him in the balls afterword.

"What the fuck?!" Jake barked and reached to his balls.

"I've told you before I didn't want you touching me! That still stands! As for you and I that ship has sailed, it has years ago. And you also pissed away any chance of friendship. I don't want you in my life. There's no longer a place for you!"

"You're making a mistake!" He shouts as he continues to hold his package.

Bruce raises his brows on this and cuts Jake a warning look. Bella quickly snaps back around and faces Jake.

"Is that a threat?"

Bruce swallowed back his own anger on this. He'd noticed the certain tone in his voice as well. Bella makes her way over and stands before Jake. Her eyes glowered into his own.

"I'm going to the funeral of my best friend. I'm having a very bad fucking day. If I were you I'd watch whatever I say next. Don't be an idiot. Piss off!"

Bruce resisted the urge to smile with pride. He couldn't help, but to love how ballsy she was. He said nothing just offered a hand. Megan and Casey had stepped out in their black funeral dresses as well. Bruce offered them a ride as well.

The funeral was very small. Just very few friends from school arrived, a couple of professors, then his uncles that were still in custody. They were to be sent back to Black Gate afterword. Bella kept her distance. Bruce stayed by her side. Bella held her own until it came time to open the casket and say their goodbyes. She'd brought Jervis's pocket watch. The asylum gave her a few of his belongings. She wanted him buried with it. She had the watch re-engraved. Bella couldn't help, but to break down as she placed the watch within his favorite green jacket. She kissed his forehead and swiftly rushed out of the area.

Bruce followed her to her parent's graves. He wasn't aware they were buried in the same cemetery. He watched as she crouched down and placed a single red rose between their tombstones.

He shut his eyes for a moment, thinking of the irony. He figured they would have been buried in Washington. He assumed Gordon had them moved here so Bella could visit them, whenever she wanted. He turned to see Mr. and Mrs. Gordon making their way over. He and Jim shook hands. Sara put a gentle hand upon Bella's shoulder. Bella turned with tears in her eyes. Sara grabbed hold of her and held her. Jim and Bruce gave the women sometime alone as they walked away.

"Friend of Jervis Tetch's?" Bruce takes in a breath.

He knew this was coming eventually and since Jim was a detective himself. The interrogations were soon to start. He'd wonder about his motives with his niece and just how serious he was taking this etc…

"Not particularly, no sir."  
Jim nods.  
"Then what brings you here Mr. Wayne?"

"I'm accompanying Ms. Gordon."

Jim presses his lips together and looks to Bruce.

"Accompanying?" Jim questions with a hint of accusation to his voice.

Bruce clears his throat and places his hands in his pockets as they continue to stroll about the cemetery.

"Yes sir."  
"And why would you be doing that now?"

"We're dating sir."

Jim stops in his tracks. He turns and faces Bruce.

"You, Bruce Wayne? You're dating my niece?!"

"Yes sir."  
"And why hasn't she spoken of this to me?"

"With all due respect sir, we haven't been dating for very long. Bella's had her plate full as of late. I'm sure she meant to tell you."

Jim shakes his head.

"Just what exactly do you think you're trying to pull here Mr. Wayne? That there is my niece damn near like my daughter."

Bruce looks Bella's direction.

"I understand that sir. And I assure you my intentions with your niece are not what you're assuming they are."  
"You had better hope so. I don't care who you are. You hurt that girl and I will make certain your life becomes a living hell."

Bruce half chuckles, but quickly clears his throat again.  
"I've no such intentions; I have come to care for her deeply. I can't say that it's love but for the first time in a while, I certainly want to try."

Jim nods at this as the women were making their way over. Jim hugs his niece. Bruce shakes Mrs. Gordon's hand as well. She too looked upon Bruce confused, but didn't say anything. She too had been crying her mascara was spread about her face. Bruce handed her his kerchief. She thanked him and wiped away her tears.

Bruce gave them their space for a bit. Once everyone was done mingling he escorted Bella and her girlfriends back to the limo. He walked Bella back to her dorm and held her for a few moments. He said nothing as she cried into his shoulder. Afterword he kissed her and Megan took her hand and led her inside the dorm room. As he was heading back to the limo, he saw Jacob Black returning from the funeral. Bruce headed that direction. Jake stepped out of his car and this time Bruce was the one pinning him in, making certain he couldn't escape.

"I just want to make something clear. You're not to start anymore trouble with Bella Gordon whatsoever. That means physical as well as emotional. She's stated her feelings on this to you numerously. Yet you continue down this path of choosing not to listen to her wishes on this. You see that's when it becomes my problem. You don't want me as a problem. I can assure you of this. You haven't any idea what I'm capable of. I will not repeat myself again. This is also not a threat. This is not a warning. This is a promise. If I were you I'd take heed to this and take everything I just said into serious consideration. Make me an enemy and see what becomes of your life after that. Good day Mr. Black."

* * *

"Well thanks Bella. It was really good."  
"Yeah Bella thank you!"

Bella smiles.

"Glad you both enjoyed it." Bella states as she pays the tab for their lunch.

She wanted to make up for skipping out on them the last couple of times.

"Guess we better head back. I still got a couple more classes." Bella says as she comes to a stand.

She also felt a bit on edge about training with Bruce tonight. She hadn't a clue what to expect. Once Bella was done with her classes for the day, she went back to her dorm. Bella grabbed her gym bag and her homework. She headed out the door and saw Bruce's limo already waiting outside. Alfred was waiting by the door of the limo. He smiled warmly and opened the door for her.

"Um thank you."

"You're quite welcome madam."

"Just Bella please…"  
He nods and closes the door once she's inside. Bruce wasn't with him. So that felt weird to her too. She looked out the window on the way to the manor. After they arrived, Bella stepped out. Alfred escorted her into the manor and to the area Bruce was in. Her jaw dropped as he led her to the basement which had been converted into this massive gym. It put any gym she'd ever seen to shame big time.

"Shit…" Alfred heard her softly utter.

He raised his brows on this.  
"Is everything alright Ms. Gordon?"  
"Yeah I think… So where is he?"

Alfred smiles, but says nothing.

"Good luck Ms. Gordon."

Bella damn near wanted to whimper out on how he said this. She watched feeling rather panicked as Alfred stepped back out. When he was out of the room she sighed.

"This ought to be interesting…" She whispered and sat her gym bag down on one of the weight benches.

While she waited she got out her homework and did it. She finished everything, still Bruce hadn't shown. Bella sighed and put tucked her bag under the bench, she then lay back on the bench and shut her eyes. In a matter of minutes she felt someone yank her off the bench. Her eyes shot open as she landed on the floor, but she saw no one.

"What the…" She uttered and quickly scrambled back to her feet.

She looked about the room in wonder. She gasped out as she felt someone pull at her hair. She whipped around that direction, still she saw no one. Bella swallowed back and continued to step back and looked around. Bella got shoved back against the wall and the lights went out in the room.

"Oh come the fuck on Bruce…" She mouthed with irritation.

"So you're like a ninja…I get it."

She got pushed again. Bella gritted her teeth.

"Fine you wanna play…"

She felt for the fighting stick she'd seen about the room earlier. Bella gripped it firmly and twirled it about. Since she couldn't see anything she kept her ears open. She felt someone breathing down her neck. Bella quickly flung back the stick as she twisted her body around. She smiled knowing she'd got him. He grunted out, but she continued to take the stick and jab in a few more hits. Only he was fast and blocked each one. With one swift motion he broke her fighting stick in half.

"Now who's being a dick?" She uttered breathlessly and already covered in sweat.

With one hand he pinned her against the wall. The lights came on. She swallowed back. Bruce stared her down he was in nothing, but a pair of black karate pants. He too was covered in sweat.

"So, the ninja thing is a funny story…"

"I can imagine so…"

He smirks.

"Change your clothes, and then we'll get started." He dropped his hand.

"Um sure, I'll just get right on that."

He nodded and leaned against the wall. He'd his arms folded about his chest as he watched her change into her gym clothes. Bruce fought the urges he was feeling. He was already rock hard just from teasing her. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. He had to take this seriously and push past their personal relationship. He couldn't be thinking about sex. He also couldn't concern himself about hurting her or her feelings. He had to think of her as a student rather than his girlfriend. This he felt would be one of his hardest missions yet. And he'd been through some pretty hellacious ones.

Bella finished getting ready and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She was wearing a black sports bra with a white tank over it and spandex workout pants. He half laughed to himself in misery. Bruce ran his fingers through his hair in thought.

"Something wrong?"

"Not at all… I want to start you out with the basics. Let's see where you stand."

"Basics?"

"Yes such as setups, pushups, planks, and things of that nature. I want to see if you can hold your own body weight and for how long."

"So like P.E or something?"

"In a way."

She sighs as if bored in thought.

"I can do a freaking push up Bruce."

He shrugs.  
"Show me how many proper pushups you can do."

To his surprise she executes the perfect pushup and manages to give him 50 perfect ones without shaky arms or any sign of struggling to do so. He then has her run a mile around the gym he had an area taped off just for this. She never slowed down or seemed out of breath. In fact she kept perfect stride with him as he joined her. He was rather thrown off by this. Then again he remembered how she worked out constantly and almost had her brown belt in jujitsu, which is a very hands on form of martial arts. He shouldn't be so surprised he thought to himself. After she finished running the both looked to one another.

"Well I suppose you're ready to step things up a notch."

"And what have you in mind."

"Sit down."

She takes a seat on one of the weight benches. She observes as Bruce starts his usual workout routine. It's about an hour and half long. He has her sit and merely watch the entire time. He goes through a session of some sort of martial art routine, setups, pushups, kicks, punches, jumps and etc, etc… Once he's done he towels off. He looks to her.

"I'll have the limo waiting for you every day. You will start that routine tomorrow and you will do this each day until I say otherwise."

Her eyes widen on this.

"You mean everything you just did?"  
He nods and exits the room.  
"What the hell?" She whispers to herself as she gathers her bags.

She exits the gym to see Alfred already waiting for her by the door. He nods and escorts her to the limo. He then opens the door for her and takes her on home. Alfred walks her to her dorm.

"Thank you Alfred."  
"No problem Ms. Gordon."

"Bella, Alfred."

He nods and she watches as he exits the building. Bella enters the dorm room to see Casey and Megan watching a movie. They wave at her as she enters the room. The phone to the dorm room rings. Bella see's it's Bruce and lets it go to the machine. She felt awkward in how he just left without saying goodbye or anything. In fact her feelings were rather hurt. Her eyes widen though as the message plays out.

"Hey sweetie just thought you should know you left your panties under the bed." Bella chokes back on her water and rushes to the machine to hurry and pick up the phone. Megan and Casey looked over with huge grins.  
"It's ok though I'm having them washed and Alfred can iron them. You can pick them up tomor…"

Bella hurriedly answers the phone.  
"I'm soooo going to kill you!"  
He chuckles.

"Is everything ok?" He taunts.

"Bruce!"

"Yes?"

Meanwhile, Megan and Casey were losing it big time.

"What do you want Bruce?"

"I just wanted to say goodnight, Bella."  
She half grins and shakes her head.  
"Goodnight you sick, twisted, and very deranged man."  
At this she hangs up, but with a smile as she hears him say "thank you".


	10. Bringing Back The Boy

_**Chapter 10**_

_**I do not own DC Universe or Twilight. Read then review thanks! Out of request I fixed the sex scenes they have more spice to them. Read at own risk please. And to the reviewer that complained lol I was just trying to be careful was all. I'm not a prude believe me some of my stories get very explicit. I just try to mix it up is all.**_

Bruce watches as she goes through her work out. He pays attention to everything, her weaknesses and strengths. Today was more about observation. Tomorrow would be about correcting whatever she needed. Speed seemed to be her biggest issue. And that hadn't anything to do with running. She had no issues there. It was the pace of her punches and kicks. This was an area he wanted her at her fastest. That and she weren't putting near enough strength behind them. He continued to jot down these mental notes. There was so much to cover. Bruce thought about his years of training. He knew there was no way he could cover even half of what he had. But he'd do his damnest to get her there much as possible. Still he kept her kidney disease in mind. He'd have her break for water every 15 minutes or so. He wasn't taking the risk. He also had her wearing a heart and blood pressure monitor. He knew he had to keep her blood pressure down much as possible so not to add stress to her kidneys.

She cut him a strange look on this. He just claimed it was part of the training process. It was more about not pushing her too far. When it came to the martial arts part of the session he walked her through it. She'd had training in this, but in a different field. He wanted her to get some of the others down as well such as Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Muay Thai, Karate, and Ninjitsu these were ones he constantly depended on. There was no way he could literally teach her each form in it's precision it would take years. However, he figured he could at least mix it up. One thing he quickly discovered was Bella was a fast learner. He usually went over something about 2 or 3 times maybe 4 at the most. Bella damn near already had it down on her third attempt. That was rare and very impressive. He even found himself a bit turned on by it. Bella, he was discovering was like none other woman he'd ever met. Bruce couldn't get over it. He often enough just stopped whatever he was doing and found himself literally gawking at her in sheer amazement.

After her session he tossed her a towel and bottle of water over.

"Not bad for your first actual day."  
"Are you kidding me I was a klutz?"

He cocked a brow on this. Where the hell did she get that from?  
"I was slow and didn't know what the hell I was doing half the time."

He shakes his head.

"I have to disagree. Besides, it was your first day Bella. You can't expect to leave the manor as a full fleshed ninja."  
"I can't?!"

He chuckles as she playfully smirks his way.

"Well why the hell you training me for then?!"

"Maybe it's payback for all the times you put me through hell?" He fires back.

"Are we going to cry Bruce?"

He grins and leans back against the wall. Bella clears her throat and sits on one of the weight benches. She downs half her water bottle and wipes her face with the towel.

"They call her Poison Ivy…"

He lowers his brows her way.

"Just watch your back is all I'm saying Bruce. I know what I saw. She had you in some sort of trance. You won't let me out there to have your back. The least you could do is try to trust in what I say. Just don't let her so much as breathe on you. Keep your distance if you're to face her again."

Bruce sighs looking back to that day. If he had any inkling it was her under that mask… He wanted to kick his own ass for how he treated her.

"I apologize for not believing you before. I assure you I will take caution. I truly have not recollection of this woman."  
Bella frowns in thought.

"She's something alright… I couldn't get to him in time. Just one kiss, he was dead."

"That just goes with the territory. Even Batman's lost a few. I'd like to tell you it gets easier, but it doesn't. Often enough it just gets harder. It's not just about training your body Bella. You have to train your mind as well. A lot goes into what we do. We can do everything we can to stay physically fit to face whatever comes our way. But if we let ourselves get too consumed, the darkness to everything we face will eventually take over. I know because I've been there. There was a time. I almost put up the cape. I'd had enough and to be frank. I had this fuck Gotham attitude. Here was Batman, just starting out. It wasn't just the criminals I had to worry about, but the police and the citizens of Gotham. It felt as though everyone was against Batman and what he stood for. I only became Batman to protect Gotham. Yet I'd somehow became Gotham's enemy. I was no better than Joker in their eyes. I was a menace to society. I was different and therefore no more than a threat."

"I remember." Bella says softly.

Bruce nods.

"It can still be that way at times. I suppose I just had to prove myself. Within time Gotham accepted Batman and what he stood for. I still have issues off and on with the police. It's more about them believing I'm in their way and they want me to do things a certain way. That's not how Batman rolls though." He says with a wink remembering what she'd written in her journal.

"My own uncle shot at me."

Bruce's eyes widen at this. He unfolds his arms.

"What?"  
"Yep… I had taken down some robbers that night. Once I had them apprehended the police showed up. Even after I declared I wasn't their enemy. I went to take off and I was being shot at. I turned around to see one of them was my uncle."

Bruce felt ill for a moment.

"All the more reason you can't get away with that flimsy costume suit you're wearing. No matter how sexy you might look in it. It offers no protection whatsoever. I think I got something in mind just give me sometime."

Bella gets this playful smile to her face.

"Wait… I thought you said Batgirl looked like a dominatrix and that she wasn't your style."

He lets out a nervous laugh.  
"I might have been stretching the truth somewhat on there. That and I was a bit bias at the moment I was hung up on Bella Gordon not Batgirl."

"Shame on you Bruce!"

"Hey at least I didn't kiss her!"

"No you were just a jerk to her. Believe me she wanted to hand you, your ass! And trust me if I knew how much of a jerk Batman could be I'd have never kissed him."

"Well I suppose it's a good thing you didn't know. Still you were dating someone else."

"UGH!"

He laughs.

"You make it too easy…"  
Bella comes to her feet. She goes to exit the gym. Bruce gently yanks her back towards him.

"I don't believe I dismissed you."

"I wasn't aware I needed permission."

"Hmm… you really should shower."

Her jaw drops as if insulted. She goes to mouth of something in return. Only to find herself pinned against the wall. Bruce eagerly kissed her. He continued to kiss her as he led her out of the area. He didn't break stride as they made their way up the stairs. At one point they both stumbled back. He braced her fall, whilst getting friction off her. Bruce only had one thing on his mind at the moment. He had a hard on from hell and needed desperately to get off. He struggled with this most of the night as he watched her train. He didn't understand why it turned him on so much, but it did. Even the way she sweat and her little moans during her hardest points of working out. All it did was remind him of her during sex. Bruce just wasn't aware that Bella had been struggling with the same issue when it came to him. They continued this extremely heavy foreplay on the stairs.

At one point Bruce had placed his hand down her pants. He fingered her till she was nice ready to go. Neither was quite sure how they managed to actually make it to the shower from there. But they were stripping articles clothing along the way. Within the blink of an eye or so it seemed, Bruce had the shower going. He had Bella up against the wall of the shower. The cool inviting water ran down their bodies. His cock leaked with precum due to his excitement. The water was nearly ice cold however, once Bruce was inside her it was warmth all around. The most vulgar of things were on the tip of his tongue. He tried to keep them at bay out of fear he'd offend her. Something about her though it was completely maddening.

"Fuck me harder Bruce…"

His brows raised on the irony. She just threw him for a loop. He felt himself swell up even more. He took it as invite to say whatever he pleased as well. He leaned into her ear.

"I've been wanting to fuck that tight little pussy of yours all night Bella."

He smirked a bit feeling her tighten and Bella came like you wouldn't believe. She cried out as he gave her what she asked. He fucked her even harder. He gritted his teeth at the sensitivity as he was doing what he could to make it last. Now that was certainly different. He thought to himself. He'd never talked that way to any woman during sex. Not even Vicky. Bruce always did his best to remain respectful. Not that he didn't respect Bella. That couldn't be further from the truth. The problem he was having was that she drove his sex drive through the roof. A wilder side of Bruce came out to play when he was around her. He might've been a playboy before and had his share of women. Bella though had his hands full. All he could think about was how bad he wanted her and all the naughty things he wanted to try. He wanted to express himself in the most vulgar of ways because her presence alone was maddening and he constantly fought to keep from being hard when he was around her. Nevertheless, he was beginning to see there was far more to this. And that had him somewhat frightened. He could put on the cape and fight criminals all damn night without an ounce of fear. Yet he feared Bella Gordon. He was in deep and he knew it.

Bella felt his release right as he clamped his mouth around her breast. Even after he'd come. He continued to suck on her breasts. His fingers entered her slit once more as he got her off one more time. Bella thought she'd pass out from the orgasms he was giving her. Her knees trembled a bit as they finished their shower. Bruce chuckled taking notice.

"Having some issues?"

She smiles as she washes her hair.

"Nothing I can't handle."

After they finish they towel off and get dressed. He found himself wishing she could stay the night. She had school though and he wouldn't put it past Gotham to need Batman tonight. He personally drove her home this time. Bruce walked her to her dorm and kissed her goodnight, before he left. Sure enough he wasn't even halfway to the manor when the batsignal came on. He nodded in thought and shifted gears picking up the pace.

* * *

"No!" Batman shouted.

Ivy turned his direction. Batman had gone to meet Gordon at the batsignal, only to find Ivy had beat him there. She was just about to lay her deadly kiss upon his lips.

"Aw, is someone jealous? Now don't you worry… There's plenty of me to go around."

Batman dodges a vine that comes right for him.

"Let him go Ivy!"

"Ivy huh? It's got a nice ring to it. How very thoughtful of you Batman."

She turns her direction back to Gordon.

"Sweetheart, please take care of this big mean bat. He won't leave me alone and I feel threatened. Won't you protect me?"

Batman tilts his head. He was beginning to see what she was truly capable of. It was just as Bella had warned. Gordon took out his gun and began firing at Batman as Ivy made her escape. Seeing how Gordon was acting had Batman ill in thought. What exactly did he do? Did he hurt Batgirl? Batman took out one of his batarangs he knocked the gun out of Gordon's hand. He rushed over and grabbed Gordon by the collar. He was trying to shake him out of it.

"Wake up Gordon!"

Gordon decked the shit out of Batman. Batman growled and just took whatever he gave. He wasn't about to hit him back. Gordon continued to smack Batman around.

"KNOCK IT OFF GORDON! Snap out of it."

If there was one thing Batman learned tonight was that Jim Gordon could pack one hell of a punch. The man was unrelenting and each one sucked worse than the last. Even through his anger on this Batman didn't harm him. He merely did whatever he could think of to snap him out of it. Eventually whatever Ivy did to him wore off. He looked to Batman with utter confusion. He rubbed his temples.

"Batman?"

Batman nodded. He checked his pupils and pulse out of concern. Gordon seemed to be ok. But like Batman that one night Gordon couldn't remember a thing. All he could remember was turning on the batsignal because Clayface had been spotted. Only there was no sign of him either. Clayface had taken the lives of two civilians tonight and injured five others. Clayface always was a pain in the ass to deal with. It didn't help he could mimic anyone's appearance. He had hell getting him in the first time. Now he had to start over. He wasn't too thrilled with Arkham's employees as of late. It seemed no matter how much he warned them on certain individuals, they somehow ended up escaping. He'd been trying to come up with ways to tighten the security make things even stricter when it came to certain policies.

Batman got Gordon safely back to his car. The poor guy was still lost as to what had just taken place. Batman did his best to explain about Ivy, but he hadn't any memory of any woman whatsoever. He spent nearly all night watching over Gotham. He thought of Ivy, Clayface, and Crane he wondered what they were up to and where they were. Then Batgirl entered his thoughts again. He just prayed he was making the right decision. Things between them were really picking up and he wasn't sure how he could handle it if she got hurt. This was what she wanted though. He still wished she'd back out.

* * *

Bella's body ached all over. She groaned out in misery as she got ready for her classes. Her body was using muscles she didn't even know she had. After she got ready she went to grab her bag. The mirror Jervis gave her had the sun reflecting off it as it cascaded through her window. She picked it up in thought. Bella thought of his smile again and kissed the rose on the back of the mirror. She sits it back down and stepped out of the dorm room.

Two weeks had gone by. Batman continued to try and track down the threats to Gotham and Crane. Bella faithfully continued her training. Only now she could prefect it blindfolded. In fact the last couple times, that's exactly what Bruce did. He blindfolded her she only fumbled a few times, but got right back without any real trouble or any real assistance from him. Bruce only helped her one time. Then he merely watched in silence.

Things however were about to get testy between the both of them. It was time Bruce upped things a bit. She needed more of a challenge. This was the part he dreaded most. She was about to see that side of him she hadn't quite seen yet. When it came to hand to hand combat and things leading to survival instincts, he was a different man. He'd be even stricter considering it was her. He wanted her prepared for anything no matter the circumstances. Once Bruce was done with her she'd be built for survival. At least that was the plan.

* * *

Alfred escorted Bella to the gym. Like usual she set up. She noticed Bruce wasn't in the room yet. It was Friday so she hadn't any homework. So she went on and started her usual session. Only ten minutes in. The lights went out. She froze for a moment. Bella waited to see if they'd flicker back on. When they didn't she headed towards the switch. Only she got shoved back. She gasped out as she hit the wall behind her. She went to move again only to get shoved right back again. A hand clamped over her mouth. They pressed their entire weight against her. Bella tried to uses her hands to heave them off her. It was like trying to move a massive boulder, this person wasn't going anywhere. Their hand clamped tighter around her mouth. Bella stomped on their foot as hard as she could. She the twirled around and elbowed them in the sternum. She went to sock them in the face, only to have it blocked.

They ankle swiped her to the ground and tackled her once she was down. Their legs squeeze her tightly as they straddle her. She tries to roll away from them, but chokes back at the tighter hold they get. Her wrists get pinned down. Bella brings up her knee full force. They groan out and drop their hold. She uses her hands once they're free to push the person off her. She then brings up her knees and shoots out her legs. They fly back at the impact she gives them.

She hears them fall back behind one of the weight benches. Immediately Bella hops over the weight bench and lands on top of them. She punches them in the face. They instantly roll her over after and pin her back down. Bella's eyes widen as she felt a raging hard on.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" She barks furiously.

She hears the familiar chuckle.

"BRUCE!" She yells.

Bella socks him again on principal and she doesn't hold back on the power behind it. He growls at the pain.

"You scared the shit out of me you ass!"

The lights come on and Bruce takes off his black ninja mask. He was decked out all in black.

"YOU!" She points upon him with rage.

"Just hear me out…"

"The hell with you Bruce!" She grabs her bags and starts out of the gym.

He sighs and shakes his head.

"I needed to know how well you did when faced under pressure and when caught off guard. It was the only way!" He calls out.

Bella flips him off and leaves the gym. Alfred was outside.

"Is everything alright Ms. Gordon?"

"How do you put up with his shit?!"

Alfred cocks a brow at this.  
"That's just it Ms. Gordon… I don't."

She freezes at the door as he says this. She turns to him oddly. He smiles.

"It will take sometime…" He says a certain way and exits the room.

She shakes her head and heads on out. Her cell rings and she answers as she continues to walk towards the gates.

"So where you going?"

She rolls her eyes and hangs up. Her cell rings again and she ignores it. She goes to push the gates open, but they won't budge.

"Dammit Bruce."

"You called?"

"JESUS!" She declared as he was right behind her.

He still had his cell in his hand.

"It's not working." He lies.

"OH really?"  
He nods.

"Bruce…" She utters with exasperation.

"Maybe it'll be working in the morning."  
"I'm going home Bruce."

He shrugs and looks around. He moves his jaw about. Bella winces at the bruise already forming on his face. She'd also busted his lip and it was swollen.

"What were you thinking?! I mean honestly! Who does that?!"

"A man that wants to keep the love of his life alive at all cost! One that needed to see what she was capable of so he knows what level of training to go to next. The only way to know that was to catch you off guard! I needed you to give me your all and you wouldn't have done that if you knew it was me. You would have held back!"

Bella was still stuck on the love of his life part. Her heart was racing and she stared upon him in disbelief.

"I know I haven't said it yet and I should have by now. I'm just new to this and often enough Bella I don't know what to say or do. This is all so frustrating!" He runs his fingers through his hair.

"It was never my intention to hurt or frighten you. But you need to know there are far worse things than me out there! You wish to go out there and risk your life as Batman does! WHICH I FUCKING HATE BY THE WAY! YOU HAVEN'T A CLUE HOW MUCH I WISH YOU'D COME TO YOUR SENSES AND CHANGE YOUR MIND!" Bruce was shaking all over now.

"I just know I'm going to lose you too!" He barks.

He punches at the brick fence surrounding the manor. He then pulls at his hair and paces around.

"Why I mean why do you have to do this?!"

Bella lowers her head for a moment. That knot feeling was in her throat.

"You think I don't have the same fears about you? I lost my parents and my best friend. All I have is Jim and Sarah! I'm dating freaking Batman! Who has more enemies than anyone I've ever known. It's been fucking hell! I keep waiting for you to say Batgirl can make her debut now. Because all I keep thinking about he's out there handling everything on his own. Because Batman's a stubborn man that thinks he needs the help of NO ONE! He thinks the weight of the world is on his shoulders. Well someday that weight is going to become too much for even Batman to lift! Even he has his limits despite what you think! Not once though would I ask him to put up the cape and give it all up just for me. You know why?!"

He shakes his head with lowered brows.

"Because you wouldn't be you… There is no Bruce Wayne without Batman and there is no Batman without Bruce Wayne. I fell for both men. And I'm not so selfish to put my needs before an entire city! Gotham needs Batman whether they want to admit it or not. We both know that. I just wish that Batman would finally fucking admit that he needs help as well!"

"…dammit…" He sighs.

He pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I'm _**Batman **_Bella. I figured if I ask for help they would put me in a padded room for the rest of my life."

Bella has a good laugh at this.

"Gate's still jammed by the way. It won't open again until Sunday…" He says with the clearing of a throat and he heads back inside the manor with a smirk.

"Real smooth, Bruce…"

* * *

Bruce wakes to immense pleasure, Bella was riding him like no tomorrow. His eyes widened in surprise. She was giving him quite the show. Her breasts were full of life as she moved about him. He ran his hands along them feeling them move about in his hold. Bruce slightly pulled at her hair hintingly. She came down he kissed her with eagerness. His hands were firmly against her ass as he egged her on. He moved her about him at a faster pace.

"Come for me Bella." He whispered huskily.

"Fuck…" He uttered feeling her glove him even tighter all a sudden.

She came back up and arched her back. Making this one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen. She ran her hands along her breasts and was just gone. Bruce became saturated in her juices. At this he was gone. His hard cock shot off like a rocket inside her. He felt he'd never stop coming. He moved her about him until he was completely drained.

Afterword he looked upon her and took in a breath.

"You can wake me like that anytime you feel the need."

She softly laughs and rolls off him. He runs a hand along her bare rear and kisses her shoulder.

"I've got a meeting this afternoon, but if you'll stick around. I'd like to take you to dinner."  
"Don't we have training?"

"Not this weekend Bella. Truth of the matter is we could both use a break. Some Bella and Bruce time. We can start back on it Monday. Let your body get some rest. Next week's going to be a little more of a challenge."

"Is dick Bruce returning?"

"Hmmm…"

He kisses her shoulder once more and gets out of bed. Bruce showers and begins to get ready for his meeting. Bella showers as well once he's done. Bruce took it upon himself to get her somethings for when she was at the manor. Such as clothes, shoes, toothbrush, hairbrush, shampoo, soap, razors, deodorant etc… It felt as if she lived here more than the dorms as of late. She wasn't too happy with him at first when she'd discovered all the expensive things he'd bought for when she stayed on the weekends. But he simply shrugged it off. He didn't see the point in her not having what she needed when she was here. For now she put on a pair of jeans and t-shirt. She'd wear one of the dresses he got her when it was closer to time for dinner.

Bruce looked into a length mirror as he straightened his navy blue tie. She walked over and straightened his collar and tie.

"Dressed to kill as always." She softly states

He raised his brows on this. Bella smiled and pecked him on the lips. They went to the dining room and ate a late breakfast. Since they were both up late they slept until almost noon. Bruce wolfed down his food then went and brushed his teeth. They kissed once more before he left.

Before Alfred even had a chance, Bella grabbed the dishes.

"Allow me madam."  
"I got it Alfred. Just relax. Take a break even."

He looks to her oddly.

"Sorry just not used to people waiting on me. It feels weird."

He smiles.

"It's not everyday I get to wait on beautiful woman such as yourself. So if you would allow me…"

"Oh that was good."

He laughs. Bella smiles in return. She'd never seen the man laugh. It was rather refreshing.

Alfred had her step aside and he took over.

"So what's it like working for Bruce?"

He looks upon her blankly.

"Hmmm well do you at least have any fun?"

"Oodles."

Bella laughs.

"I see where he gets his sense of humor."

Alfred grins, but continues to do the dishes. Bella leans against the counter and sips at her coffee.

"You're good for Master Wayne you know. He's different somehow."

"Is that so?"

Alfred nods.

"Yes madam."  
"Come on now Alfred, it's Bella, just plain ole Bella."  
"Believe me Ms. There is nothing plain about you."

He dries the dishes and puts them away.

"Master Wayne has not smiled and joked like that in quite sometime. I know it is you that's bringing that side of him out, Bella. For that I wish to thank you. In a way I think of Master Wayne as my son. I've raised and cared for him ever since the tragic death of his parents. I worked for them even before their murder. So I've known Master Wayne since he was nothing more than a toddler running down those stairs and giving his mother a heart attack. She used to chase him throughout this entire manor. He was such happy child. Once his parents died a part of that boy died as well. He grew up before his time. I believe witnessing the murder the way he had, ate his childhood away. A lot of Bruce Wayne is an act Bella, these meetings, these events, the women before you that came into his life. I've always known the real Bruce Wayne once he's out of public view. Believe me… when I say this. His smile and laughter has never been truer then when you're around. When you're here, I get to see that boy I lost so many years ago. Somehow you've managed to bring him back."

Bella swallows back in disbelief. Alfred takes her hand and kisses it, before he exits the kitchen.

* * *

Bruce enters the manor and see's Bella coming down the stairs.

"I see you stuck around." He utters whilst scoping out her blue and black dress.

Her hair was braided in the back. Her black heels clank against the staircase as she made her way down.

"Positively breathtaking Bella…"  
"Thank you."

He makes his way over and escorts her the rest of the way down. Bruce grabs her a sweater before they head out. Once they're in the limo. He couldn't take his hands off her. Bella giggled at his reaction. Bruce was kissing every part of her he could get to. When they arrived at the restaurant he looked almost disappointed.

"To be continued…" He expressed in a hinting matter.

They both straightened themselves out before exiting the limo. He took her hand. Bella ignored the media that started to surround them. Little by little she was growing used to the attention Bruce got. Word had also spread of their relationship. Women weren't too happy with Bella. Bruce was known to serial date. No one was used to seeing this side of him. That and women weren't used to being ignored by him either. He merely walked right past them or he'd even make it known he was on a date and wished to not be bothered. He'd do this politely as possible, but at times they still reacted poorly or often enough rude. What bothered him most was when they'd cut Bella much undeserved go to hell looks.

Bruce had just pulled out a chair for Bella, when he heard the ruckus coming from the kitchen. For some reason the chef's in the back were very upset. A waiter made their way over and he too look rather flustered.

"Is everything alright?"  
Bruce asked. The waiter shook his head looking ill.

"I take it you both haven't heard?"

"Heard?" Bruce inquired.

The sirens of Gotham suddenly went off. Everyone in the restaurant looked to one another in panic. Bruce locked eyes with Bella.

"Some sort of toxins are being spread about Gotham. The entire west side has already been affected. From the sounds of things it's about to reach here."

Bruce quickly rose from the table and looked out the windows. Sure enough it looked as though some sort of green fog was amongst the sky. Bruce turned to Bella in alarm. He grabbed her hand and rushed her to the kitchen. Bruce began to hurriedly make some sort of mask to put over Bella's nose and mouth.

"Whatever you do not breathe in the air without this!"

He held his breath as the toxins were entering the area. Bella looked to him in horror as people around them began to hit the floor. He shook his head tightened the mask he had around her face. He continued to hold his breath. They both took turns using the mask as he was out of the materials he needed to make another. He rushed Bella out of the restaurant and into the car. They continued to take turns with the mask as he sped back to the manor.

After they got to the manor they both ran inside.

"I'm going with you!"

"No! You're not ready!"

"Bruce!"

"I mean it Bella. Batgirl stays put for now until I give the say!" He demands and he rushes off to the cave.

"Dammit Bruce!"


	11. Selective Hearing

Chapter 11

_**I do not own DC Universe or Twilight. Read and then leave your review.**_

Bella turns on the news and paces the cave. She sighs with pure frustration. All of Gotham had been affected now. Vines spread about the entire city. The citizens of Gotham were spread about the grounds. Bella hadn't a clue if they were dead or not. She winced as she saw some of them to be merely children.

"I should be out there dammit. Why does he have to be such a pain in the ass?!"

Bella sits in the chair and twirls around in thought. Little was she aware that Alfred happened to be in the room "dusting". He tilted his head her direction. His dusting rag slipped against a particular button. Bella turned her head towards the mechanical sound. Alfred nodded at this and went back to dusting.

Bella shot to her feet.

"He already had it made?" Bella uttered to herself in disbelief.

She ran her hands along the armored batgirl suit.

"Now how freaking awesome is that?!"

She covers her mouth for a moment. Bella looks around as though he'd appear any moment and rip into her. Her heart raced in thought as the inner war began. The suit was solid black like his. The bat on chest was smaller. The utility belt was golden colored with the bat symbol in the middle. She wondered why he did that, his entire suit was black. He didn't wear any gold on him. She nibbled on her bottom lip. Instead of a cowl he had her a domino mask that had bat like features to it. There were boots, gloves, and all sort of little gadgets on shelves where he kept the suit.

Bella picked up one of the batarangs. This odd thrill like sensation came over her. Yet the fear was also there. She took in a deep breath and looked back to the news.

"Oh hell, fuck it."

She brought out the suit. Alfred nodded to himself and exited the cave, before she even took notice he was there. Bella put on the suit realizing just how truly skin tight it was. The entire thing was bullet proof. Even the cape through it's flexibility worked like a shield if needed. To Bella's surprise she was able to move around pretty easy. She was concerned that it'd be stiff as hell and heavy. The only issue she had now was how to get to Gotham. She turned towards the vehicles he had about the cave. Jake had taught her how to ride back in high school. So she figured her best bet was the black batchopper. The keys were already in the ignition. She hoped on and started it up.

"He's so going to kill me after this…" She mutters and revs the engine.

A small giggle left her mouth.  
"Totally worth it."

* * *

Batman grunts out as he continues to dodge vines.

"That's enough Ivy! Look around you! Is this really what you want?! To hurt people?"

Batman knew what this was really about though. The new mayor of Gotham wanted to do away with the botanical gardens and build another high-rise. Something ironically Bruce Wayne had been fighting against. He also didn't agree with it. The last thing Gotham needed was another high-rise. Ivy however was taking her feelings on this a bit too personally. Batman uses a couple of batarangs to take a couple of the vines. He then uses his grapple gun to wrap around Ivy's waist. He yanks her towards him preparing to apprehend her. During this time he doesn't see the vine creeping up behind him it starts to wrap around his throat. Batman chokes back as he's lifted into the air. He grits his teeth as he tries to pry free from her hold. Another vine rips off his gas mask. Batman holds his breath to keep the toxins from entering his system.

Another ruckus is heard from a distance. Ivy rolls her eyes and turns that direction.

"What is he doing?!" Ivy hisses seeing Clayface causing his own little mayhem, not too far away.

She growls under her breath. She drops Batman through her distraction. He lands on the roof. Still he fights to hold his breath. Batman feels around for his gas mask. Ivy crouches down and laughs as she's twirling it about in her hand.

"Looking for something bats?" She says in that sultry voice.

Ivy throws the gas mask, only to have Batgirl catch it. Batman lowers his brows her direction. Ivy slightly tilts her head to the side.

"Hmm… you again?"  
Batgirl nods. More citizens scream out below at whatever Clayface was up to. Ivy sighs.

"I'll deal with you later." Ivy utters and points to Batgirl irately.

"Can't wait sweetheart."

Batgirl rushes over to Batman once Ivy leaps off the roof. She places the gas mask back on. She was already wearing the one he made for her. Batman shakes his head after he catches his breath.

"How did you find that?!" He damn near shouts at her.

She offers him a hand up.

"No, no... no need to thank me now."  
"You weren't supposed to find that yet!" He barks.

Batgirl shrugs.

"I gave you specific orders!"

"Suit looks good by the way! Doesn't it?" She retorts with a smirk and hops off the roof flaring out her cape.

Batman takes in a deep breath.

"Alfred…" He groans already knowing he was somehow behind this.

"…dammit…"

He leaps down after her. Batgirl knocks Ivy to the asphalt as she comes down. She manages to get one hand cuffed. When she looks up to see the cop before her, she thinks nothing of it and goes back to apprehending Ivy. The cop however kicks her sending her sailing back. Batman swiftly catches her, bringing her back to her feet.

"What the hell?!" Batgirl shouts at the cop.

"He's not who you think." Batman warns eyeing the cop.

"KILL THEM BOTH OF THEM!" Ivy demands.

Batman sighs.

"That's about what I thought."  
"What is?"

"WATCH OUT!" Batman shouts as the cop morphs in this massive clay looking monster.

"Holy shit!" Batgirl hollers as a massive hand comes right for her.

She grapples up onto a nearby roof. Clayface opens his grotesque mouth Batgirl curls up her lip and turns with annoyance seeing Ivy making her getaway.

"Dammit…"

Batgirl looks back to see Clayface is being electrocuted. Batman had some sort of device with wires coming from it through Clayface's chest. It seemed he had the situation under control, so Batgirl took off after Ivy. She wasn't about to let her get away yet again. Especially, after the amount of harm she'd done across Gotham.

Batman's jaw clenched tightly as Clayface wrapped his hand around his waist. Still he didn't stop with the electric flows he sent. Only now he was feeling them as well. Clayface dropped his hold not able to take anymore. He became putty and escaped through one of the storm drains. Batman looks around for Batgirl and Ivy. What Batgirl didn't know was Batman put a tracker in her suit. He activated it and began his search. He saw that they were in the botanical gardens. On the way there he noticed the air seemed to be clearing of the toxins. The plants responsible for sending them out were dying. The citizens of Gotham were slowly, but surely coming to. Thankfully, the toxins merely put them to sleep.

"YOU WILL ALL PAY!" Ivy shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Do you not feel what they feel? The pain, the anguish!"

Batgirl gasps out as a vine sweeps her off her feet. She hits the ground. Ivy swiftly hovers over her.

"Allow me to demonstrate."

Ivy pins Batgirls wrists and ankles down with her vines. She takes off her gas mask. Batman catches what's taking place from a distance. He was too far away to get to Batgirl in time. His stomach churned and his heart dropped.  
"NO!"

Ivy planted her deadly lips amongst Batgirl's. Batgirl's eyes come to a close.

"Hmmm… so sweet…" Ivy says caressing her cheek.

"Never had the touch of a woman before… Such a pretty thing. It's too bad really." Ivy sighs as if truly disappointed she'd taken Batgirl's life. She leans into her ear.

"Such a shame you got in my way."

Batman came down in a crouching stance. He staggered back and momentarily closed his eyes.

"Bella…" He whispered to himself as the world around him spun.

Ivy turned to Batman with a smile.

"I liked her…" She declared as she continued to hover over Batgirl's body.

Ivy gasps out as a stun gun is brought to the back of her head. Batgirl brings up her knee and flings Ivy off her.

"Sorry I don't feel the same!"

She reverses the pin as Ivy's knocked out. Batman blinks a few times caught completely off-guard. He swallows back as his heart kicks back to life.

"How'd…"

Batgirl finishes cuffing Ivy and comes to her feet. She yanks Ivy up by the hair. Batman raises his brows as Batgirl peels something off her lips.

"Wax…" She says with a shrug.

"Always be prepared right?"

She pats him on the shoulder as she walks past him with Ivy.

"Oh don't act so shocked."

He turns and watches as she fires her grapple gun and drops Ivy off at the gates of Arkham.

"You're in big trouble you know that right?!" He gruffly announces once the guards take Ivy in.

Batgirl nods, but with a smirk.

"Is that so?"

"This isn't a joke Batgirl you could have died tonight. I made it clear you were NOT to make an appearance until I gave the orders."

She bites down on her lower lip a bit.

"Huh…" She says and hops on the chopper.

"Guess that means you'll have to punish me!" She calls out just before she fires up the chopper.

She smiles and waves him off as she takes off. He shakes his head, but couldn't suppress the grin on his face as he got in the batmobile and raced her back.

Batgirl hops off the bike once she gets back to the cave. Batman was directly behind her. The top of the batmobile opened as Bella was taking off her domino mask. Batman climbs out and points directly upon her.

"This is far from done!" He barks.

She nods and takes off her gloves next. She starts placing the gloves, domino mask, and gadgets on the shelves of the secret compartment in which the suit was.

"You are hearing me right?"

She nods again and starts to take off her suit. Batman stops her by grabbing her arm. He yanks her towards him.

"What were you thinking?!"

He growls as if shaking something off. Bella was chewing on her bottom lip driving him mad.

"Would you stop that!"  
"Stop what?" She utters innocently.

"Bella…" He replies with exasperation.

"Bruce…" She taunts back and takes down his cowl.

She leans into his ear.

"Admit it… I held my own and looked hot while doing it!" Bella couldn't believe her own flirtatious words. She made herself blush as she yanked out of his hold and walked away.

He shuts his eyes and hears her giggling. He fires his grapple gun around her waist and drags her back. Bruce feverishly kissed her and began to pull down the pants to her suit. He threw off his gloves and placed his bare hand along her sex. Bella moaned out at it's warmth as he rubbed his hand back and forth. He entered a couple fingers and worked to get his belt off. It landed on the floor. Bruce freed himself, he bobbed about as he was rock hard. He continued to kiss her as he pressed himself against her. Before long Bruce had her bent over the chair at the bat console. He took a glance at the kitty shot he was given. It was already glistening with wetness begging for attention. He drove his entire length within her, making this first for Bruce. He'd never had sex while still in the suit before. He couldn't stand it though. Seeing Bella in the Batgirl suit had him in full on lust. Seeing her in action tonight? Drove that lust to the breaking point for him, he'd wanted to fuck her the moment he saw her. No matter how mad he was that she'd gone against his wishes. That anger however still resided within him as he smacked her on the rear, taking Bella by complete surprise. He raised his brows realizing this was only turning her on even more, Bella was drenching his cock. This only had him more heated and swelling up more inside her. Bruce found himself thinking and doing things he'd never done with other women. He felt more dominating around her. That and he knew Bella enjoyed it. He slightly pulled at her hair as he felt the pressure hitting. He couldn't hold back anymore.

"…fuck.." He grunted out as he released.

He observed the string of come that dripped down as he pulled out. Bruce swallowed hard as he witnessed even more dripping down from her pussy. The visual of her bent over with his come draining out of her had him growing hard all over again. He helped her raise back up.

"Did you seriously spank me?" She taunts with a grin and finishes taking off her suit.

"I don't believe you were spanked enough as a child."

"Jim and Sarah didn't believe in spankings."

"Hmmm… I can tell."

He mumbles as he gets down to his boxers and puts everything away. They make their way out of the cave. Both dash off to Bruce's room in their underwear. They step into the shower, examining each other's bruises for the night. Bruce noticed a huge difference from the other suit she'd worn before. Her bruises were nowhere near as bad. Bella runs her fingers along the mark on Bruce's throat.

"Thank you…" She says softly.

"For?"  
"The suit."

He sighs.

"You mean the one you weren't supposed to put on until I said?"

"Bruce…"  
He places his arms around her waist.

"You're welcome." He said so softly she barely heard it over the shower.

His thoughts traveled back to where he thought Ivy had gotten hold of her.

"Something wrong?"

Bruce pecked her on the lips.

"Next time just try and give me a heads up before you go pulling a stunt like you did with Ivy."

"I really didn't have that opportunity."

Bruce narrows his eyes in thought.

"Perhaps its time to come up with a way to communicate."  
"Couples therapy already Bruce?"

He softly chuckles.

"Not quite… I'm talking more along the lines for Batman and Batgirl."

Bruce rests his head along her shoulder.

"You were pretty amazing out there tonight. But…"

"Always a but… You can't just leave it at that?"

He grins.

"I'm afraid not. I was just going to say. You're far from being done with your training."

"Dually noted."

Her fingers run along the scars on his chest. He lifts her chin with one finger and kisses her lips.

* * *

Megan slides Bella another drink. The three of them knock their shot glasses together taking another hit. Bella make a bitter face as the tequila goes down. Casey and Megan holler out as the band for the night comes out.

"Damn dibs on the bass player!" Casey calls out.

Bella shrugs and sips from her beer. Megan reaches over grabbing them each a Jello shot.

"That's fine cause I want the singer anyhow."

"Isn't that a chick?" Bella questions seriously.

She narrows her eyes trying to get a better view.

"No!" Megan says defensively.

"Fine, he's just a very pretty boy."

Megan sighs.

"You're just jealous."

Bella laughs.

"That's it… You got me."

"She's dating freaking Bruce Wayne, Megan what's she to be jealous about. We're the ones that should be jealous."

"That's right I am dating Bruce Wayne. I almost forgot." Bella teases with a wink.

"How in the world can you forget that?" Megan questions with a giggle.

Bella shrugs.

"I can't give him a bigger ego than he already has, heaven forbid."

"Ugh that's just slightly disturbing." Casey mentions looking toward the dance floor.

Bella wrinkles her nose seeing Jacob Black with his tongue jammed down some red head's throat. Bella sunk down in her chair hoping he didn't see her.

"It's nauseating." Bella admitted and ordered another beer.

"Look at it this way we graduate in a couple weeks…"  
"Speaking of which, he's taking you to the dance right?"

"Dance?"

"Yeah it's next weekend."

Bella shrugs.

"I don't know I haven't thought about it."  
"You mean you haven't told him?"

"You'd be the envy of all women if you had Bruce Wayne here as your date. Could you even imagine?"

"Yes, cause that's my concern. I want to make all those other bitches jealous."

"Bella Gordon! Did you just say bitches?"

Bella covers her mouth with a giggle.

"I think I've had one too many of these." She waves her shot glass about.

Both girls giggle as well. Bella sighs looking to the time.  
"I really should head back now."  
"Already? But it's not even midnight yet."  
"Early exam in the morning."

"Well we'll go back with you."

"No… please don't do that. You both stay and have a good time." Bella pays their tabs before leaving.

"Ok hun we'll see you later."

Bella nods and heads on out. She places her jacket on once she's outside and zips it up. She crosses the street and starts walking to the cemetery. Bella stands before Jervis's tombstone and stuffs her hands into her pockets. Fog escaped her breath as breathed in the cemetery air. Before heading to her mother and father's graves she places a small teacup from her pocket onto Jervis's grave. She blows a kiss upon his grave.

"Later Jer…"

Bella sat on the bench before her parent's grave. Something Jim and Sarah had put there just for her to visit when she wanted. After a silent visit she lay down on the bench. She gazed upon the stars and crossed her legs.

"_Run Lizzy…"_

_ Bella feels someone shaking her._

"_LIZZY WAKE UP RUN!"  
Bella's eyes shoot open. _

"_Jer?!" She hops to her feet and looks around._

_ She freezes as she sees the figure standing from a distance. The moonlight cascaded against their body. _

"_Scarecrow…" She whispered to herself and backed up a bit. _

_ Everything in her told her to run, but she's fucking Batgirl. Why should she run?! She swallowed back on her thoughts. This was Dr. Crane behind there. He was the one responsible for all this. Still she continued to back up. _

"_You… You're supposed to be dead…" He says in echo like voice._

_ Her skin crawled and she began to feel like that eight year old girl again. Bella pivoted her foot and took off running. She could hear him laughing and his footsteps directly behind her._

"_Dammit Lizzy wake up!" _

"_I am awake."  
"NO YOU'RE NOT HE WILL COME FOR YOU!"_

Bella screams out as she feels someone grabbing her.

"Shh… it's just me Bella."

Bruce quickly grabs her before she falls off the bench. Bella's heart was racing so bad she could feel it in her throat. She looked around trying to catch her breath. Bruce took her hand and helped her to her feet.

"Bruce?" She questioned confused.

He nodded, but with concern as he checked her over. Bella noticed the sun was out.

"Oh no… What time is it?"

He looked to his watch.

"About 9:15 am."

Her jaw dropped.

"I slept here all night?! SHIT!"  
Bella starts to take off, but pauses and turns.  
"Bruce?"

He tilts his head upon her.

"Why were you here?"

"My parents…" He hints and motions towards a few graves down another direction.

"You mean they're buried here?"

He nods.  
"You never told me that."

He clears his throat and stuffs his hands into his pockets.

"Please allow me to take you back. I could get you there faster."

"You don't have to do that."

"Bella… it's just a ride."

She sighs.

"I'm already an hour late. I just missed my exam." She pinches the bridge of her nose.

"I can't believe I fell asleep."

She looks around though still having that feeling that they were being watched. Bruce notices this and takes a gander as well.

"I'm so fucked…" She utters softly.

"I'm sure we can figure something out."

He takes her hand and leads her to his car.

After they get to the college, Bruce walks her to her dorm. Bella steps on inside and starts stripping and rushes to the bathroom. He cocks an eyebrow on this and picks up the articles of clothing she left behind. He places them in a hamper next to her bed, while she's taking a quick shower. He calls to the dean and sees about getting Bella excused for being late to her exam, if there's any possibility for a retest. It didn't' take too much twisting on Bruce's part. Once they realized it was him they were more than happy to oblige.

Bella steps out in just a towel. The towel hits the floor and she rushes to her closet and starts getting dressed. Bruce enjoys the view while he can. He sits on the edge of her bed as she brushes her teeth and hair. When she's done she puts on her shoes lastly.

"They said you can take the test at your leisure sometime today, whenever you're free."  
"You called them?"

He shrugs.

"Bruce that wasn't your responsibility, it was my carelessness that got me into this mess to begin with."  
"Something tells me you're not one to skip out on tests or classes."

"You'd be correct."  
"All the more reason Bella; we all have our moments."

"I suppose I owe you one then Bruce."

"No need..."

She starts towards the door.

"Bella?"  
She turns back towards him as she grabs her bag.

"Where you out drinking last night?"

Bella cuts him an odd glare.

"Um I had a few with Megan and Casey…" She admits with a shrug.

Bruce sighs.

"Just a few?"

"Where are you going with this Bruce?"

"I just don't think you should be drinking so much."

She half laughs.  
"Huh?"

Bruce winces realizing how that sounded. He didn't even mean it the way it came out.

"I don't know what you're trying to hint at, but I don't drink near as often as you obviously think I do."  
"That came out wrong Bella I apologize. I haven't a problem with you going out with your friends and having a few that's your life. I was just concerned that's all."

"Well I'm quite fine as you can see. I don't need your concern Bruce."

"Bella…" He undertones and shakes his head.

"There's no need to get defensive I'm only trying to help."

She nods and starts to head on to class. He follows her out and locks the door pulling it to.

He reaches out and takes her hand.

"Bella…" He sighs.

"I know…"

"You know…? Know what Bruce?"

He swallows back and looks her in the eyes.

"I saw your charts Bella. I know about the kidney disease. That's what I meant about being concerned. I hadn't any ill intentions behind my words or other meanings behind it. I assure you that's not how I portray you."

"You looked at my hospital files?"  
"More like a glance when the nurse walked by."

"Jesus Bruce!"

He sighs yet again.

"I wasn't meaning to pry into your business."

"Anything else I should know before I hit this exam?"

He half chuckles thinking about the journal, Bruce clears his throat and rubs the back of his neck apprehensively.

"No Bella…" He lied and it ate him alive the moment it left his lips.

He was afraid of the alternative. That she'd deservingly dump his ass. He couldn't even be mad at her if she did. He'd never truly gotten over the guilt of reading her journal. Though he was glad to learn some of the things he did. It was just the wrong way to learn about someone. Those were her most private thoughts and he had no right digging into them.

He moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Good luck on your exam." He whispered and pecked her on the lips.

* * *

Bruce gritted his teeth as Bella's punches were even harder than usual today. Proving all too well she was still pissed with him. He let her get it out without complaint as he dodged. He'd been training her in hand to hand combat as of late. She still lacked where he wanted her in speed however. So that was about to piss her off too.  
"Break…" He called out.

She nodded and grabbed a towel wiping the sweat from her face. She downed an entire bottle of water. Bruce towels off as well and throws off the black shirt he was wearing as it was soaked. Once he's done with his water. He wipes his mouth with the towel.

"I need you to be faster."

Sure enough she cuts him a go to hell look.

"I'm able to block nearly all your moves."

"Of course you can. You've had years of training."

He takes in a breath as she won't even look him in the eyes.

"Just focus on being faster ok."

"Fine…"

Bruce sighs as they go yet again.  
"You're going harder, but not any faster."

She growls and tries to speed it up.

"Come on Bella faster!"

He still blocks her every move.

"FASTER!"

"DAMMIT BRUCE WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"  
"To be at your best! This is not your best! You're pissed off and that's all you can focus on!"

"You're god damn right I'm pissed off!" She spouts off and starts taking the wraps off her hands.

"We're not done!"  
"The hell we aren't!"

"Bella, I thought we agreed to put our relationship to the side when in training."

"I am."

"No you're not! You've been pissed off all night. Hell you've hardly even looked me in the eyes."

"Thought we were pushing our relationship out during this Bruce!"

He sighs.

"Don't do that."  
"Do what?"

"Oh you know damn well what I'm referring to. So knock it off, I see right past it."

Bella starts packing up her stuff.

"I haven't dismissed you." He sternly states as she's by the door.

She flips him off and puts her hand to the doorknob. Her jaw drops as a batarang hits it. She turns her head to see him giving her a rueful stare down. He points to the area beside him.

"Finish, then you can go pout."

She shakes her head and throws down her bag.  
"How dare you even fucking talk to me that way!"

"SOMEONE NEEDS TO! YOU'RE ALWAYS ON THE RUN! LEARN TO FACE YOUR PROBLEMS! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO OUT THERE WHEN SHIT'S REALLY GOING DOWN AND IT JUST SO HAPPENS TO TUG AT YOUR EMOTIONAL STRINGS? YOU TRULY THINK YOU CAN JUST TURN YOUR BACK IT?! BATMAN FACES THIS SHIT ALL THE TIME! HE CAN'T RUN FROM IT NO MATTER HOW MUCH HE HATES THE SITUATION!"

"Fine you asked for it!"

She doesn't even bother rewrapping her hands. She comes right for him. Bruce swallows back already seeing the tears in her eyes. He doesn't comment. Bella finally gets a few jabs in and good ones that stung like hell. She growls out and hits harder and faster.

"I DON'T ALWAYS RUN! AND DON'T YOU EVEN TALK TO ME AS IF I'M THAT WEAK AND PATHETIC EIGHT YEAR OLD GIRL AGAIN!" She continues her punches.

She grinds her teeth together and gets a good hit to the gut in.

"CAUSE I'M NOT!"

Bella stops at this point as Bruce doesn't utter a word. He grabs hold of her and doesn't let her break out of his hold.

"Let go of me!"

"Never…" He whispers and kisses the top of her head.

His hands run along her back as she gives in.

Once he gets her calmed down, he cares for her knuckles. She'd peeled the flesh back. He knew she was going to be sore for few days. He knew that feeling all too well. Bruce had her shower and he gauzed them up before taking her home. Bella had fallen asleep on the way back. He picked her up and carried her inside the dorm.

Megan peeked over the couch as he tucked her in.

"Are you taking her to the dance?" Megan whispered.

"Dance?"

Megan sighs.

"I knew she wouldn't tell you…"

Bruce shakes his head and looks back towards Bella.

"What dance would this be?"

"It's the end of the year dance they always do sort of like prom for high school. Only its more like a banquet. It's sort of a big deal for the graduates. They have food, awards, and dancing at the last couple hours."  
Bruce smiles.

"Is that so?"

"Yes sir."

"Hmmm…"

"Rumor is Bella's already got a list of awards lined up… She worked hard to get where she is. It'd look pretty bad if she doesn't have an escort to retrieve those awards." Megan mischievously hints.

Bruce softly chuckles.

"Then I suppose I had better make certain I'm there. Hadn't I?"

"Yes sir."

Bruce nods.  
"Goodnight Ms. Morse."

"Goodnight Mr. Wayne." She says with a giggle as he locks the door for them and pulls it shut.


End file.
